Harper's Island 2
by Julie's Jewels
Summary: It’s been 10 years since the events of Harper’s Island. Madison Allen has found the man of her dreams and wants to return to Harper's Island to pay tribute to her family and celebrate their lives and have the wedding that never was. Full Sum. Inside
1. The Characters

Ok so hello to all loyal Harper's Island fans. I just finished watching the finale, and you know, I really don't know what to say. I had this sudden urge to do a sequel.

**Summary: It's been 10 years since the events of Harper's Island. Most if not all the locals have moved off of the island and the very few who remain have put the tragedies behind them. Madison Allen has found the man of her dreams and wants to return to Harper's Island to pay tribute to her family and celebrate their lives and have the wedding that never was. However when the guests start dying one by one the experience is all to the same for the original survivors. Who lives and who dies, and does anyone even get off the island?**

I don't own Harper's Island, and if I did some things most likely would have turned out differently.

This first chapter is just the characters and very brief descriptions.

The reason I will offer little detail is because often when I find myself reading a story with an OC and the author gives a description of what the character looks like I often don't like it, and I stick with mine instead, but still have the nagging picture of what the character really is.

So here we go with the characters, hopefully you can paint a picture for yourself that you're satisfied with

**Oh yes people there will be yaoi, but it won't be the main romance, and I'll give warnings to straight and gay lemon's so that way you can skip over them, I'm starting this off at T though so people have the chance to view it.**

_**Main Characters**_**:**

**Madison Allen: The Bride **

No description, if you're a fan you should already know, just add 10 years to her character

**Shea Allen: The Mother**

No description, if you're a fan you should already know, just add 10 years to her character

**Abby Mance: The Hero**

No description, if you're a fan you should already know, just add 10 years to her character

**Jimmy Mance: The Survivor**

No description, if you're a fan you should already know, just add 10 years to his character

**Josh Sutta: The Groom**

Age: 23/ Hair Color: Sandy Blonde/ Eye Color: Blue/ Josh is the man of Madison's dreams. He has had a decent life and is a nice guy. The recent death of his parents made him propose to Madison realizing that most lives are too short.

**Jack McCarley: The Best Man**

Age: 17/ Hair Color: Dark Brown/ Eye Color: Green/ Jack is a gay teen who never struggled with his identity, now he is venturing to Harper's Island for his best childhood friend's wedding. While on the island he looks to have fun.

**Kayla Carter:The Maid of Honor**

Age: 20/ Hair Color: Blonde/ Eye Color: Blue/ Kayla is the younger sister of the late Chloe Carter. Kayla and Madison developed a close friendship when helping each other through the hardships of loss. She has come to Harper's Island in hopes for a happy future for her new "sister"

**Richard Allen Jr.:The Ring Bearer**

Age: 9/ Hair Color: Red/ Eye Color: Green/ Conceived during the events of Harper's Island, he is Madison's younger brother. He is playful but finds trouble very easily, he also knows very little about the events on Harper's Island

* * *

_**Secondary Characters**_**: **(doesn't necessarily mean they have a higher chance of being killed, just featured less, and not in every chapter)

**Erin Locke:The Enigma**

Age: 19/ Hair Color: Brown/ Eye Color: Dark Blue/ Erin is a childhood friend of Madison's and like any normal friend she was invited. She mainly keeps her personal life and information about her, to herself, but then again she is the Enigma

**Tyler Davis:The Local**

Age: 24/ Hair Color: Sandy Blonde/ Eye Color: Blue/ One of the seven remaining locals on the island. Tyler is very good looking, and unfortunately for most of the female guests he's batting for the other team, what will he have to offer to the wedding guests?

**Sara O'Neil:The Musician **

Age: 23/ Hair Color: Black/ Eye Color: Hazel/ Sara is a high school friend of Madison's and was asked to come to Harper's Island as singer and piano player for the wedding.

**Lucas Leighman:The Brat**

Age: 25/ Hair Color: Blonde/ Eye Color: Brown/ A member of the Leighman family, a business associated family with the Wellingtons. He and his twin sister Ashlyn were invited simply on formality terms. He is very obnoxious and thinks he can get any woman.

**Ashlyn Leighman:The Princess**

Age: 25/ Hair Color: Blonde/ Eye Color: Brown/ A member of the Leighman family, a business associated family with the Wellingtons. She and her twin sister Lucas were invited simply on formality terms. She is spoiled and has gotten anything she has wanted since birth, and has remained single claiming no man she has met has been good enough for her.

**Julie Lee:The Roommate**

Age: 23/ Hair Color: Brown / Eye Color: Green/ Madison's current college roommate. She's down-to-earth and enjoys any free time off from school, so naturally she jumped at the chance to come to Harper's Island as a bridesmaid for her friend's wedding.

**Heather McCarley:The Quiet One**

Age: 26/ Hair Color: Brown/ Eye Color: Hazel/ Jack's older supporting sister. She has come to Harper's Island at the request of Jack; she is mainly sticking to herself feeling out of place around some of the other guests.

**Stephanie Mackey:The Party Girl**

Age: 23/ Hair Color: Brown/ Eye Color: Blue/ More so of an acquaintance to Madison then a friend. Hearing about the wedding Stephanie jumped on board, and nearly forced herself onto the guest list for the wedding. She loves to party, and the big question when first seeing her is if she is currently sober.

**Ringo Weathermen:The College Friend**

Age: 21/ Hair Color: Black/ Eye Color: Brown/ A recent new made friend of Josh's. Josh decided to invite Ringo to strengthen their growing friendship and bond. Ringo likes to lay low but will come out of his shell if surrounded by what he describes "a good crowd"

**Mak Litherlei: The Ex**

Age: 23/ Hair Color: Blonde/ Eye Color: Hazel/ Madison's high school boyfriend. The two had a very strong relationship in school, but after the broke up they decided to remain friends. Will Mak try to rekindle a romance on the island before Madison is claimed for good?

**Mark Fox:The Keeper**

Age: 41/ Hair Color: Gray/ Eye Color: Hazel/ After most of the locals moved away Mark came under control of the island and runs the little operations that the locals have going on. He is very proud of the island and loves his home

**James Rodriguez:The Fighter**

Age: 23/ Hair Color: Blonde/ Eye Color: Hazel/ Josh's old high school rival. The two meet during a confrontation that ended in fists. After a while Josh and James developed a good friendship that led to a few spars here and there.

**Neil Rowland:The Weasel**

Age: 19/ Hair Color: Dirty Blonde/ Eye Color: Green/ Neil is one of the seven reaming locals. He's gay and constantly trying to get Tyler's attention. He doesn't like the fact that he's been shot down every time, and the fact that people are coming to "his" island.

**Aaron Rowland:The Misunderstood**

Age: 22/ Hair Color: Black/ Eye Color: Black/ Aaron is one of the seven remaining locals. He's currently in a relationship with Michelle. Growing up as a teen he was often discouraged by his parents for his dark ways, most likely do to the fact of the killings while he was on the island.

**Daniele McKinney:The Dancer**

Age: 23/ Hair Color: Gold/ Eye Color: Hazel/ Another college friend of Madison's. She can be pretty crazy when she wants to, and was excited to be a bridesmaid for the first time in her life.

**Chris Cove:The Jock**

Age: 23/ Hair Color: Light Brown/ Eye Color: Brown/ Chris was one of Josh's friends from high school. He was the all American athlete, and was captain of several sports teams. He was invited to the island as one of the groomsmen

**Michelle Salt:The Contact**

Age: 21/ Hair Color: Red/ Eye Color: Green/ One of the seven remaining locals. Michelle is now the only one who really leaves the island to get supplies for everyone else. During a trip off she met Madison and arranged the marriage on Harper's Island. She is currently dating Aaron and claims it's the only reason she remains of the island.

**Kennedy Sanchez:The Geek**

Age: 22/ Hair Color: Black/ Eye Color: Brown/ Kennedy is a friend of Madison's from school. Madison felt bad for Kennedy because the only reason she was friends with her was so that she would have someone that would always be more awkward and clumsy then her. To make amends she has invited Kennedy to the wedding.

**Michael White:The Playboy**

Age: 25/ Hair Color: Red/ Eye Color: Cyan/ Michael is, well a playboy. He keeps track of all the women he has ever slept with and prides himself upon it. He thinks the more names he can add to the list the better. He loves to party and jumped when Josh invited him.

**Cindy Loomis:The Star**

Age: 39/ Hair Color: Brown/ Eye Color: Black/ Cindy is a friend of Shea's. Cindy is a mildly successful actress and was invited to the wedding by Shea so she could she her goddaughters wedding.

**Gwen Gormatta:The Artist**

Age: 23/ Hair Color: Pink and Blue/ Eye Color: Blue/ Gwen is unique to say the least. Her arms are covered in tattoos, and she was invited with Sara to play music for the wedding, although she really has no previous connection with Madison.

**John Rowland:The Worker**

Age: 37/ Hair Color: Black/ Eye Color: Light Green/ John is one of the seven remaining locals. He does the majority of the manual labor on the island. He was a bit reserved about the wedding taking place on the island but now that everyone is here, he finds himself pretty excited

**Mary Rowland:The Wedding Planner**

Age: 35/ Hair Color: Blonde/ Eye Color: Hazel/ Mary is the last of the seven remaining locals. She is married to John. When she heard about the wedding from Michelle she decided that she could and would plan the wedding. She's excited to have new faces on the island after all these years.

**Dean Kirk:The Reverend**

Age: 51/ Hair Color: Silver/ Eye Color: Blue/ Dean is a reverend hired by Madison to come to Harper's Island to perform the wedding. He was a bit apprehensive but was eventually swayed.

**Sam Bell:The Cook**

Age: 29/ Hair Color: Dark Brown/ Eye Color: Dark Green/ Sam is the cook found and hired by Shea. He isn't particularly fond of weddings, and looks to get paid as quickly as possible for his services at the wedding.

**Tiffany Scarlet:The Maid**

Age: 27/ Hair Color: Black/ Eye Color: Blue/ Tiffany was down on her luck looking for a job. Shea came across her when searching for someone to keep their living arrangements tidy. Tiffany would love to be apart of the wedding but knows she has a job to do.

* * *

Ok so I finished with that, and thanks if you read through them all.

I would say that there is a 90% that I'll have the first chapter up in the next 24 hours

There is anywhere between 1 and 3 killers

Take your guess of who will be killed in the following chapter, if you guess correctly I'll message you a hint to who the killer(s) is/are.


	2. Divided

Ok I'm sure a few of you are going "Finally a real chapter!"

Chapter Title: **Divided**

Yes, it's true, the story is starting. I'm nervous though, it seems like there are some high expectations for the story, and I'm going try my hardest to realize those expectations.

**My biggest fears are that the story will come off as immature, unprofessional, not thought through, has a lack of character "screen" time before their death, and having the story be a big let down.**

I'm letting you know updates might not happen every few days. I'll be taking personal notes, and reviewing chapters to make sure I'm really happy with them before I post them.

I've even made my own death chart with Excel (If you have no idea what I'm talking about go to and type in Harper's Island look at their death chart for the series)

**Warnings for the chapter: Language, mentions and hints of activities, and well blood and death of course.**

**Have fun, and dig deeper!**

**I in no way own Harper's Island; things would have turned out differently if I had.**

**Characters still alive:**

Aaron

Abby

Ashlyn

Chris

Cindy

Daniele

Dean

Erin

Gwen

Heather

Jack

James

Jimmy

John

Josh

Julie

Kayla

Kennedy

Lucas

Madison

Mak

Mark

Mary

Michael

Michelle

Neil

Richard

Ringo

Sam

Sara

Shea

Stephanie

Tiffany

Tyler

* * *

Current Setting: Seattle, Washington

A boat sat in the harbor of Seattle awaiting departure to Harper's Island to celebrate the wedding of Josh Sutta and Madison Allen. Josh and Madison met while attending their first years of college and fell deeply in love.

Things had been going smoothly until Josh's parents had been killed in a car accident. They had been struck head on by a drunk driver running a red light. It had been about a week afterward that Josh had proposed to Madison. Madison gladly and tearfully accepted his proposal.

It was about a month ago that Madison had started thinking about where to have the wedding. Sure any high class church would have been nice and ordinary, but her life wasn't ordinary, it was anything but ordinary. It wasn't ordinary to see your grandfather be split in half from the chest up, it wasn't ordinary to find out that your aunt had been stabbed and killed in the woods; it wasn't ordinary to find out that your father had been harpooned, and it certainly wasn't ordinary that your aunt's fiancé was the one responsible for it.

That's when Madison knew where to have the wedding, on Harper's Island. At first she knew she was met with major resistance from her mother, Shea, and close friends, Abby and Jimmy, not to mention the fact that Josh and the guests would be apprehensive about setting foot on an island were mass murders took place, however when Madison explained her reasoning to her family and the potential guests they saw that they really would have no say in the matter, and Madison would not be swayed.

Madison wanted to have the wedding that Trish never got to have, she wanted to finally say goodbye to everyone that had died ten years prior. Jimmy and Abby had found comfort and love in each other and had finally married just four years ago, and she herself was only twelve at the time, and although she wanted to act mature, the concept of death hadn't really been grasped by her yet.

Shea had the hardest time moving on, she had lost so much. To find out that her husband had cheated on her with her stepmother had been devastating to say the least, but then to lose all of her family but Madison one by one had thrust her into a deep depression.

It wasn't until a little less then two months after the murders that Shea had started to live again. She had started getting sick in the morning and consulted a doctor about the problem; it was there that she had learned that she was pregnant again. She realized that she would have to be strong for her children and came out of her depression.

Nine months later Richard Allen Jr. was born, the spitting image of his father. Shea had spent the first year of Richard's life constantly caring and watching over her little Richie, and told everyone she never wanted him to have to know the truth about his father. Madison unable to reach out to her mother to the degree that she wanted found comfort in friends Erin and Kayla. Erin mainly tried to be the comforting one, while Kayla could relate to her, having lost her older sister Chloe on the island.

Kayla formed an extremely close bond with Madison, but continued to beat herself up for not being able to help her sister. Erin felt a little on the outs of the other two girls, not being able to understand or relate to what the other two were going through, and as a result withdrew a little into herself.

Years past, and everyone grew older. Madison entered high school and became friends with Sara and Kennedy. She also had her first ever romance with Mak, but before graduation the couple decided to split but remain friends, and keep in contact.

She grew fond of her little brother, who her mother and her decided to call Richie instead of Richard, Madison also starting to rekindle her bond with her mother.

Some may ask how the two could grow apart after an experience like that, well people had to grieve in different ways, and Shea focusing on Richie was one of hers.

After graduating high school Madison departed for college where she continued to grow and become a woman. She met Daniele, Julie, and Stephanie. She also met the love of her life, Josh. During their Freshmen year in college Madison had the wonderful experience of meeting his friends: Chris, Ringo, Michael, and James. They enjoyed their fall semester together, and during the winter holiday Madison traveled home with Josh to meet his still then, alive, parents, and his best friend growing up, Jack.

It was about three weeks ago that Madison and Josh had gone into the Seattle Harbor and started asking captains if they could take a group of about twenty-five people to Harper's Island. Many wanted to have no part with Harper's Island and its past. They had just been turned away by their final candidate when a young woman had stopped them.

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

"Did you ask if there was a way you could be taken to Harper's Island?" asked the woman.

Madison quickly spun around "YES! OH YES! COULD YOU TAKE US?" she squealed.

"I sure could, it's going to cost you though. May I ask why you would want to go to Harper's Island though? That place has practically been completely deserted for the past five years" said the woman.

"We wanted to get married there" said Josh as he wrapped his arms around Madison.

"Now why in the hell would you want to get married there? You do know what happened there say…ten years ago don't you?" asked the woman.

"As a matter of fact I do. You want to know how? I was there when it happened, and the reason I want to get married there is so that I can have the wedding that never got to happen."

The woman stepped back, startled by the piece of information, "You're that little girl aren't you, what was your name? Madison Allen?"

"Yes.....as a matter of fact I am, and now getting back to the original point of our conversation, you said you could take us to Harper's Island."

"Yah, of course, my boat is pretty big, how many people were you two thinking about bringing over?" she asked.

"A little more or a little less then twenty-five people" said Josh, "Think you could handle that?"

"No problem!" she exclaimed, "I expect my payment the day that you want to take everybody over. How does $5000 sound?"

"$5000 just for a silly little boat ri…" began Josh

"Totally acceptable" said Madison cutting Josh off, "What's your name?"

"Michelle, Michelle Salt, I'm a local on Harper's Island" the woman answered

"Well Michelle our guests should be here in exactly three weeks so until then is there anything else we should know about the island? Any locals we should look out for?" asked Josh

"No, not really, ever since everyone left after the murders there are only a few people left, and the towns and harbor are vacant. In fact this boat is the only way on and off the island."

"How many people are left?" Madison asked.

"Just myself, my boyfriend Aaron, his younger brother Neil, their parents Mary and John, Tyler, and the head of the island, Mark, so seven people in total. I would stay away from Neil though he isn't all too friendly, mainly because Tyler has never been interested in him." Michelle finished

"Well it looks like Jack might have something to do on the island" grinned Josh looking at Madison picking up on what Michelle revealed about Tyler and Neil's love interests

"Whose Jack?" inquired Michelle.

"My friend from growing up, he looks up to me as a big brother, he's going to be my best man at the wedding"

"Ok, well Madison that should about cover it, I'm going to head back to the island and tell everyone. The Candlewick Inn is still standing so I'll have Mary clean it up and have it presentable, and speaking of Mary, I'll have her plan out some events for your guests, she'll most likely open you all with open arms but the others will have to warm up to you" said Michelle as she hopped onto her boat and walked into the cabin to start it up, "I'll be back in this spot in three weeks, so I'll see you two then"

Michelle revved up the boat and slowly pulled out of the harbor

_~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~_

It was now three weeks later and the guests were boarding the boat that would take them to Harper's Island. Madison, Josh, Shea, Abby, Jimmy, Kayla, Richie, and Jack were currently on the upper deck while the remaining guests talked amongst themselves down below. Everyone had arrived except for four guests.

Madison looked down below. She saw Erin, Kennedy, Heather, Jack's sister, Sara, and Sara's friend, Gwen, conversing in a corner, she glanced over to see the workers she hired, Sam and Tiffany, loading and arranging the luggage. She looked right and as expected she saw her college friends Julie, Danielle and Stephanie forming their own little clique

She looked further to her right and saw Josh's friends Chris, Ringo, Michael and James already dipping into the alcohol, starting to sway slightly back and forth laughing and giggling like they were school girls gawking over the hot football captain. She shook her heading laughing to herself. Josh stepped over and followed her line of vision and started to chuckle beside her. "I'm going to go down and say hi to them babe" said Josh pecking Madison on the lips before running down the stairs to the lower deck.

Madison continued to chuckle and watch her friends below, until she was shaken from her thoughts by a voice behind her.

"What did you say?" she asked turning around

"I said, at least we're sober" said Jack gesturing to himself and Kayla

"Well…..at least we know I am" said Kayla.

"What's that supposed to mean" he retorted.

"Oh come on we both know you like the juice"

"In case you forgot missy I'm under the age limit for that kind of stuff"

"Well that certainly doesn't stop you from the heavy partying, I've seen you doing it!"

Jack's jaw dropped in a playful shocked way, and he shoved Kayla from were the two were sitting. Madison was surprised to say the least that Kayla and Jack had bonded. The two had only met through Josh and herself and even then in the beginning they had small talks that never really took off. Maybe they had bumped into each other at the hotel they been staying at and hit it off, who knew.

As Madison watched the playful argument unfold before her, something purple and wavy caught the corner of her eye. She turned to see a woman in a red knee length dress, white hat, and a purple boa. She instantly recognized the woman as her godmother Cindy. "CINDY!" she screamed with excitement.

Shea looked up excitedly from her conversation with Abby and Jimmy and saw her longtime friend Cindy boarding the boat. It was a race between Shea and Madison to see who could get to her first, however neither of them won when Richie dove it Cindy's open arms and she lifted him up. "Cindy it's so wonderful to see you, I'm so glad you could make it." Said Shea

"Anything for three of my most favorite people in the world" she said setting Richie down ruffling his hair.

"Cindy!" said Josh running over and kissing her on the cheek, "How did you get off of work."

"I just told the executives that I was the main reason they would get millions of viewers each Tuesday night and I needed some time off, so I have the whole week. If they hadn't let me go I would have had them wondering if I'll resign my contract once it was up."

"Well make yourself comfortable we should be leaving real soon now that everyone is here" said Josh.

Madison's heart dropped, she had forgotten to tell him, "Umm…..not exactly yet"

"What do you mean? Who else are we waiting on, everyone is here" asked Josh

"Not exactly everyone….I sort of invited….Mak" squeaked Madison

"Mak? As in Mak Litherlei, your high school boyfriend?" Josh seemingly seethed.

"Oh come on Josh! I'm still friends with him and I just forgot to tell you that I invited him. Speak of the devil he's here now" said Madison, causing Josh to quickly whirl around.

Mak had just stepped onto the boat when Josh beat Madison to him, and pointed a finger in his face "I'm watching you, got it" then walked away.

"Sorry about him Mak, I forgot to tell him you were coming" said Madison while she embraced him in a hug. He hesitantly returned the hug and looked up to see Josh glaring and raising his finger to point at him again and mouthing the words "watching you"

"Thanks for having me" he said, setting his bags down that were quickly taken away by Sam.

They were about to return to everyone else when a hand on Madison's shoulder stopped her. She turned around to come face to face with her mother. "What is it mom?"

"Well since were on the topic of forgetting to tell people who we invited it's your turn to play the victim" said Shea

Before Madison could ask who she was interrupted by a very girly, prissy, and shrill voice, "WE'RE HERE!!" it screamed

Everyone turned to the direction the voice had come from to see two blonde individuals boarding. Madison had recognized the two from business dinners back when she was a child, "You didn't, Mom?" asked Madison

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it was on business terms, to be polite I guess you could say, I never imagined that they would have somebody show up" said Shea comforting her daughter.

It was Ashlyn and Lucas Leighman, members of another multimillionaire family that often did business with the now almost gone Wellington family.

"It's ok Mom, I'll just work around it. I mean it has to mean something that they actually showed up."

"Now can we go, before anyone else shows up?" asked Josh rejoining Madison and pulling her into his arms

"Yes let's get out of here"

Josh smiled and called out to Michelle, "Ok Michelle let's head out!"

Madison, Josh, Shea, Richie and Cindy returned to the upper deck. "Don't you want to check to make sure there's no one under the boat this time?," Jimmy asked them

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes not finding his joke the least bit funny. The air was filled with tension, until Abby came over to hit her husband in the stomach and the boat soon after moved out. "Mommy what is he talking about?" asked Richie

"Nothing Richie, just forget about it" said Shea

A loud horn from a passing boat startled and woke the Reverend, Dean, from his nap.

* * *

During the boat ride Julie, Daniele, and Stephanie started to dance rather provocatively and grabbed the attention of two groups of people on board.

"Man….look at them go" said Michael to Ringo, James and Chris, "Think I can bag one of them?"

"You man? No, myself on the other hand am the only one of us that has a chance of bagging one of them" said Chris

"What makes you say that?" asked Ringo

"Because my friend, you and Michael don't have the muscles, and James doesn't have the heart to do something like that, face it they're mine" said Chris laughing

On the other side of the boat some of the other girls were engaged in their own conversation.

"God look at them, no self respect" said Gwen

"I know what you mean, I'm glad that's not the only type of girls that are here" said Heather, "Otherwise this trip would truly be lonely."

"What do they have that we don't?" asked Sara

"X marks the spot" said Kennedy

The girls turned back to the dancing girls and assumed she meant the X's on a certain part of Stephanie's shirt.

* * *

It wasn't to long after that the boat had arrived at Harper's Island. They saw a group of six people awaiting them. Michelle had been right the harbor had been deserted; instead of multiple rows of planks and boardwalks, was open water and one long boardwalk for Michelle's boat. The boat came to a sudden stop and Michelle hopped off, with Madison, Josh, and Shea not far behind.

"Welcome! Welcome!" a woman cheerfully said helping them down, "My name is Mary, and I guess I'm your wedding planner, and not to put you off, but about the costs.."

Shea had anticipated this and handed over a briefcase, "$50,000, It should cover all expenses. Thank you for preparing for us."

"Oh thank you, thank you Mrs. Allen" said Mary, now before we head up to the Candlewick I think we should introduce everyone else. These are my sons Aaron and Neil," pointing towards two boys similar in height both showing a little muscles in their frames, Aaron was dressed in all black, and somehow reminded Madison of J.D. Neil was a little slimmer but not scrawny. "This is my husband John, and these are Tyler and Mark. Mark watches over us all here" said Mary finishing.

"Thank you Mary, now please will all the wedding guests please follow me! I'm going to lead you to the Candlewick and show you which buildings we have worked on restoring for this special event."

Everyone made their way off of the boat and soon followed after. As soon as Jack had hopped off the boat he laid his eyes upon Tyler and licked his lips. Jack walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to guess your gay, bi at least, because not all straight island men have fohawks, wear blue v-necks and nice…tight jeans."

Tyler simply laughed and nodded his head yes. "Well then," said Jack smiling, "Why don't you show me around?"

Kayla laughed at the scene before her shaking her head, unaware of the fuming Neil a ways to her right.

While everyone else walked to the Candlewick, John, Aaron, Neil, Michelle, Tiffany, and Sam worked on getting the luggage there as well. "Why are we doing this for those bums dad?" asked Neil

"Because son they're paying us, and they seem to be nice people" said John

"They are anything but nice" said Neil with one person on his mind

Once everything had been delivered to the Candlewick Mary had announced that everyone should get some rest because she had something planned for tomorrow. Mary then distributed the room keys, and the locals headed back into town to their own homes. Madison and Josh were the last ones to enter their room. "So what now?" asked Josh

"Hmmmmm what could we possibly do to make us tired?" asked Madison

"I have and idea" he smirked

He approached her shedding his shirt, "You know people will probably hear us" she said

"So let them, even soundproof walls wouldn't stop the noise" said Josh, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

It was the next day, and mostly everyone was up eating breakfast with their group from the boat. The locals had decided to join them to get a taste of Sam's gourmet cooking. After everyone had finished eating Mary gathered everyone at the entrance of the inn for that days event.

"Now I know you all had a long journey and so last night wasn't so spectacular."

"I wouldn't say that" whispered Josh into Madison's ear causing her to blush.

"So today I would like all of you except myself John, Michelle and Aaron, to go on a walk through a dirt mountain hiking trail today while we prepare a wonderful welcome feast with Sam for tonight in town. The hike should last until dinner so we'll be ready for when you all get back."

The majority of the crowd voiced their approval, and soon set to get ready and headed off.

"Hey Chris, Ringo, Michael," said James gathering his friends attention, "I say we have a race on the trail."

"Sounds fun," said Chris, and soon the boys were ready and took off on the trail for a marathon of a race.

"Hey Kennedy, want to walk with us?" asked Gwen gesturing to herself, Erin, Sara and Heather

"Ummm, actually I really want to take some pictures of the scenery first, how about you stop where you think the halfway mark is, and I'll catch up to you," said Kennedy.

"Ok sounds cool, have fun and we'll see you in a few hours," said Sara as she and other girls started walking.

Soon after Jack, Tyler, and Kayla were off in a group, Neil following behind them. Then Julie, Daniele and Stephanie, then Shea, Cindy and Richie; Ashlyn and Lucas; Jimmy and Abby; Dean and Mark; Which left Madison to walk with Josh and Mak, this wasn't going to be fun.

Tiffany had been left behind at the Inn, instructed by Shea to go around and tidy up the rooms. It wasn't glamorous, but she knew she was the maid, not another guest. She decided to get to work

* * *

She had made it to the last room when she felt like someone was watching her. "Hello?" she called out

Nothing, she returned to opening the door and unlocked it with the master key, but before she opened it she heard a noise and turned around and took a few steps down the hall, she once again saw nothing.

She brushed it off as nothing, and walked back to the door to open it but noticed it was slightly open. "I thought I didn't open it" she said to herself, and at that moment the door was thrown open and Tiffany was pulled in by a figure.

"What the fuck are you doing!?!?" she yelled as she was pulled close, the figures chest to her back.

The figure flashed a knife in front of her face before stabbing her in the throat. The figure let her go, and Tiffany crumpled to the floor. Red blood was oozing out of her neck as she made strangled pleas for help and gasped for breath.

The figure knelt down coming face to face with her, before roughly and jaggedly pulling the knife out, ending her.

The figure cleaned the mess and relocked the room with their newly acquired master key.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and everyone was finished up on the hiking trail. James finished before the other boys with Chris right behind. Kennedy, Sara, Heather, Gwen and Erin finished a while after them, Kennedy bummed that she had fallen earlier in mud and dirtied a good pair of jeans. After a while everyone had finished and they had all met in town at the Cannery for that night's wonderful dinner.

"Here's to everyone, living long, loving life, and" Josh began toasting with champagne

"AND SPENDING LIFE LOVING EVERYONE!" yelled Kayla throwing her champagne glass into the air

Everyone had a good laugh at that

Nearing the end of dinner Lucas and Ashlyn were talking. "I can't stand it here Ashlyn, I know we came because father said it would be good try and form a personal bond with these people, but I can't do it, they're too sickening. I'm going to go call a company copter to get me out of here."

"Come on Lucas stick it out what's so bad here?" she asked, "Besides don't you want to see your twin be the best looking girl here?"

"I'll show you what's so bad Ash-lyn," stressing her name obviously irritated with her. He then proceeded to point out the giggling group of girls, Julie, Daniele, and Stephanie, then he pointed to what appeared to be a drunk Kayla and Jack hanging off of Tyler who had no trouble holding them up and supporting them, and then finally the "love sickening" Madison and Josh. "You can tell these people I left for those reasons I don't care."

Lucas then proceeded to walk out of the Cannery with everyone else but instead of heading towards the inn, he started to head to the harbor in the dark to call for helicopter. Little did he know that someone else from the Cannery followed him instead of returning to the inn as well.

* * *

Lucas was walking down the path, pulling out his phone, when he heard a twig snap behind him. He quickly spun around to see nothing. He knew better to think it was nothing in these kind of situations and especially on this island. Once satisfied seeing nothing he turned around to continue on his way.

He was extremely lucky to have great reflexes, because as soon as he turned around he narrowly avoided getting hit in the chest by an ax. "What the hell?" he asked startled.

He tried to kick out in defense but the person grabbed his leg. Lucas struggled to free his leg, and get a look at who was doing this, but it was too dark, and he was too panicked.

The person the used the ax to slice Lucas' right leg, which caused him to yell out "AHHHHH!!! SOMEONE HELP!!" he cried.

It would be no use though everyone else was back in town or at the inn. He flailed his arms around and dropped his phone. The person released their grip on his leg to crush the phone into the ground. Lucas seeing no other option slowly fled into the woods.

The person in most cases would run after their prey but decided to toy with him, seeing as they saw Lucas' fate sealed.

Lucas had been limping for five minutes into the woods, when he came upon an area of thick brush he fell to the ground in an attempt to hide from the person.

Lucas covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his shaky breathing. He dared to look up and saw the person walk about ten feet to his left and keep going forward. Lucas let out a sign of relief and after a minute started to stand up. He bent down looking at his leg and when he stood fully erect he came face to face with the person.

"NOOOOOOOO!" was the last thing he said before Lucas Leighman was decapitated and **divided** by the ax.

The two separate pieces fell, and were later drug deeper into the brush to be hidden within. The person then hid their ax, and the person returned to town like they hadn't a care in the world.

End of Divided

* * *

**Deaths:**

Tiffany

Lucas

Meaning for chapter title: I called the chapter divided because not only was Lucas "divided" in two, but the guests have divided them into little cliques and have made themselves easier to be picked off.

**Sorry if you didn't like it and if it wasn't what you expected, I'm not a fan of my writing even when people say they like it**.

**REMEMBER: Before I post each new chapter take a guess at who gets killed. If you get it right I'll give you one of a total of eight clues to the killer(s)**

These clues will be eligible up through the first 11 chapters, which gives you only 3 instances to incorrectly guess to receive and understand all the clues. You may submit a maximum of two guesses for each chapter in a review, and as long as one of the two dies, you will receive the clue.

If you participate in the game and receive a clue** PLEASE DON'T SHARE WITH OTHER READERS**

OH MAJOR IMPORTANCE, I know since it's the first guess everyone correctly guessing will receive the first clue, but in the future when I message you asking what clue you need to receive, tell me what number. Don't try to cheat by skipping ahead in the clues. None of them will make sense until you have at least 7 clues, the final one should increase your odds though

Don't bother trying to cheat, I'll monitor the story until the update takes place and will take no more guesses for the chapter past the update time

In fact I'll most likely make a list of correct guesses before I update so don't try to cheat

**REMEMBER NO SHARING! I want people to have fun with the story and figure out the mystery. Feel free to share THEORIES , just not clues.**

Preview of a death for next chapter: There is a death by drowning and burns, but it happens to the same person.

Bye for now!


	3. Trauma

YES!!!!!!! I FIXED MY COMPUTER AND MANAGED TO SAVE CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!! Anywho thanks for reading the story so far. Since none of my alerts want to update their stories I figured I would work on mine.

**I'm stopping that whole guess who gets killed thing….since only one person is doing it**….oh well it will all be explained in the end anyway. So I'm sorry **booksmartblonde333,** but if it makes you feel better both of your guesses were wrong for the chapter, which should give you a head start on the chapter, and **thanks for trying**.

Um I think I know why I didn't like my writing for last chapter at all, and I mean at all. I hated my writing, but I concluded it was because it's all about the introductions, silly stupid humor, and writing with a large cast. In a while I can get to the drama and angst I want to get to.

Thanks to the people who have reviewed, but I'd really like some more, I'm a whore like that, REVIEWS NOW!!!! No, but seriously the proportion of reviews to hits/visitors is ridiculously small. So come on, I know you're there, I don't expect all of you to review, but type….something…..a good review is cool…and flames can be used to roast smores…..so it's a win win, actually I don't like smores, the last one I had was really disgusting.

Someone also said in a review that I should do flashbacks to past characters thinking about their previous experience, and I already had it planned so yay! Or is it yay? Who knows?

**Recommended listen: Fairytale – Alexander Rybak **

**Chapter title: Trauma **

Chapter Warnings: Death (obviously) Language, hints of activities, and brief male nudity

**I in no way own Harper's Island; things would have turned out differently if I had.**

**Characters still alive:**

Aaron

Abby

Ashlyn

Chris

Cindy

Daniele

Dean

Erin

Gwen

Heather

Jack

James

Jimmy

John

Josh

Julie

Kayla

Kennedy

Madison

Mak

Mark

Mary

Michael

Michelle

Neil

Richard

Ringo

Sam

Sara

Shea

Stephanie

Tyler

* * *

It was quickly approaching very early morning as everyone made their way back to the Candlewick. Most of guests were continuing their conversations from dinner as they walked. Madison was currently walking with her mother, Richie, and Josh, talking about what they would spend their time doing tomorrow due to the fact that nothing had been planned.

"I think a beach day would be nice for everyone" said Josh.

"Are you sure?" asked Madison, "I don't know too many beaches that don't have quite a number of rocks, and will it be that warm tomorrow?"

"Well, we'll find something that everyone will be happy with, and of course it will be warm, summer is right around the corner" said Shea, "Plus I need something that will keep Richie here occupied so I can have a chance to talk and catch up with Cindy, so I hope you two wouldn't mind if I let him hang around with you."

"Of course not Mom" said Madison, "Richie you wouldn't mind hanging out with big sis and Josh for a while with our friends would you?"

Richie had a slight scowl on his face as he looked up to his mom, "Do I really _have_ to?" he asked

"Yes sweetie, it's just for a few hours, then I promise you can stay with Cindy and me" Shea said.

"Ok finnnnne" said Richie dragging out the word to make his disappointment known.

Shea smiled as everyone continued back to the inn.

* * *

Jimmy and Abby were currently lying in bed in their room; Jimmy had Abby in his arms playing with her hair. Jimmy noticed that Abby seemed a little tense and leaned into her neck, "Everything alright" he whispered as he breathed into her neck.

Abby turned to face him sitting up in bed, "Yah, sure….I guess," she said thinking over her answer, "I don't know, I just don't think I'll ever be able to be calm and relaxed in this place ever again"

"Well you don't have to worry, I'll always be here to protect you," Jimmy said, leaning forward to kiss Abby. He nibbled on her bottom lip, asking to be let in, and she complied very quickly.

They soon both pulled away, and Jimmy got up grinning. He began to unbuckle his belt, tugging it off, letting his jeans and boxers fall to the floor. Abby liked what she saw, she really did, and was equally turned on, she just wasn't in the mood. Abby looked up and smiled at Jimmy and began to speak, but was cut off when Jimmy's finger was pressed against her mouth. "I get it, I can see it in your eyes" he said pulling his boxers back on smiling at her.

He rejoined her in the bed and snuggled up to her. She reached over and turned off the light and sighed contently before trying to fall asleep. Half an hour later Jimmy was asleep with his arms wrapped around her. Abby had been deep in thought about the events from ten years ago, when her eye lids began to dip, and she let the darkness consume her.

It was unfortunate that Abby couldn't have stayed awake longer, because if she had, ten minutes later, she would have heard the lock to their room click, the door open, and someone walk inside.

* * *

It was around seven in the morning when Abby awoke from her slumber. She slowly slipped from the bed prying Jimmy's arm away, she stood and stretched and headed for the bathroom. She had just exited the bathroom when she felt a slight draft. She headed for the front of the room and stopped dead in her tracks. The door was open, wide open.

Abby trembled with fear, soon a dark figure appeared behind her and grabbed her around the waist. "Don't scream" he said.

Abby immediately relaxed into the arms, "Jimmy" she said, "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" she screamed turning around.

Jimmy winced and released his grip, "Geeze Ab! I said _don't_ scream. You probably woke the whole inn."

"Well I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed our door is WIDE open, which means anyone could have come in here this morning!"

Jimmy looked around at their possessions and then back to Abby, "Well it doesn't look anything is missing if that's what you're getting at"

"Jimmy…..you don't understand I locked the door when we came back last night, which means someone with a key to our room got in, which also means they know it was _our_ room. Doesn't that scare you?"

"Abby, dear you're over thinking this, you probably just _thought_ you locked the door last night and while we were sleeping it creaked open, everyone had some drinks at dinner, and you were a little tipsy when we got back" said Jimmy as he dressed, "Look I'm going to go see if anyone else is up, I'll see you for breakfast" and with that Jimmy stepped out of the still open door.

Abby watched Jimmy go and once he had left she shut and locked the door. She walked to the dresser and picked out something to wear, as she slipped on a fresh shirt she thought to herself, "I know I locked the door…….I'm sure of it"

* * *

It was around nine o' clock and everyone was just finishing up their breakfast when Madison and Josh gathered everyone's attention. "Alright everyone today we have decided to have a beach day, so everyone go get changed and meet us down at the entrance in an hour!"

As everyone turned to get up and leave a voice stopped them, "What if we're not to big on the beach scene?" he asked

Josh had a semi-scowl on his face, "Um….well……..I…….who are you again?" he asked

"I'm Aaron, one of the locals, now answer the question!" he said in a demanding tone

"Aaron please, be polite, these people are our guests," said his mother Mary, with the support of a nod from his father John

"I don't care just because you're being polite doesn't mean I have to be, I'm going to do what I want, let's go Michelle," he said standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked his younger brother Neil

"Like I have to answer to you!" Aaron snapped

"Well you do have to answer to me!" Mark said, "I'm the keeper of this island giving me the most authority, so I want an answer"

Aaron gritted his teeth turning to Mark, "Michelle and I are going to take the boat out around the coast, don't worry we'll be back for your precious wedding" he spat directing the comment towards not only Mark but Madison and Josh as well, and with that they ran from the room.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," John said bowing his head.

"It's quite alright" said Shea standing up.

"Yo Josh! As much as I want to shoot the kid, I agree with him, I mean I like the beach, but what I'm trying to say is what if we do our thing until all of the important wedding stuff has to happen" said Chris

"I think that would be better for everyone," said Kayla, "Besides" whispering into Madison's ear, "Some of the girls here might not like the beach idea, and I think it would be best if there wasn't any tension"

Madison nodded and looked to Josh. Josh reading it in her eyes let out a long sigh and addressed the group, "Fine! Everyone can do their own thing, the rehearsal dinner won't be for three days, so do as you please"

Everyone cheered and proceeded back to their rooms.

* * *

"Hey James, how about a rematch on that dirt trail from yesterday?" asked Chris

"Sure" he said

* * *

Julie and Daniele were walking to their rooms when they both turned to each other and simultaneously said "Beach?" causing them to break out into laughter.

* * *

"Sara!" said Gwen to her friend, "Kennedy and I are going to go out into the woods and look around for a bit, care to join us?

Sara looked up and gave a smile indicating her answer.

* * *

Stephanie was currently changing for the beach in her room when a pair of hands circled her waist. "Hey there sexy want to go into the woods for a little _fun_" he said.

Stephanie turned to find Mak, Madison's ex, "Sure why not, it's not like you're dating Madison anymore, and you're attractive enough, but first you're going to have to help me out of this swimsuit" she said closing the door.

* * *

Sam was currently in the kitchen preparing a soup that would be available to anyone who came back for lunch. He was currently chopping the carrots and onions that he would add to the broth. He was focused on the task at hand, so much so that he didn't notice the door to the kitchen creak open, and have someone enter.

Sam had just set the knife down to add the chopped vegetables to the broth, when he was grabbed from behind by his hair by a rubber glove. Sam gasped and struggled with his attacker, he soon figured out he couldn't turn around to get a look at his attacker.

The person was slowing forcing Sam towards to boiling pot of broth. Sam quickly took notice and reached out to anything to aid him. Sam found nothing stable to grab on to, and when he was tripped by the person he went stumbling forward, grabbing on to the sides of the pot.

Sam was in pure agony and was about to scream out, but in his moment of pain he had lowered his resistance and his head was forced in to the boiling liquid. If Sam had thought his hands were bad he was truly mistaken. In addition to drowning in the hot broth it was scalding his face. The person saw bubbles rising from the broth, and the person knew it wasn't just do to the fact that it was boiling. The person let a smirk grace their face, however the flailing arms were quite a distraction. So the person grabbed the knife that had be set down earlier and once a hand had settled on the table next to the stove to try and push up from the pot, the person brought the knife down, piercing the hand to the table.

It was only a matter of time, the person knew that, either drowning or the severe burns to the face would claim the cook, and the person just had to wait. Fifteen seconds later the thrashing stopped and the person turned off the stove and removed the knife.

The person lifted the head out of the water, to see the shocked burned face of Sam, "Looks like you could use some ice for those burns" the person said, moving the corpse into the deep freeze and shutting it. The person then proceeded to dispose of the knife, clean the blood, and dump the broth down the sink, before exiting the kitchen like a murder had not just taken place.

* * *

"Um Mary" said Abby walking towards Mary before she could leave the inn grabbing her attention at the same time, "Could you answer me a question?"

"Why sure, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me how many keys there are to my room"

"Um….there's just the one key….and the master key, but that was given to the maid Ms. Allen hired, Tiffany."

"What's this about Tiffany?" Shea asked stepping into the conversation

"Oh I was just telling Abby that she would be the only other person to have access to her room, besides herself and her husband" said Mary

"What brings this up Abby" asked Shea

"Oh, it's just when I woke up this morning the door to my room was wide open, and I'm positive that I had locked it."

"Really well, that's not good at all, if Tiffany is going into your room and possibly stealing from you, and any of the other guests for that matter then we have to talk to her right away."

The three women proceeded to Tiffany's room and knocked on the door. "Tiffany open up, its Shea!"

There was no answer, "Tiffany open the door!" she repeated

No answer yet again, "TIFFANY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" yelled Shea, getting aggravated. She went for the knob and turned. Surprisingly it turned and the door creaked open. "Oh…" was all Shea could manage and the women walked in.

They were surprised to say the least when all they found was an ordinary looking room, no bags and no Tiffany. "Where is she?" asked Shea

"Maybe she left to somewhere on the island and is coming back at night to steal your things!" squeaked Mary raising her hands to her head in a mock way.

"This is serious Mrs. Rowland, I knew I shouldn't have paid her up front" Shea said.

"Oh Shea you didn't," said Abby disappointed, "Well it makes sense now. Once everyone came back last night from the dinner drunk thanks to Sam's meal she probably slipped into everyone's room stole a thing or two, and then the two probably called a boat from the mainland and proceeded to make off with the spoils, not to mention that you paid them upfront Shea"

"How could Sam be involved he made breakfast this morning," said Mary

"That's right this morning, we don't know what time he made it though, in fact the food was just laid out, did anyone actually see him?" asked Shea

"Well why don't we just go to the kitchen and see if he's there for ourselves" said Abby leading the way.

* * *

The women had reached the kitchen to find everything in order, except for the fact that there was no cook. "Well sorry Shea, but I guess this confirms it, he should have been here" said Mary,

"Now what are we going to do for food, Madison is going to be so upset." said Shea

"Oh Ms. Allen, I'll take care of it, it's the least I can do with how generously you are paying me" said Mary

"Really?" asked Shea

"Really" Mary said smiling, "Now you two run along you're supposed to be at the beach."

Shea and Abby offered one last smile before exiting and preparing for the beach.

* * *

James and Chris were decked out in their running gear back at the start of the dirt trail. "I'm going to win this time" said Chris.

"Oh yah, and why's that?" asked James

"I've got a secret"

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"Can't tell you moron that's why it's called a secret."

James scoffed and got down into starting position, "Get ready….set…GO!" and with that the two started running

James had built up a lead when he sprinted right away and Chris had started off jogging. James was leaps and bounds ahead when Chris stopped dead in his tracks after ten minutes. "He should be far enough by now," he said turning around back to the start.

"My secret to winning was not running the race at all, he'll really _lose_ it when he finds out he ran the entire dirt trail again for nothing while I went to the beach……………who am I talking to?"

Chris gleefully turned around and ran back to the start. Upon arriving he veered off to the side into the brush beside the start, and found the swim trunks, sandals and towel he stored their before the start of the race. He tore off his shirt shoes and socks, and undid his running shorts, and pulled them down along with his boxer-briefs.

"Brrrrrr it's cold," he said noticing the shrinkage downstairs, and quickly pulled on the trunks. Once he was set he ran down to the beach, about five minutes away.

Upon arriving he took in the crowd. Heather was lying with Erin. Daniele and Julie were laying together, and decided he would like to join the two vixens later. The girl who went by the name Ashlyn was by herself. Josh was lying with Madison, Jack, Kayla, and one of the locals, Tyler was it? and there seemed to be another local not to far away from them trying to listen to their conversation, Neil? Shea, Cindy, Abby, and Jimmy were off away from everyone else conversing about the wedding and the incident with Tiffany and Sam, Richie not to far from them playing in the sand. Finally he found the two guys he was looking for. "Michael! Ringo! Hey!" Chris called walking over to them, spreading out his towel.

"What's up man? I thought you were going running with James" said Michael

"I was but I decided that if I let him run it all by himself the whole time for nothing would be more fun" said Chris

"Shit man, he's going to be fucking pissed when he's done and he finds out" said Ringo

"Oh I wouldn't say that" said Chris

"Why not" they asked simultaneously

"Oh I don't know…..I'm very…..persuasive?" he questioned himself, "Plus why would he want to hit this pretty face, I could get any girl, or guy for that matter. Maybe I'll try and get Jack later, and make that local mad just for fun"

The other two found this funny and laughed at their friend

"Screw it I'll figure that out when he gets back" said Chris talking about James

* * *

Meanwhile back on the dirt trail, James was reaching the uphill climb and slowed to a walk.

"I don't see Chris anywhere, I can walk now, better to be safe, if I don't pay attention I could run right off the path and down below."

James took the opportunity to glance over the edge, and saw sharp jagged rocks below. "Man that would suck if I fell over"

Little did James know that someone was sneaking up behind him, "Yah it would suck if you fell over, and that's why I'm going to push you over instead" the someone thought to themselves

James had now come to a full stop and was looking below when suddenly he felt like he didn't weigh a thing. He soon realized that he must have fallen over, "OH GOD!!!!!!!" he screamed. The rocks were getting closer, and he had nothing to grab on to. "This is it" he thought "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed

Someone watched from above as James' body connected with the rocks with a bone crunching sound. His body was impaled by the rocks through his head, torso and right leg. The blood was freely gushing out of the wounds.

Someone looked on with glee, pleased with the pain they had caused. The someone soon broke off into a run in a hurry to get back to their previous engagement, leaving the corpse to soon rot at the bottom of the cliff.

End of Trauma

* * *

**Deaths:**

Sam

James

Meaning for chapter title: I called the chapter Trauma, because I dealt with the two main types of trauma. I had Abby have mental and emotional trauma dealing with being back on the island yet again, and James experienced blunt force physical trauma in his death, smacking into the ground, and impaling himself on the rocks. The real question is whether he died instantly from impact or impalement.

**Sorry if you didn't like it and if it wasn't what you expected, I'm not a fan of my writing even when people say they like it**.

**REMEMBER: I'm stopping the whole guess the killer game, since only one person had done so up to this point so once again thanks again ****booksmartblonde333.**

Oh yah and this chapter was kind of short compared to the first one, but that's because the first chapter had to deal with getting everyone to the island making sure to mention every character etc. etc.

If you didn't like the length, the chapters will get longer towards the end and as of now the further I plan into the story the more excited I get because I feel and kind of know those chapters will be the better ones.

The chapters now to me aren't so well because everyone is still happy cheery and I still have a big cast of characters to work with, so be patient if you still think it sucks at this point

The next chapter will continue off where this one left off. It will most likely start off on the beach.

Preview of a death for next chapter: Having someone tell the truth leads to a death.

Until next time thanks for reading, and review please, if you don't I'll hold the story hostage muhahahahaha. Not really, I'm full obviously lying right now!


	4. Slit

Sorry for the delay, but I've been tired so yah. No to mention my mother isn't the greatest person to be around. What I mean is one snide comment about life from her can be depressing and make me want to smack her. She always complains about everything, and I mean everything

**Recommended listens: No Parade – **_**Jordin Sparks**_ and** New In Town – **_**Little Boots**_

**Chapter title: Slit **

Chapter Warnings: Death (obviously) Language, hints of activities and the start of them, and male and female nudity. Hooray for nudity!

**I do not own Harper's Island **

**Characters still alive:**

Aaron

Abby

Ashlyn

Chris

Cindy

Daniele

Dean

Erin

Gwen

Heather

Jack

Jimmy

John

Josh

Julie

Kayla

Kennedy

Madison

Mak

Mark

Mary

Michael

Michelle

Neil

Richard

Ringo

Sara

Shea

Stephanie

Tyler

* * *

**Setting: The Beach**

Madison Allen, soon to be Madison Sutta, was relaxing at the beach with family and friends. She laid her head back down on her towel after watching Josh's friend, Chris approach the beach and lay with Michael and Ringo.

Madison let out a deep sigh and snuggled her nose into the plush towel. "This is so nice" she thought looking up at the sky, "I'm glad everyone could make it here, I'm going to dedicate this wedding to you Aunt Trish"

Madison was about to lay back down, when Kayla caught her attention. Kayla was frantically waving her arms trying to get Madison's attention as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb the boys, who seemed to be deeply relaxed, or just deep in sleep. Kayla smiled when she realized she had succeeded in her task. She began to mouth words to her from her spot.

Madison was having a hard time deciphering what Kayla was trying to say. She picked up "you" and "me" but wasn't so sure what a "yak" and a "waiter" had to do with anything. "Kayla! Stop fooling around!" she said in a whisper, "Now what do the both of us have to do with a yak and a waiter?"

Kayla slapped her head, "Not a yak and a waiter you nitwit, Jack and water" she whispered back, "You, me and Jack should go in the water for girl talk" however the last part wasn't as quite as she had wanted it to be.

"What's this about water?" Jack asked from his spot next to Tyler

"Kayla wants to take you and me in for girl talk" said Madison

"Do we have too?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Good now that it's settled let's go" said Kayla standing and reaching for her two friends. She had just pulled Madison up and was about to reach for Jack, when two arms wrapped around Jack's waist stopping her, "You can't…………have him" said Tyler pausing in between for a yawn.

"Sorry lover boy but I'm borrowing him" said Kayla, reaching for Jack and pulling him up this time without interference.

"I thought you said it was _girl_ talk" mumbled Josh, face buried in his towel.

"Well Jack's the girl in the relationship so that's good enough" said Madison walking towards the water where Kayla and Jack were waiting.

"HEY!" said Jack whipping around, blush on his face. However before he had a chance to retort, Kayla pushed him into the water.

He sprang from the water "COLD! COLD! COLD!" he yelped. Kayla watched on in amusement and started laughing, while Madison offered a sympathetic smile. "You think that's so funny?" asked Jack, "Let's see how you like it," tugging on her arm, he pulled Kayla into the water with him.

Now Madison was laughing at the expense of her two friends. The two wet and shivering friends looked to each other before nodding their heads and pulled Madison in.

"HEY!!!" she yelped surfacing.

The other two merely swam off deeper into the water away from listening ears. Once satisfied with the distance Kayla turned to face her friends, treading water. "Okay Jack spill, what's going on with you and Tyler, there hasn't been any under the covers loving has there?"

"What???" he asked catching up, "I don't understand, what are you getting at?"

"She wants to know why you two are so in to each other so quickly, and if you've done…..it" said Madison

"Oh…….OH" said Jack blushing, "No we haven't done that yet" he answered, "And I can't believe you would think I would put out after not even three days!" he snapped at Kayla

"Ok, ok, sorry" said Kayla, "But what's up? You two were just laying there and when I try to get you up he springs for you claiming I can't have you! Possessive much?"

"I'm going to have to agree with her Jack, doesn't it seem a little fast?" asked Madison floating on her back

"Yah, I'm sure it does seem a little fast, but we're getting to know each other, but I thought it was about time I moved on with the whole Brad situation. I'm sure Josh told you about it" Jack said looking down at the water.

"Brad situation?" asked Kayla

"I'm going to go under for a bit, why don't you tell her Madison" said Jack quickly diving under the water.

Madison sighed looking down at her friend. She knew he didn't want to talk about it, but if he was willing to move on she supposed she should help him in some way.

"Okay so here's the deal, Josh told me this after I first met Jack. It all started his freshmen year of high school. He was pretty naïve, and was really happy. However one day he met Brad, and the two were immediately attracted to each other, much like his situation with Tyler now. The two started a steady relationship, however things went bad. Long story short Brad used him for his body, and broke up with him some time later."

"Oh………" Kayla responded, "…….yikes"

Jack resurfaced gasping for breath, "So" he started, "I'm guessing now that my sex life is now off the table, lets lighten the mood and talk about Madison's"

"What?!?!" she gasped

"You know, you and Josh, playing a little bump, bump" said Kayla grinning.

"We did not, not with everybody listening" defended Madison

"I don't know sounded like it to me" said Kayla

"Oh Josh….right there….that's it...oh oh oh yeah" said Jack imitating Madison

Madison was now blushing, red as an apple. "Whatever!" she yelled splashing her friends

* * *

The three continued their conversation, while back on shore Josh and Tyler were having their own conversation.

"So………I see you've taken a liking to Jack" said Josh sitting up

"Yah" said Tyler still on his back

"That's……..good?"

"I like to think so"

"So where do you see yourself with him in say… a year?"

"I don't know"

"I hope you're not just along for the ride"

"Elaborate please"

"I mean you better not just be using him"

"I would never do that" said Tyler turning to face Josh, "Never"

"Good" said Josh

"Why is he so important to you?"

"Because he's my little brother"

"You two don't look like you would be related, I'm guessing it's more of a spiritual bond then blood, am I correct?"

"Yes, yes you are"

"You also seem to extra protective of him, is something up?" asked Tyler

"I just don't want to see him get hurt again" said Josh

"What do you mean by that?"

Josh then told the story to Tyler that Madison had told Kayla.

"I suddenly remember something I have to do" said Tyler getting up, "Tell Jack I'll talk to him later"

"Sure" Josh said laying back down.

* * *

Tyler was on his way home from the beach thinking of the recent conversation, when someone tapped him on the back. Off guard he spun around to find Neil, with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Oh Neil......what do you want?" he asked

"Oh I don't know Ty…..I just thought maybe we could have a lot of fun together" whispered Neil leaning close to Tyler

"Oh Neil I thought we went over this," said Tyler leaning close, like Neil had, "Not now and not ever" said Tyler with a stern tone, he laughed as he walked away.

Neil stood there dumbfounded, "Why? Why does he always shoot me down? GOD I just want to slit his throat!" he thought, "If he doesn't want me then I'll just have to move in on his territory" and with that he turned and started to walk towards his own home.

* * *

"Well here it is Reverend Kirk" said Mary escorting him to the church.

"Wow I must say your husband and Mark did a fine job restoring the church after the fire" said Reverend Kirk, "And please call me Dean for now, no need to be formal until the wedding" he said.

"Very well Dean" said John walking up to his wife, "I think Mark and I covered everything and made it more presentable inside, however feel free to look around and let us know if there's anything you want us to improve on."

"Thank you John, I'm sure everything will be acceptable for the service" said Dean.

"Well I'll let Mary here show you around, I need to go meet Mark, said something about the old bride" said John walking off, "I'll see you later honey!"

Mary waved goodbye to her husband and proceeded to lead Dean into the church.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest Stephanie was currently walking through it alone. She had been with Mak about forty five minutes ago, before he ran off. "MAK!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!"

There was no response. Stephanie was about to yell out again, when someone spun her around. She was relieved to find Mak grinning and panting. "Jesus! Where the hell were you?" she asked

"Follow me and I'll show you" he said leading her deeper into the forest.

They walked for another ten minutes until he lead her into a clearing with a blanket. "You know, now that I think about it, coming out to the woods to screw doesn't sound as appealing as it did before" she said

"Well, think of it this way, out here you can be as loud as you want, and we have time to try all sorts of things" he said unzipping his pants

"Is that so? Like what?" she asked

"I'll tell you," he said walking towards her flinging the rest of his clothing on the ground on the way.

"Yes why don't you" she said pulling off her shirt, exposing her bare chest to the cool air.

"Well we could try….." he whispered quietly into her ear

Stephanie's eyes widened "YOU PERVERT I'M NOT DOING THAT! I'M NOT SOME SLUT FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH" she screeched pulling her shirt back on, "Now you better tell me the way back to the inn, you've dragged me out here and I don't know which way to go"

"That way, and Stephanie you would be lucky to have me, I'm going to be a doctor someday and it would have been wise to accommodate me and meet my needs" he said pointing in a random direction in a tone that showed he was pissed

"Yah whatever you say, and thanks" she sneered, "Oh and by the way I see why Madison broke up with you" she said inclining her head downwards before pushing him into a patch of mud.

"Ahhh" he groaned when his bare backside splattered against the mud

"HAHAHA, hey Mak, is that just mud or did you just shit yourself from terror?" she asked poking fun at him

"BITCH!" he yelled throwing mud at her.

She easily dodged and ran off in the direction Mak had pointed. Mak soon after pulled himself from the mud, and looked around for his clothes. He looked one way, and looked the other. "Fucking bitch stole my clothes" he said, "Great now I have to run naked back to the inn" he thought and started running, hoping along the way no one saw him. "Oh well the joke is on her, she doesn't know I sent her in the totally wrong direction.

* * *

A couple of hundred feet away from Mak, Sara, Gwen and Kennedy had also decided to head back to the inn, finishing their exploration of the forest.

"It really is beautiful out here" said Sara

"Yah I suppose" said Gwen looking around

"There's to many bugs to enjoy it" said Kennedy

"They're not all bad" said Sara holding a ladybug on her finger

"You should really pay more attention to where you're walking Sara" said Gwen

"Why's that" she asked turning around

"You'll find out in a second" said Kennedy

"Huh? What are you talking………ahhh…..oooooof" Sara hadn't realized she had walked towards the edge of a small hill. Misplacing her footing she easily tumbled down the hill.

"Is she ok?" asked Kennedy

"I'm more concerned about the ladybug" said Gwen

Kennedy was about to respond when she heard Sara scream

"What is it?" asked Gwen running down the hill, with Kennedy behind her

They reached Sara when she turned around with tears in her eyes, "B….b…..b…bones" she squeaked

"WHAT!?!" said Kennedy alarmed, "Let me see!"

Kennedy looked down to inspect the small pile of bones, "I can't tell what kind of bones they are"

"I can, they're dog bones" said Gwen

"How do you know?" asked Sara

"This" she said, holding up a dog collar, "It says, Gigi. Must have been someone's pet, and it probably got lost" said Gwen

"Well now that we know can we please leave, they may just be dog bones but they still creep me out" said Kennedy

"Yah let's get back to the inn" said Sara, and with that the girls continued walking back

* * *

Back on the beach, Abby, Jimmy, Cindy, and Shea were still talking about the wedding. "I just hope I'll be around when it happens" said Cindy

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you won't be here" said Shea alarmed, "This means so much to Madison….....and me"

"I know it does Shea, I promise I'll try, but I could be called back to shoot a number of crucial scenes for the show at any time in the next few days" said Cindy

"Cindy I can't believe you...." however Shea was cut off by Richie's shouting

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Look what I made" the nine-year old shouted, showing off his sand castle

"Wow that's great little man, you did that all by yourself?" asked Jimmy looking to encourage the little boy

"That's right" he said smiling gleefully.

Shea's frustration had temporarily been put on hold, glad to see her son happy. "Richie sweetie why don't you go play with your sister for a bit"

"Ok" he said and ran off to Madison

She let out a sigh and turned to Jimmy, "Thank you, you're the closest thing to a father he'll ever have, and I greatly appreciate it"

"Oh it's no problem Shea, I'm just glad I can help" said Jimmy

"Me too" said Abby kissing Jimmy on the lips, "You're going to make a great father someday"

* * *

Richie had reached where Madison, Josh, Kayla, and Jack were lying. "Madison will you play with me?" he asked

Madison lifted her head to look at her younger brother, "I don't see why not, how does a game of chicken sound?" she asked

"Is that the one were someone sits on someone else's shoulders?" he asked

"It sure is, so how about you and me take on Jack and Kayla. Josh you can ref"

"Ok" he said and raced for the water with Madison following him.

"Get up Jack!" said Kayla

"NO! You're not dragging me into the water again"

"Oh yes I am, and there's no Tyler to save you this time" she said

"I'd like to see you try" said Jack

"Let's go" said Josh pulling Jack up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Damn it Josh" said Jack, "I still don't know how you can lift me so easily, it's not like your extremely buff"

This was true, Josh was buff and toned but not overly so, and while Jack wasn't buff like him, he was in no means scrawny and had a few muscles.

"Yah, Yah we've covered this, now in you go" Josh said flinging Jack into the water.

"GAH!!! COLD!!!" yelped Jack as soon as he surfaced

Richie giggled at Jack as he got up on his sisters shoulder. "Well come on you two get into position" said Madison

Jack was trying to lift Kayla up having limited success, "Come on, put your back into it!" Kayla said

"Wouldn't be so hard if you didn't weigh so much" grumbled Jack

"WHAT!?!?" she screeched

In their moment of distraction Madison charged forward trudging through the water. "ATTACK" she screamed, and all it took was one hard shove from Richie to send Kayla and Jack toppling.

Madison, Josh, and Richie were laughing as Kayla and Jack resurfaced. After a while Michael, Chris, Ringo, Julie, and Daniele, were invited to join in the games. Heather and Erin watched together silently placing bets on who would win. Ashlyn was still too busy tanning to take notice.

After an hour of fun, the guests slowly but surely started to return to the inn for dinner that 'Sam' aka Mary had prepared. It was soon time for bed, and everyone was returning to their rooms for the evening.

* * *

Mak had finally negotiated his way back to the inn, and quietly slipped in. He was rounding the corner, still nude and still muddy, when he rammed into someone, Julie Lee to be exact. "Sorry Julie" he said

"Oh it's ok" said Julie on her hands and knees, "I was just on my way to…." She paused coming face to face with Mak's little friend, "Ummmmmm"

Mak quickly side stepped her, not bothering to help her up, and ran for his room.

Julie stood blushing "Weirdo……I have no clue why Madison invited him" she thought.

* * *

About 3 hours later everyone was fast asleep in their rooms except for one person. A lone figure walked down the hallways of the inn, searching for a particular room. Once the figure had located the room, they slipped in the master key and popped the door open.

Once inside the figure looked around and found what they were looking for, the occupant's phone. Picking it up the figure scrolled through the numbers. Once they found a suitable contact they pressed the edit button and changed the contact information.

Pleased with their work the figure set the phone down and proceeded to leave the room, and relock the door behind them.

* * *

Stephanie was exhausted, she was now just returning to the inn during the _dead_ of night. It had taken her two hours to realize that Mak had sent her in the wrong direction, and then another two to just get back to where the blanket was, she then had to find her own way back. She did have a slight bit of revenge, tossing his clothes into a small stream.

She let out a cry of relief when she spotted the inn. She ran up to the main door and walked into the lobby. She would have loved to have just fallen right into bed, but she was dying of thirst. "If I were water where would I be?" she thought to herself, "The kitchen!" she exclaimed.

She hurriedly walked to the kitchen unaware of a person following her.

She burst through the door and walked to the fridge, not noticing the person slip in as the door still swayed open. She opened the fridge door and looked around for some bottled water. Disappointed she found no bottles, she walked over to a cupboard to look for a glass. The squeak of the cupboard door masked the unsheathing of a knife from the butcher block.

After finding a glass, Stephanie searched the dark for a sink. Once she found the knob she turned it on and filled her glass. "Now just need some ice" she said. "Where's that deep freeze?" she asked herself

The person slowly stalked behind her waiting for the right moment to strike. "Found it" she said

With glass in one hand, she used her other hand to open the deep freeze. The sight before her caused her to drop her glass. Sam's corpse was staring up at her with a shocked look. The glass smashed into the ground with a loud crack, Stephanie was about to scream out when the person stepped out from behind her, and pressed the knife to her neck.

All it took was one swift motion, and the blade sliced through her flesh. Her blood sprayed out into the deep freeze coating the ice and various foods with the red liquid. The person let her body fall forward and inside the deep freeze. Stephanie just stared into the ice, unable to breathe, letting her blood flow from the wound, and with one final strained gasp, she died.

The person was content to just close the deep freeze, and tried to, there just wasn't enough room. Thinking quickly the person grabbed a trash bag, and pulled Stephanie's corpse out, and proceeded to stuff her body into the large bag.

The person then dragged the bag out back and threw it into the dumpster. The person then returned to the kitchen and cleaned any evidence of a murder in the kitchen, cleaning the blood and glass, and washing the knife before returning it to the butcher block.

The person then proceeded to return to their room, calm and collected

End of Slit

* * *

**Deaths: **

Stephanie

(and I suppose Gigi)

Meaning for chapter title: Basically I couldn't come up with anything better so I added Neil "playfully" wanting to slit Tyler's throat and Stephanie actually having her throat slit.

This chapter was even shorter then the other two and I'm sorry for that, but this chapter was mainly a continuation of chapter 2. I split the two up because I didn't want to have a chapter that was like 8k long.

Preview of a death for next chapter: I use something from _The Descent_

**Anyway thanks for reading, and please review! I live for your reviews, and it lets me know what you really think. Sorry it took me a while to update, but I did, so yay. See you next chapter. **

**Ok lets say this the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Yes I am a needy review person, am I ashamed…….hell yes…but my greed for reviews overpowers my ashamedness. Okay I'm leaving before I embarrass myself further**


	5. Picked Off

Ok so chapter 4, **I would first like to start off by dedicating this chapter to the reviewer "griffin" and lucky7steph. Their reviews really made me happy**. I know my writing isn't the best; I'm not usually a fan of my writing anyway, but the more I do write the better I will become. Honestly I just did this for fun, and I'm glad that I've found people who are enjoying it.

I was really going to update on Tuesday, but I was extremely tired and I was going to update yesterday, but my family was being stupid.

Just a random fact to toss out there, I noticed whenever I upload the chapter I label it has HP Chapter # and I thought to myself, Why the hell did I put HP? Weird, maybe it was a lack of sleep.

Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, and I mean **all** the reviews.

So anyway I don't think there is anything else to say so I guess I'll just go ahead and start.

**Recommended listens: The Dance – **_**Charlotte Martin **_and** Delete You**_**- Ashley Tisdale  
**_

**Chapter title: Picked Off**

Chapter Warnings: Death (obviously) and language.

**I don't own Harper's Island**

**Characters still alive:**

Aaron

Abby

Ashlyn

Chris

Cindy

Daniele

Dean

Erin

Gwen

Heather

Jack

Jimmy

John

Josh

Julie

Kayla

Kennedy

Madison

Mak

Mark

Mary

Michael

Michelle

Neil

Richard

Ringo

Sara

Shea

Tyler

* * *

The guests of the Candlewick Inn were sleeping peacefully, completely unaware on the events that had taken place on Harper's Island yesterday, and the events that would take place today.

One guest was currently sleeping peacefully in their bed, occasionally tossing and turning to the left and right. You could hear a pin drop, and for that reason the sleeping patron was easily awoken by the sound of a ringing phone. The guest was vaguely aware that their phone was ringing and groggily reached over to the nightstand grabbing blindly to locate the phone. After a few seconds on searching the guest located the phone and pulled it close to their ear.

"Hello?" the guest asked

"Hello Ms. Loomis?" the voice asked

"Yes" Cindy said, "May I ask who this is and why are you calling so early?"

"About that, you are needed back on set. It turns out that we lost some critical footage and we need to reshoot the scenes."

"Um ok, but you didn't answer my first question"

"What was that again Ms. Loomis?" the voice asked.

"Who is this?" Cindy asked, she then took it upon herself to look who had called. Her caller ID said that it was her manager, Tom. "How did you get Tom's phone?"

"You see Ms. Loomis, I'm Tom's new assistant, Caroline Fitzgerald, and I'm sure that explains why I have Tom's phone"

"Why isn't Tom speaking to me now?" Cindy inquired.

"Well you see, Tom is currently debating with producers about your schedule, he says you shouldn't be bothered to come back, since you are at a wedding, but the producers are having none of it. Apparently the footage in question was supposed to be shipped to the editing studio last night."

"Ok I understand, but can I please speak to Tom?" asked Cindy, she was feeling slightly annoyed and this Fitzgerald person was a mystery. Her voice seemed to sound inconsistent; almost sounding like someone was trying to alter their voice.

"I'm afraid not Ms. Loomis, Tom is extremely busy. We sent a boat out to Harper's Island a while ago and it should be there waiting for you, so if you could please be at the docks quickly the sooner you can get back to the mainland."

"But you don't understand I!" however Cindy was cut off as Caroline hung up.

"God damn fucking bitch, making me get up" Cindy cursed, upset by the fact of having to return home due to someone else's incompetence.

Cindy quickly pulled on a fresh set of clothes, and found one of her smaller bags to bring a few necessities for the quick trip. Cindy didn't dread the fact of returning home quickly and then venturing back, she really dreaded having to tell Shea, and so early in the morning too.

* * *

Cindy quietly opened her door and snuck around the hallways to Shea's room. She knocked on the door as quietly as she could. After a minute she heard movement and grumbling. The door was soon flung open to reveal Shea looking quite upset. "Cindy!?!" she yell whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Well Shea, you know that conversation we had yesterday about me might having to go back home for some shoots?"

"Don't tell me you're going now?" asked Shea

"I'm really sorry Shea, I promise I'll be back as soon as possible, but it's really important that I go." said Cindy

"I can't believe you Cindy….however if you really have to go then go, just get back here fast" said an aggravated Shea.

"I'll go at the speed of sound" said Cindy. She then pecked Shea on the cheek and ran off down the hall.

* * *

Cindy had been walking down the dirt path from the inn to the dock in the pitch dark, she tried to increase her pace every so often, not only to get to the dock faster but because she felt defenseless out in the open.

Cindy let out a sigh of relief as the harbor came into view, dreading the next twenty-four hours; she at least hoped she could get some rest on the boat ride. Cindy felt a sudden sense of worry overtake her when she stepped onto the dock and for the first time noticed that there was no boat to be found.

Instead of letting her fear overtake her she let anger take over instead. She immediately whipped out her phone to call this Fitzgerald woman back. She was scrolling through her contacts and was reaching the T's when a squeaky plank caught her ear.

She thought there was something or someone there but due to the dark she couldn't see more then ten feet in front of her. Being cautious Cindy stepped a few more feet outwards on the dock. She looked back to her phone and found Tom and hit the dial button. Cindy watched as the numbers appeared on the screen; however she was taken off guard when the numbers that were dialed were not Tom's but a new set she did not recognize.

Cindy was overtaken with immense fear, "How did this happen, why, who?" was what she thought , until she was shaken out of it by a phone ringing not to far away.

Cindy let out a gasp and dropped her phone and starred ahead at the entrance of the dock. The ringing was taunting her in the darkness. "Who's there!?!" she asked, "This isn't funny!"

Cindy reached down for her phone to end the call. She pressed then end button and her tears fell, splashing against the wooden dock. She was taking steps back, trying to distance herself from the unknown enemy. It was quite, way, way, way too quite. Cindy swore she could hear people turning in their beds at the Candlewick.

A surprising sound startled Cindy, causing her to scream. She looked around for the disturbance and realized it was her phone, she had a new text message; it was from 'Tom'. Cindy was contemplating not opening it, but against her better judgment opened the message. Cindy's eyes widened as she read "You're going to die tonight"

Cindy let out a scream and threw her phone down against the dock. It soon dawned on her that she had never told Tom that she was going to Harper's Island. She never even said she was going to a wedding, she just said she was going to take the week off.

She looked around for any means of escape, but was surrounded by water. She thought of just overtaking whoever was at the front of the dock, but with no weapon it was suicide. She did the only thing she thought she could do, and that was scream.

"SOMEBODY!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!! PLEASE!!!"

Cindy let the tears fall freely and was suddenly alert when she heard the sound of someone running on the dock. She was terrified when the figure came into view and she recognized the figure. "Y….y…y..you" she said trembling.

The figure raced forward catching Cindy in their arms before she could run, "No! No PLEASE NO!" Cindy screamed.

Cindy began to struggle and to her surprise broke free from her captor. She was taking her first steps away when a sudden pain in her back caused her to go down and hit the dock hard. "Ah ah ah" Cindy sobbed, she registered the fact the she had just been stabbed in the back. The figure leaned down to her body, and carelessly removed the knife only to plunge it back into Cindy several more times.

The figure acted fast to dispose of the body, they ran back to the front of the dock, and struggled brining back a heavy cinder-block and rope. Once back to Cindy's now corpse, the figure tied one end of the rope to Cindy's right leg, and the other to the block, before pushing the block over the figure removed Cindy's blouse. The figure then pushed the block over the edge of the dock, causing Cindy's body to follow soon after.

The figure watched the body disappear into the murky water, and then used the blouse to wipe up the pool of blood that had formed. Once that task had been complete the figure tossed the blouse in after Cindy, watching it sink, the figure then returned to the inn.

* * *

It was mid morning at the Candlewick Inn and most of the guests were up in the dining room eating their breakfast, no one took any mind to anyone who was missing, they merely thought they were still in bed.

Madison was currently eating some eggs with Josh when Daniele came running into the room.

"Stephanie isn't here!" she said alarmed.

"What!?!" asked Madison standing up, drawing the attention of everyone.

"I waited up for her last night to come back to her room so we could talk, but I guess I fell asleep and when I woke up this morning she hadn't returned" said Daniele

"Where could she be?" asked Josh

"I don't know" said Madison, "Does anyone know where Stephanie could be?" addressing the entire room.

No one appeared like they were going to answer, that was until Mak stood up, "Well I may know" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well where?" asked Daniele.

"I may have gotten her…..lost……in the woods" he squeaked.

"WHAT!?!" asked Daniele concerned for her friend, "HOW!?!"

"Well we kind of went out for a walk in the woods and then some stuff happened, and I may have pointed her in the wrong direction." he said

"What kind of stuff?" asked Julie from where she was sitting; she hadn't forgotten how she had caught Mak with his _pants down_ yesterday.

"Oh you know, just…stuff" he said

"It doesn't matter now" said Daniele, "She could be hurt out there, or…or..worse"

"Don't say that! What could possibly happen to her!" said Madison.

"I don't know Madison, but you do remember what happened on this island before," said Kennedy

Madison shot Kennedy a menacing glare and turned back to Daniele who was on the verge on tears. "We'll all go out and look for her as soon as possible ok?" asked Madison

"Ok" she sniffled, "But can we start searching now? I'm really worried about her."

"Yes of course we can, I'm sure no one would mind" said Shea, next to Madison, shooting a glare to the room as to silence any protests.

"I have one thing to add," said someone from the corner.

"And what would that be Heather?" asked Jack

"Has anyone else noticed that Cindy, James and one of the Leighmans is also missing?" Heather asked.

Everyone took their chance to glance around the room noticing their absence. "Oh well Lucas had to go back home for a sudden business matter" said Ashlyn, who was sipping on some coffee.

"And Cindy had to leave this morning for business as well, but she'll be back soon" said Shea looking at Madison.

"So that leaves James, does anyone know where he might be?" asked Josh.

"Yah Chris here was going to run with him on the dirt trail again yesterday" said Michael.

"That was before he left him" said Ringo.

"Wow, thanks guys" Chris said sarcastically.

"What the hell Chris, leaving him alone on that trail? He could get seriously hurt" said Josh.

"I'm sorry ok! I just thought it would be a funny joke!" said Chris

"Well I'm sure it's not funny to him, up there all alone and possibly hurt" said Mak.

"You're one to talk, leading that poor girl out into the woods, only to get her lost!" retorted Chris.

"WELL AT LEAST IT'S ONLY THE WOODS AND NOT SOME DANGEROUS MOUNTAIN TRAIL!" screamed Mak.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T INTENTIONALLY GET SOMEONE LOST!!!" Chris screamed back.

The two were about to come to blows when Shea silenced the room, "STOP IT!! NOW!" she yelled. Richie was now crying into her stomach.

"We'll split up and look for the two of them ASAP. I want Jack, Heather, Erin, Julie, and Chris to search the trail, since we know that he is somewhere there. Everyone else will search the forests for Stephanie since we have no clue where she could be at this point." Shea said, "Understood?"

A chorus of yeses was heard and everyone got ready to go.

"Heather, as the oldest in your group I want you to take charge on the search for James, as for everyone else I want you to split into pairs while we search for Stephanie. Madison and Josh, Abby and Jimmy, Kayla and Ashlyn, Sara and Gwen, Kennedy and Mak, Michael and Ringo, and Daniele and myself. Reverend Kirk I would appreciate it if you took Richie to stay with the Rowlands.

"The four of you should also get Tyler and Mark together so that way if someone comes back injured there is a suitable number of people there to care for them. I don't know when Aaron and Michelle will be back either, they're most likely on the other side of the island with the only way off the island, but we can't worry about them. So if everyone will get ready we'll head out." finished Shea.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the pairs had taken off into the forest to search for Stephanie, while Jack, Heather, Erin, Julie, and Chris were outside the entrance to the inn.

"Alright, Julie? Erin? I want you two to start together at the end of the trail to look for James." said Heather. The two girls nodded their heads and started walking.

"Chris I want you to start at the front of the trail" she said, and he took off in a run.

"Jack follow me, I have something planned for us" she said.

* * *

Chris had reached the start of the trail and stopped in his tracks at something ahead of him. "Someone has been here recently" he thought to himself, "Those footprints aren't mine or James'……and they're not so old."

Without a second thought Chris started to ascend the path, thinking his friend might be in danger.

* * *

Jack and Heather reached what she had been leading them to. "Here we are" she said.

Jack took in the climbing gear, it was not foreign to Jack and Heather to climb, they did it together every so often. "How did you get this out here?" he asked

"When everyone else was getting ready I set this stuff out here. I found it yesterday after the beach and I thought it would be the perfect activity to do together, I just didn't think this is what would be happening when we actually climbed."

"Awww thanks sis" said Jack.

"No problem," she smiled, "I figure that this is about the halfway point on the path. Needing to save time all we have to do is climb up to the actual path and then from there we can search" said Heather.

"Are you sure it's stable?" asked Jack.

"It sure looks it, doesn't to seem so hard either, there are a lot of decent looking holds, and it shouldn't be to hard." said Heather with climbing pick in hand.

"Whatever you say" said Jack, finishing strapping his equipment on and checking his clips. "Let's go" he said swinging his own pick into the wall and beginning the climb.

* * *

Madison and Josh had been walking through the forest for a good twenty minutes now calling out for Stephanie. "STEPHANIE!!!" Madison cried.

"I don't think she's around here" commented Josh.

"Well thinking isn't knowing, what if she can't speak or is unconscious?"

Josh simply sighed, "Whatever, I still think it was a mistake to invite Mak, I mean look what's happened, and that's not the only thing I'm worried about."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well maybe he still has feelings for you? I hope not because I would do anything for you, even kill."

Madison shivered, "Please…..please never ever say that or do it," tears now in her eyes.

"Babe what's wrong?" asked Josh pulling Madison close and kissing her.

"A certain man by the name of Dunn did the same thing for the woman he loved….and it cost a lot of people their lives……including my father."

Josh went to comfort Madison, but she shrugged him off, and continued to walk forward.

"STEPHANIE!!!!" she screamed.

* * *

Dean was walking with Richie into town to one of the inhabited buildings, the home of the Rowlands. Richie was apprehensive about going with Dean since he was a stranger, but since his mom had told him too, he supposed it was ok.

Dean knocked on the door and a few seconds later Mary's face appeared. "Please come in" she said.

Having been the cook since Sam's 'departure' she already knew of the search parties, she had then returned home to inform John, Neil, Tyler and Mark.

"Thank you" Dean said, "I'm sure you have all been informed of what is going on, however John I would like to head to the church to finish preparations. In case we forget there is still a wedding to be held after the two youngsters are found"

"Alright then, if you are ready then let's go" said John. The two men proceeded to leave the home and head for the church.

"I'm going to go help Jack" said Tyler.

"Well then I'm going too" said Neil.

"Why would you come?" asked Tyler

"Because if I can't have you, then I'll have him, I'm sick and tired of being alone" he said racing off, Tyler following him not far behind towards the mountain trail.

Mary sighed at the boys' behavior and returned inside. "So would you two like something to drink?" she asked Richie and Mark.

"Afraid not, I have some work to finish up that I started" said Mark stepping out of the still open door.

Mary sighed once more and turned to Richie, "Would you like to watch TV while I made you a snack?" she asked.

"YES!!" he yelled excitedly

Mary smiled and showed him to the couch.

* * *

Erin and Julie were currently walking on the mountain path looking for James. The two were in an awkward silence, not having to much in common except for the fact that they were friends with Madison. "Soo….." started Julie, "How are you?"

Erin was shaken from her thoughts by the disturbance "Huh?"

"I asked how are you."

"Oh sorry, I'm fine, I was just thinking." said Erin.

"About?"

"Well don't you think it's strange that Shea was so quick to split everyone up?"

Julie started to think, "Yah…I suppose. You don't think _things_ could be happening again, do you?" she asked.

"I don't know….after hearing what happened here, you just have no idea what people are capable of" Erin said, "What's that?" asked Erin breaking off into a run.

"What's what?" asked Julie not seeing anything, "ERIN! ERIN WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she yelled, but it was to late as Erin had already rounded the corner and was out of sight.

* * *

Jack and Heather were closing in on the top of the climb with no problems…well one problem. "Jack!" Heather called.

"Yah?" he asked looking below him at his sister.

"My pick is stuck," she said, "You keep climbing, and I'll be up soon."

"Are you sure you can get it out?" he asked.

"I'm sure I can figure something out, but in the mean time go, James is still up there and we have to find him" she said, "Now go."

Jack didn't argue with his sister and kept climbing. He soon reached the top and pulled himself onto the path. Not seeing anyone he threw his pick and equipment down and looked around.

* * *

Heather had finally managed to get her pick out of the rock, by slowly inching it out as not to throw herself back down to the ground. She continued to climb upwards and soon she reached the summit of her climb. She had just thrown her pick over when she a person above her. She immediately thought the person was Jack because of the hair color, although it appeared lighter, but she thought that was due to the sun shining.

"Help me up will you Jack?" she asked reaching out her hand. She had everything above her waist pulled over and looked up to the person as to see why she hadn't been helped yet, to see the person had a climbing pick in hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

The person then swung the pick down and pierced Heather's throat.

Heather tried to form words, but coughed up blood, and let some trickled down her chin. She then raised up a shaky hand up to the person in weak defense and pain. However the person merely pulled the pick out, causing more pain for Heather.

The person looked on in a sadistic glee, and shoved Heather over the edge with their foot. However the person didn't get to enjoy their work, the person had to disappear before someone came, and so that's what they did, disappeared.

As Heather fell she wondered, "Why? Why me? What did I do?"

The pain in her throat was unbearable, but she noted it slowly dulling. Heather's vision was fading, and she let darkness consume her, but not before one last thought crossed her mind, "I'll see you soon Jack"

If she were still alive, she would be thankful that she passed before her body smashed down into the rocks below.

End of Picked Off

* * *

**Deaths: **

Cindy

Heather

Meaning for chapter title: I actually think I'm sooo clever with the title, not, lol. Anyway I called it Picked Off because the guests are being picked off one by one, and Heather was killed with a climbing pick.

Anyway I've decided to shorten the story chapters from 14 to 13 so one chapter can have a lot of deaths. This was chapter 4 of the story so have fun while it lasts.

Also once I get close to the end, **you'll have a chance to save someone who is still alive.** More information will come later once the time arrives.

I also decided that even though a reviewer said I should focus more on my grammar, I think it's more punctuation, I didn't so much. The reason being I don't want to stress so much on the little, little things because I want to get as much done as possible before I go back to school. I start August 10th which is less then two weeks away.

So really what do most of you care about more? Great punctuation and grammar, or more story completed before I don't have as much free time as I used too. I mean I know the grammar is important, I take Advanced English, but I just want to finish a lot of it first

Preview of a death for next chapter: _ Someone_ can't save you now

**Anyway thanks for reading, and please review! I live for your reviews, and it lets me know what you really think. **

**And since this worked so well the last time, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Yes I am a needy review person, am I ashamed…….perhaps…but my greed for reviews overpowers my ashamedness. **


	6. Gut Wrenching

Ok so here we are chapter 5. I really wanted to work on this sooner but yah….5 reviews….BIG motivation. No I'm just kidding I really love any reviews I get; they just make me smile and want to continue to write immediately.

**I once again dedicate this chapter to the reviewer "griffin" and lucky7steph. These two are some of my more loyal reviewers and I absolutely love them, and thanks for investing in and reading this story you two.**

Anyway it's Tuesday, but I feel like I should say Wednesday because I probably won't have it finished/posted until Wednesday, but maybe if we're all lucky I'll finish in say the next 3 or 4 hours if I can stay focused. I get distracted easily so let's hope that doesn't happen

On a sad note, well sad for me, my internet connection for my Wii suddenly spazzed out on me! I can't go online and play against those wonderful people.

I'm bummed, and sweet Jesus! I only **5 days** of summer vacation left! I'm excited to get back to school though, I've heard from some of my older friends that I have some really great teachers. I'm just really worried about French 2, apparently the teacher doesn't allow you to say **anything** in that class unless it's in French, and during the summer…..all that French kind of….slipped out of my brain…….yah…….crap.

Anyway don't let my future misfortune get you down, because I have a feeling you don't care, and totally bypassed this little author note intro. Thanks if you did read it!

OH and Lady GaGa was nominated for **9** MTV Music Video awards! If you don't get why I put this information in here….just look at my name =P

**Recommended listens: Already Gone – **_**Kelly Clarkson **_and **Early Winter – **_**Gwen Stefani**_

**Chapter title: Gut Wrenching **

Chapter Warnings: Death (obviously) and language.

Oh and it might seem like I forget to mention characters in some instances, but believe me I'm aware of all the characters and what they are doing.

**I don't own Harper's Island**

**Characters still alive:**

Aaron

Abby

Ashlyn

Chris

Daniele

Dean

Erin

Gwen

Jack

Jimmy

John

Josh

Julie

Kayla

Kennedy

Madison

Mak

Mark

Mary

Michael

Michelle

Neil

Richard

Ringo

Sara

Shea

Tyler

* * *

"Where are they?" Jack asked himself jogging along the trail, "It shouldn't have taken all of them this long to get here….I should go back and check on Heather."

The only sound that filled the air as Jack jogged back to his gear was the sound of his panting and the jingle of his clips on his pants. Jack rounded the corner to see that Heather hadn't yet arrived at the peak of their climb. Jack settled down by the edge and looked over to find that his sister was no where below. Jack thought he saw something odd down at the bottom, but spun around on his knees at the feeling of someone grabbing his shoulder.

Jack came face to legs with Chris, "CHRIS!!" he exclaimed in surprise, "Shit you scared me!"

"How did you get up here Jack?" asked Chris

"Heather and I climbed up, but I can't find her!"

"What?" Chris asked shocked, "Where did you see her last?"

"She was a few feet below me when her pick got stuck. She told me to keep going, and to look for James, so I kept climbing. I pulled myself up and looked around; I didn't find anything so I came back here, and when I returned not only was she not here, but I just looked down to where we were climbing and she wasn't even there? I'm really freaking out" said Jack with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Maybe she fell." said Erin walking up catching her breath, "I caught your guys' conversation."

"No, no don't say that!" said Jack

"ERIN WHERE ARE YO-…….oh" said Julie stopping in her tracks. She didn't know what to say, before her was a hysteric Jack, a grim looking Chris, and a blank Erin. "Erin why the fuck did you run?"

"Because I saw something, I saw Jack and Chris," stated Erin.

"I just got here like two minutes ago, how could you see me?" asked Chris.

"I see you now don't I?" asked Erin.

"Whatever ok, but where's Heather?" asked Julie.

At the mention of Heather's name Jack let the first tear trail down his face, "….I can't find her…." he said.

"Well…..she didn't come our way…did she come your way Chris?" asked Erin.

"No….I never saw Heather…..but when I first started on the trail I found a fresh set of tracks….maybe someone else was up here," he said.

"But how is that possible there's no way that someone could get past any of us without our knowledge!" said Julie becoming frantic.

"Who knows maybe they found a way," said Erin

"Can we please just focus on finding Heather?" sniffled Jack from his spot on the ground.

"Maybe there's nothing to be found," said Chris, his voiced filled with sorrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack looking up with red eyes.

"Jack you said that you and Heather climbed up right? Well is this your pick?" asked Chris reaching down on the ground and holding it up.

Julie gasped, and Erin looked on. Everyone took in the red liquid that stained the end of the pick. "Chris….what are you saying?" asked Jack.

Chris looked down with watery eyes, "Jack….did you……kill Heather?"

"WHAT!" he screamed standing up, "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK I COULD DO THAT TO MY SISTER!"

"Jack please….calm down" said Julie.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN!" Jack said turning to Julie, "CHRIS I'VE KNOWN YOU SINCE JOSH WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL!! HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF THIS? MURDERING MY OWN SISTER, YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND CHRIS!"

"Quit screaming Jack, it's not going to change anything," said Erin

"EXCUSE ME?! MY SISTER IS MISSING, AND THERE IS A BLOODY CLIMBING PICK, AND YOU TELL ME TO QUIT SCREAMING?" Jack roared.

"In case you forget Jack! IT'S YOUR PICK!" said Erin raising her voice.

"GOD I COULD JUST FUCKING HIT Y-…….." Jack didn't get to finish his sentence as he crumbled into Chris' arms who was wielding the climbing pick in hand.

"Why did you do that? You could have given him a concussion with that pick" said Julie surprised.

"I used the blunt end of the pick, and he was getting out of hand, yes it was his sister, but we all saw how he just flipped like a switch. If he did murder his sister he must be insane in some way, I always had my suspicions when I would hang out with him, but this..., Chris stopped, "….we need to detain him…lock him up or something" said Chris.

"I agree." said Erin

"What!?! You two can't be serious! Chris you even said that you saw someone else's tracks" said Julie.

"But none of them could have gotten around all of us, you said it yourself Julie." said Erin.

"Well you're the one that said they could have found a way!" retorted Julie.

"Ladies please, let's get Jack back to the Candlewick before he wakes up and then try and get everyone to let them know what's happened." said Chris holding Jack bridal style.

"But what about Heather and James?" asked Julie.

"If we're right about Jack, don't you think everyone else's safety is more important then just the two of theirs?" asked Chris departing back down the trail.

"He's right Julie," said Erin following.

"But……." Julie began, however outnumbered she followed.

* * *

Tyler and Neil had decided to wait outside of the Candlewick after departing from the Rowland home. Having no idea when everyone would return the two decided to sit and wait. "So why are you so interested in Jack?" asked Tyler.

"Well since you show no interest in me, I thought I would rain on your parade and show interest in him." said Neil.

"Do you really have interest in him, or just want to make me miserable?" asked Tyler.

"I don't know, I think I'll keep that to myself" said Neil.

"I can't believe you! I don't like you so you can't accept that and want to screw things up for me I actually am getting to know him and possibly care for him. Grow up will you!" said Tyler

"You want me to grow up?!?! You're the one who is going after him when he's seven years younger then you! Why don't you grow up and leave this island! Why are you really still living here huh? What has this place got to offer you?" Neil said standing.

Tyler stood up, not looking in Neil's direction. "What do you have nothing to say now?" Neil asked smugly.

Neil turned in Tyler's direction only to stop. Neil now knew what had caused Tyler to stop. Chris was approaching with and unconscious Jack in his arms, followed quickly by Erin and Julie.

"What happened?" asked Tyler.

"Follow us and we'll tell you." said Chris.

The group proceeded to walk inside the Candlewick and too Jack's room, relaying the story on the trail the entire way.

They had just entered Jack's room with Chris setting him down on the bed, "Now does anyone have anything to bind him?" asked Chris.

"I think I might have something," said Erin running off to her room.

When she returned with a set of handcuffs the group was surprised to say the least. "Why do you have those?" asked Neil.

"I'd rather not know!" said Julie.

Erin blushed and handed the handcuffs to Chris. "Uh thanks.." he said accepting the cuffs. He attached one cuff to Jack's right wrist and the other to the bed post.

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" asked Tyler.

"What other proof do you need?" asked Chris.

"At least give me the key" said Tyler.

"What are you his accomplice or something?" asked Chris.

"NO! I just think it would be important to have the key to unlock him incase the real murderer comes around!" said Tyler.

"We don't even know if Heather is really dead! She could be up on that trail right now looking for us!" said Julie.

"Highly unlikely," said Erin.

"That's why we should go check where the two started climbing." said Chris.

"What about us?" asked Neil.

"You can stay here for all we care!" said Chris, and with that Chris, Erin, and Julie left the room, leaving Tyler and Neil behind with the still unconscious Jack.

* * *

The group of three had been walking to what they thought had been the starting point of the climb. Chris was leading the way through, and they soon found the rocky area. Julie stopped in her tracks "Do you see that?" she asked grimly.

Chris and Erin looked to where she was pointed and saw a body, the body of Heather McCarley.

"Jesus!" said Chris running over to the corpse. Erin walked up behind Chris to examine the body, while Julie stayed behind with her back turned, not wanting to face the harsh reality of death.

"There.." said Chris, pointing to her neck, "Right there, the pick punctured her neck."

"How can you be certain?" asked Erin.

"Because look at the hole and look at the tip of the pick!" he said pulling out the pick.

"CHRIST Chris! You still have that thing?" asked Erin startled.

"Yah I knew I was going to need it later," he said shutting Heather's eyes, "Come on we should find everyone else and tell them."

"But what about James?" asked Erin.

"Well if Jack really did do this…..then I'm afraid that he's already gotten to James. We should find everyone before something else happens." Chris said standing.

Erin didn't argue and followed Chris as he walked into the woods, with Julie not far behind.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Church…..

John and Dean had entered and looked around pointing out things for the wedding, and discussing possible changes to the current set-up.

"I can't seem to place what's missing," said Dean.

"Well we have the pews set up, and everything else seems to be here, now all we need is the candles." said John.

"That's it, the candles!" said Dean, "Do you have any?"

"Of course we do, after everyone started leaving the island Mark had me round up a lot of the items on the island and organize them; we even have a shed by the Cannery that contains any harmful objects, weapons to say the least." John said.

John would soon regret letting that piece of information slip to an unknown listener the church had.

"I'll just head to the back and get them," said John.

"That would be appreciated!" said Dean.

Dean was left all alone admiring the church's organ when someone slowly made their way from their hiding spot. That someone slowly stepped behind Dean, and pulled out a knife. "John I must say this is a lovely organ!" said Dean, causing the someone to stop dead in their tracks for a few moments.

This someone saw no better opportunity and ran behind Dean, putting their hand over his mouth, someone plunged the knife into his back. Dean struggled with his attacker; however his old age and injury slowly set in on him.

Someone was growing frustrated that this old man continued to thrash about so they forced the knife in as far as they could, waiting it out. The someone noted the feeling of liquid coming in contact with their hand.

Dean didn't want to die, and the feeling of the knife going further into his back made him spill his blood from within. The hand over his mouth blocked the exit for the blood and as a result the blood seeped through their fingers and onto his shirt. Soon the darkness came and he crumpled to the floor.

This someone let out a sigh of relief and removed the knife, but was soon back on their toes when John re-entered the room carrying two boxes of candles, one blocking the view of their torso and the other blocking their face.

"Hey Reverend mind helping me out with these?" John asked.

The someone walked over to John and took the box that was blocking his face. "Hey Thanks Rev-." began John, but was cut off as someone plunged the knife into his face.

John fell to the ground, and for good measure, someone plunged the knife repeatedly into his now exposed torso, staining and ripping John's shirt and ending his life.

With John now dead, with each stab the body seemed to flop around. Satisfied with their work someone quickly pulled the corpses to the back room, not at all concerned about cleaning the blood. The someone thought it would simply dry up and blend in with the church's red carpets.

"Now……for that shed" someone said, and they were off.

* * *

Jimmy and Abby had been walking through the forest approaching an hour now looking for Stephanie. They hadn't really talk too much and it was beginning to worry Jimmy. "Abby, you okay?" he asked.

"Yah….sure….of course I am, why what's wrong?" asked Abby.

"I don't know, you just seem a little distant," said Jimmy.

"Yah well, when you're in the place where you've lost so many people it's a little hard to focus." she said.

"Abby," began Jimmy wrapping his arms around her, "Tell me how you really feel."

Abby seemed to hesitate for a second before breaking down into sobs, "I hate it here! I never wanted to come back, but with Madison and the wedding, how couldn't we? I thought I moved on, but I didn't. Being here it's bringing back so many memories and Jimmy?" sobbed Abby.

"Yes Abby…what is it?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"I think…..I think I'm seeing them….not just in my dreams…but for real. When we got here I thought I saw Cal and Chloe on the dock….and right now I see my dad….right in front of us, and I know that he's not really there, but seeing it…..it hurts so much. I just want to reach out to him!"

Jimmy looked to where Abby had pointed, and true enough Sheriff Mills wasn't there, "It's ok Abby…the wedding is in three days….and then we'll never have to come back here, never again." said Jimmy embracing Abby.

The two sat in the forest, Abby crying into Jimmy's chest.

* * *

Ashlyn and Kayla had been searching for Stephanie in the forest as well, however they had gone the entire time in complete silence. Finally Ashlyn broke the silence, "Don't you think we should call out to her?" she asked.

"Go ahead," said Kayla, slightly irritated.

Ashlyn looked at Kayla surprised, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Peachy," Kayla responded.

"You don't seem like it, I think there's something wrong with you and you're not telling me." said Ashlyn.

"It's called tact Ashlyn, there is something obviously bothering me, but I obviously don't want to talk about it!" seethed Kayla.

"Well excuse me for trying to help," said Ashlyn while stepping over a log.

"Sorry," said Kayla, "It's just hard to be here. Every time I get a second to think all I think about is not being able to help my sister, how if maybe if I was here she could have had the strength to carry on."

Ashlyn looked at Kayla with pity in her eyes. "Well she died for the one she loved right, wasn't Cal his name?"

"Yes…it was…Chloe would talk about him to me on the phone when she was here, and I guess I can take some comfort in the fact that she loved him….and would do anything to be with him."

"I hope I can find someone like that someday," said Ashlyn.

"Yah…me too" said Kayla as they continued to walk.

* * *

Shea and Daniele had been walking together like everyone else through the forest searching for Stephanie.

"STEPHANIE!!!" called Daniele.

"STEPAHNIE, WHERE ARE YOU!?!" yelled Shea, ".....I don't think she is around here."

"Well let's make sure!" said Daniele, "STEPHANIE!!!"

"Why are you so confident that Stephanie is out here? For all we know she could be back at the inn!" said Shea.

"So now you want us to go back? You were so quick to split everyone up to look but look how quickly you're caving!" said Daniele.

"Well now it seems pointless, we've called and we've searched, and no Stephanie. I DOUBT your friend is here!" Shea said.

"Well I want to keep looking….with or without you," muttered Daniele.

"FINE!" yelled Shea storming off.

"Glad to know my friend's mom is such a self centered woman!" called Daniele.

"Excuse me?" Shea asked whipping around, "You don't know ME or MY DAUGHTER!"

"Well I certainly know enough!" said Daniele running further into the forest, "STEPHANIE!!!"

* * *

"Where should we look now?" asked Kennedy behind Mak, "I'm tired"

"Would you stop complaining? We have to be precise and accurate with our searching to save time" said Mak.

"If we could hurry up and finish searching I would!" Kennedy said, glaring at Mak, "STEPHANIE!"

"Will you cut that out, she's not going to hear us," said Mak.

"Whatever….I have to make it look like I'm trying so everyone else won't get mad" said Kennedy, as she continued to walk, "Hey Mak?"

"What is it?" he asked irritated.

"When can we sleep?" asked Kennedy

Mak let out a frustrated sigh as he continued to walk.

* * *

Michael and Ringo were currently resting on the forest floor chatting about this and that. "So Michael, which one of the girls do want to have as your next conquest?" asked Ringo.

"I don't know really, Daniele has that pretty blonde hair, but Julie has this really nice rack,…ah but Kayla has that nice ass. It's hard to just chose one you know?" asked Michael.

"No…not really man….haven't you ever thought about settling down with a girl?"

"For how long? A month? Two?" asked Michael.

"No man! Like forever, with the same woman, that you love. You do know what love is right?" asked Ringo.

"Yah of course I do! When you love someone you _be_ with them!" exclaimed Michael with a cheeky grin.

"Well it depends on what your definition of be with them is man!"

"You know, screw….like rabbits!" exclaimed Michael.

"You don't get it do you?" asked Ringo, "To really love someone is to care about them, to make them happy, to want to be in their lives, and yah the _love _that comes with it is really nice, but a lot of it is just about being with them through everything."

Michael broke the eye contact, "Yah….I know…I've just never found the right person…someone I could put up with…but I'm still looking…..that Stephanie seems like she would be an ok person."

Ringo smiled at his friend, "So why don't we continue looking for her?"

"Alright then!" said Michael standing, "STEPHANIE!!!"

* * *

Madison and Josh were still searching for Stephanie, and slowly the two were becoming frustrated, not just with the situation, but with each other.

"STEPHANIE!" called Madison.

"Let's give it up!" complained Josh, "I'm thirsty and I now know she isn't around here."

Madison thought she found a way to coax Josh into searching, but she would soon find she was mistaken, "Mak would keep searching!" she said.

"Well then why don't you go find and marry him!" sneered Josh.

"God! Bad attitude much?!" said Madison.

"Well why are we doing this. You don't even really like the girl! You said yourself she forced herself on you to come!" exclaimed Josh.

"That doesn't matter right now! What if it was Jack or your parents out there lost and possibly hurt? Would you say 'You know I really want to find this person, but I'm tired so I think I'll stop' NO! You would keep going, so why should this be any different?!?"

"This is different; I don't even know the girl!"

"Well I know her and that should be enough. I know your friends and would make the effort so why should mine be any different! I know Mak would!"

"Will you stop brining up Mak?!?! You're marrying me, and if he can cause a rift like this when he's not even around us, then maybe I never want to see him again!" said Josh.

"Well maybe I should give Mak a second chance then!" yelled Madison, and with that she stormed off deeper into the forest.

"MADISON!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Josh yelled chasing after her.

* * *

"STEPHANIE!!" Ringo called out, "WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed.

"I hope we find her soon, I would _die_ for some water!" Michael said.

"Come on let's keep going," Ringo began.

"Yah sure m-.." Michael began, but a sharp pain in his gut stopped him.

He looked down to see an arrow piercing him in stomach, his eyes widened and he crumpled to his knees. "Ringo…" he squeaked out, coughing up some blood in the process.

Ringo turned to see Michael on the ground, arrow in his stomach "JESUS!!!" he screamed running over to Michael.

"Help me…." Michael began. "Please-." Michael was cut off again as another arrow zoomed through the air and pierced him in the stomach yet again.

Michael threw up the blood that had risen to his mouth onto Ringo. "AH SHIT MAN SHIT!" Ringo yelled.

With the little strength that Michael had left he looked up to Ringo and simply told him to, "…run…" he said.

"No….I can't" said Ringo with watery eyes.

"run….." Michael said again falling onto his side, "RUN!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Ringo took one last look at his friend and let the tears flow, before he turned and fled.

Michael lay on the forest floor, feeling fresh blood trickled from his mouth and wounds, "Well…..so much for settling down…." He thought.

Michael looked up as someone approached, "You…..you fucker! Why the fuck would you shoot me?" he breathed.

The someone merely offered a devilish smile, before grabbing onto one of the arrows, and yanking it out carelessly.

Michael managed to cough up one last ounce of blood before his last sigh escaped his mouth.

End of Gut Wrenching

* * *

**Deaths: **

Dean

John

Michael

Meaning for chapter title: Okay I had another hard time trying to come up with a title, like I did with chapter three, but I chose Gut Wrenching because of certain characters Gut Wrenching tales about their experiences and connections with the island and current situations, and Michael got shot in the gut.

Also once I get close to the end, **you'll have a chance to save someone who is still alive**. More information will come later once the time arrives.

Preview of a death for next chapter: Another Cal and Chloe situation.

**I have five days of summer vacation left, and with enough motivation (reviews) I hope to get two more chapters out! I will certainly have one more out before Monday, but I'm sure you all would enjoy two….possibly three. It really is all up to you. I know you readers are out there, just have the courage to submit a review, anonymous reviews are on so yah!**

Anyway I hope to see you all soon!


	7. Back Stabbed

Ok I truly want to apologize for the last chapter. Personally…..I hated it, however I saw it as the best way to further the story without giving too much away. If I can keep focused I think I'll have this chapter up today (Friday Night) clean out my backpack for school on Saturday (I start Monday) and Sunday I'll work and hopefully post one more chapter. Once I start school I think you'll probably get a chapter once a week, on the weekends, and if I don't have any homework during the regular week I'll promise to work on the story.

Anyway you guys held up your end of the deal, I went from 30 reviews to 38 reviews. I'd also like to thank all my new reviewers, but I wonder what happened to griffin, always looked forward to their review.

On another good note the internet connection for my Wii started working like right after I posted the last chapter, and it's been going back and forth, but still it's good.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **booksmartblonde333**, they are always the first person to review, and always have something nice to say, so here's to you.

I also get excited with the more characters I kill off, because I can focus on, and give more time to the ones that are still alive. Let me know which characters are you're favorites!

**Recommended listens: Painted Windows– **_**The Pussycat Dolls **_and **Cave In – **_**Owl City**_

**Chapter title: Back Stabbed **

Chapter Warnings: Death (obviously) language, and hints of activities.

**I don't own Harper's Island**

**Characters still alive:**

Aaron

Abby

Ashlyn

Chris

Daniele

Erin

Gwen

Jack

Jimmy

Josh

Julie

Kayla

Kennedy

Madison

Mak

Mark

Mary

Michelle

Neil

Richard

Ringo

Sara

Shea

Tyler

* * *

RUN! That's all that registered in Ringo's mind. Michael had just been shot, and most likely killed, and now all he could do was run; run away from whoever was doing this, and run from the fact that he had left Michael there to die

"I left him…" he thought as he ran, "I left him to die….it's my fault he's dead…."

Despite this he continued to run, he had no idea if someone was still behind him, but he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to be far, far away. "I have to find someone" he thought.

Jumping over a log he decided on the left and ran down the path, "Please…..please let me find someone!"

* * *

Michelle was laying on her back, on the deck of the island's one and only way off the island, her personal boat. Next to her was her boyfriend Aaron, and for the past day this was what they had done with the greatest portion of their time, soak up some sun.

"Babe will you rub some more lotion on me?" asked Michelle.

The only response Michelle got was a loud snore from next to her.

Michelle lifted her head and squinted her eyes, "……I know you're awake Aaron!"

The snoring stopped and Aaron lifted his head, "You do, do you?"

"Why yes, I do."

"I just put lotion on you like fifteen minutes ago!"

"More like sixteen, and besides I actually want you to rub it on my back this time!" she said offering him a wink and a grin.

Aaron didn't respond, simply brushed his bangs out of his face and reached for the bottle of lotion, "Turn over," he said.

Michelle complied and turned over onto her stomach awaiting her rub down. Michelle groaned as Aaron's hands slowly started to spread circles on her back. "We're going to have to head back soon," said Michelle breaking the silence.

"Why so?" Aaron asked.

"Well the food we brought with us isn't going to last that much longer, might be enough for lunch, but I don't know about dinner."

"Speaking of lunch what time is it?"

"It's getting close to eleven." said Michelle checking her watch.

"Do we really have to head back in?" Aaron asked.

"You know as well as I do that we have too, unless you want to starve. Why are you so set on not going back into town?" she asked.

"You know I don't like those people, they are the type of people who would be quick to stab you in the back for no good reason." he grumbled.

"Literally or metaphorically?"

He scoffed at the remark, "Both!"

"Well," she said stretching, "Be that as it may, we _are_ going to have to head back. How does half an hour sound?"

"Whatever makes you happy," he said sighing and plopping his head down on her bum, "Hey Michelle?"

"Yah babe?"

"I love you."

Michelle smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Mak was walking through the forest searching for well…..anyone at this point, a few minutes ago he turned his back for a second and the next thing he knew Kennedy was gone. "KENNEDY! WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled.

Rustling bushes to the side caused Mak to jump as Kennedy crawled through. Relieved he let out a sigh and walked up to her, "Where did you go?"

Kennedy paused for a second, seemingly thinking over her answer, "….the bathroom!" she exclaimed.

Mak raised an eyebrow in question, "You don't seem so sure of yourself."

"Well did you want to come with me?" she asked sarcastically.

Mak got a little red in the face, "No…I'm not interested in you."

"Oh….ohhhhhhhhhhhhh I got it, Makky is still wacky over little Madison!" she said with glee.

"NO! Not at all!" he said becoming frustrated.

"I see it now! You think this your last chance at Madison, THAT'S YOUR MOTIVE!"

"Motive for what?"

"Coming to the island!"

"You're off your rocker."

"I like to believe so! Anyway I think if you really still care about Madison then you should go to her. Who knows maybe she still feels the same way and you'll save yourself a lot of time before waiting to object at the wedding!" Kennedy said.

"How…but….how……you really think she might still like me?" he asked.

"You'll never know unless you go ask her!"

"Then again…….she did come here for a WEDDING!" he screamed at her.

Kennedy merely stuck her pinky finger in her ear cleaning it out, "Yah…or she could be doing it for other reasons!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmm….I don't know….maybe money?" she said.

"I can't believe you would say something like that about your own friend!" he seethed.

"HEY! She tormented me for a bit in high school, I'm allowed to get her back….even if it is behind her back. Now I suggest you go find her and tell her."

"How do I know you're not just trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

"Oh yah and then what? I'll continue looking for the secret buried treasure? All I have to do is search and stay a while for the wedding or the lack of a wedding if you are successful!"

"…..Are you sure you can handle it on your own?" Mak asked.

"I wear glasses, but I'm a tough girl, I think I can manage." Kennedy said.

"Alright then, I'll see you later!" Mak said before taking off into the forest.

"Well now that that's been taken care of, I think it's time to keep searching!" she said departing.

* * *

Back at the Candlewick Tyler and Neil continued to watch over an unconscious Jack as he slept.

"He hasn't awoken yet, do you think maybe that Chris guy did some bad damage to his head?" asked Neil.

"Who knows, however he's been out for close to twenty minutes, I'm sure if we give him some more time he'll improve." said Tyler as he grazed Jack's face with his hand.

"Yah, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you when he wakes up." said Neil.

Tyler glanced over at Neil in confusion, "Where did that come from?"

"I'm not going to try anything…….I know I should give you the chance at happiness." Neil said looking down.

"Neil……I!"

"It's okay Tyler…..All I want to do is find someone and have the same possibility you have with him right now, everyone wants someone, and hopefully you'll find yours with him."

"……..Thank you Neil," Tyler said with a small grin.

A rustling of bed sheets caught both of the boys' attention. Jack was stirring in the bed and mumbled something.

"What did he say?" asked Neil.

"He said Heather….." said Tyler, "She's still missing as far as the two of us know…..I wonder if anyone has seen or found her yet."

"I hope so," said Neil turning his attention back to the unconscious teenager.

* * *

Mary was currently in her kitchen making a stew for dinner that night. She had set Richie in her living room a few minutes ago with some juice and cookies and had managed to find a show he deemed acceptable.

Mary sighed as she chopped some carrots with her knife and proceeded to pick them up and add them to the pot. The onions were next; peeling the skin away and picking up the knife she then diced them up. She had set her knife down as the back door quietly popped open and a figure snuck in.

Mary added the onions and was reaching for her knife to move onto the next task, when she came in contact with empty space. Mary glanced over to where she had put her knife and saw just the cutting board.

A small gasp escaped her lips before she was roughly yanked by her hair back. "Make a sound and you're fucking dead," the figure said.

Mary closed her lips and straightened her form. The figure lead her by her hair to a chair, "Sit!" the figure commanded.

Mary complied and sat in the chair, she had no leeway with the figure and all she could do now was follow orders. "Where's the boat?" the figure asked.

"What?" she whispered.

"The BOAT, where is it!?" The figure asked again annoyed.

"I don't know….it should be somewhere far…other side of the island!" she said, keeping in mind that her son and his girlfriend were on said boat, and being the mother she was, wanted to protect them.

"Which means it's most likely close by," said the figure.

"WHAT! NO! IT'S FAR I SWEAR!" Mary said shocked.

"You my dear, are a horrible liar. I know your son is on that boat, so naturally you would want to protect him, and the only way you could at the moment is to lie."

Mary lowered her head as much as possible with her hair still in the figure's grasp. "So I'm right!" said the figure.

"Well after I finish with you and your son, there will only be one Rowland left!"

Mary's head flew up, "WHAT!" she said, "WHO?"

"Your other son…Neil I believe…it appears he happened to leave mommy dearest at the wrong time, leaving her all alone." The figure said mockingly.

"John….he's…..gone?" she asked, daring herself not to use the D-word.

"Dead you mean? Oh yes, watched him die myself! Nice looking man I must say, but now he's gone, and you have nothing!" the figure said.

Mary's mind was reeling. "John…….gone……really gone?" she thought, "No…..it can't be true." The man she had known since she was ten was gone.

The man that fathered her first child at the age of twelve, the only person who didn't turn their back on her when she revealed she was pregnant. The man who defended her when others called her a slut, and the man who had held her hand when she gave birth at age thirteen, and helped raise their child. The man who had asked her to marry him as soon as she was old enough, the man she had known for twenty-five years.

That man was dead, and she realized she couldn't live without him, "……………..kill me" Mary said.

The figure paused, "What was that?"

"I said kill me."

"Oh but Mary dear if I killed you who would look after your children?" the figure asked, lightly tracing Mary's knife across her neck

"They're strong……..they can protect themselves….but I…..I need to be with John." Mary said.

"As you wish," said the figure, "Only makes it easier for everyone else."

The figure was about to slit her throat when the kitchen door burst open. "Mrs. Mary do you have any more juice?" asked Richie.

"Richie!" Mary gasped, she had forgotten about the little boy.

The figure cursed themselves for their momentary lapse, removing the knife from Mary's throat the figure plunged the knife into her back, and quickly fled back out the back door.

Richie screamed as he saw Mary's figure slump over onto the table, still in the chair. Richie continued to scream as he saw a red liquid start to pool below the chair. Richie had paid no mind to the figure who was just in the kitchen.

Richie threw his empty cup from his hand and ran out of the kitchen. He would go back to the inn that's where mommy would be.

* * *

Speaking of mommy, Shea was currently walking through the forest heading back to the inn as well. Shea had been thinking over what Daniele had said to her, "Self centered? Me? I don't think so, and even if I am, I have a reason too on this damn island. Why did Madison ever want to come back here? After everything that happened, with Richard, Trish, and Dad….why? I'll ask her lat-."

Shea was cut off as a twig snapped behind her. Knowing never to just shrug it off around here she spun around. "Who's there?" she asked.

No response, "……..maybe it was just an animal," she thought.

Shea turned around and started to walk forward again, unaware of the uplifted tree root in front of her. She walked forward and caught her left foot on the root and stumbled forward. She realized that she was now tumbling down a small hill.

Shea tried to stop herself, but when her head struck a rock and she reached the soft mossy ground below she let the darkness invade her eyes and lull her into unconsciousness.

* * *

RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN! Ringo was still running, had been now for a good ten minutes and still no one. He stopped to catch his breath for a quick second before changing direction and bolting off again. He was sure there was probably nothing to be found this direction either, that was until he plowed straight into something hard.

"OOOUUUF" said the person as they flew onto the ground with Ringo.

"Sorry, Sorry!" said Ringo hurriedly picking himself up.

"Oh fuck….did anyone catch the license plate of that semi?" asked the person.

"Ha-Ha Sara, you're a real riot," said a clearly non-amused Gwen.

"Sara? Gwen?" asked Ringo looking at the girls.

"In the flesh!" said Sara sitting up.

"What's up Ringo boy, you look like you've seen a ghost," said Gwen.

"I DID, WELL I DIDN'T BUT COME ON WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he screeched.

"Whoa, Whoa, calm down, what happened Ringo? Where's Michael?" asked Sara putting a comforting arm on Ringo's shoulder.

"Michael, he's dead….I think….BUT WE HAVE TO GO!" said Ringo worriedly glancing over his shoulder.

"What do you mean DEAD?" asked Sara.

"And you think?" asked Gwen.

"Okay Ringo deep breaths!" Ringo began, "Michael and I were searching for Stephanie like everyone else right, okay but after a while we stopped walking for a second, and the next thing I know Michael's been shot," Ringo paused to see the girl's eyes widen.

"SHOT!? WITH WHAT?" Gwen practically screamed.

"an arrow!" said Ringo.

"WELL THEN LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" said Gwen taking off running.

"GWEN! WAIT!" screamed Sara, she stood about to go after her when Ringo's hand stopped her.

"Please don't leave me alone…" he said.

"But Gwen, I……what happened after Ringo?" she asked deciding Ringo needed her more.

"………I left him…….I left him to die," said Ringo breaking down into sobs, "He had been shot and he told me to run, and I did and I left him!" he cried.

"Ringo…..," Sara said pulling him into a hug, "You can't blame yourself…..he must of known he wasn't going to make it….and he wanted you to live."

"Sara……there's another problem," Ringo said trembling.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't….I don't know who it was…….and that person is still out there," he whispered.

Slowly Sara started to tremble and cling to Ringo, she looked to where Gwen had run, but she was no longer in sight.

* * *

Tyler and Neil were still sitting with Jack in the Candlewick. The room was in a dead silence except for the low breathing of Jack. However the calm was broken when a shrill screaming erupted through the inn.

"Who is that?" asked Neil.

"I don't know," said Tyler getting up.

He walked to the door and opened it to see a little boy running around screaming.

"MOMMY, MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed.

"Hey!" Tyler said hoping to get the boy's attention, "Your mommy is Shea right?"

"Ye..Yes," Richie sniffled.

"Well that makes you Richie, well Richie your mommy isn't here right now, but Jack is, you know Jack right?" he asked being cautious with the boy noticing the tear tracks on his face.

"Yes…I know him," said Richie sniffling again.

"Well why don't you come in here with us and we'll all stay here until she comes back, okay?" Tyler asked.

"Okay," Richie said.

Richie walked toward Tyler and accepted the hand he offered. Tyler put his best smile on and lead the boy into the room. Something had caused those tears, and to be safe once they were inside, Tyler locked to door.

Richie noticed a man he had seen before sitting in the corner, and then he saw Jack. "Wha…What happened to him?" he asked timidly.

Tyler turned to Jack, "Oh him….he just needed to sleep for a bit, here why don't you sit in this chair and tell Neil and me what happened."

"Well……I was out Mrs. Mary's house after everybody left. She was nice to me and gave me some cookies and let me watch her TV. After a while though I ran out of juice so I went back to the kitchen place and I saw Mrs. Mary sitting in a chair with a sharp thing to her throat, but the person who had the sharp thing got scared and put it in her back before they ran off."

Neil's eyes widened, "Was…..was that sharp thing…..a knife?" he asked solemnly.

"I..I think so," Richie whispered

Neil could feel the tears begin to form in his eyes, "Do you know who it was!?!" he asked Richie gripping his shoulders.

Fresh tears formed in Richie's eyes, "NO, NO I DON'T KNOW!" he screamed crying again.

"Neil…come here." Tyler said.

Neil turned to Tyler to see his open arms and flung himself into them. Neil started to sob as Tyler ran his hands down his back, "I…I have to go to her," said Neil pausing between sobs.

"You know you can't, we don't know if there is anything to go to, we don't even know where anyone is, besides we need to be here for these two," Tyler said gesturing to Richie and Jack.

"But Tyler..my mom…." Neil whimpered.

"I'm sure your dad was quick to find her and help her, everything is going to be fine," Tyler said kissing his cheek in comfort.

"Thank you!" said Neil returning the hug.

The two hadn't noticed that Jack had awoken and opened one eye. The eye caught the hugs and the kiss. Jack's eye watered unaware of what had happened. Instead of causing a scene Jack fell back asleep.

* * *

Erin, Julie, and Chris were walking through the forest still talking about what had happened on the mountain dirt trail.

"You guys don't think the James, Stephanie, and Heather cases are all connected do you?" asked Julie.

"There was that second set of tracks…..the more I think about it…I just can't see Jack killing his own sister." Erin said glancing at Chris.

"Neither do I, that's why should find everyone else first. Let's think about it, James went missing while Jack was at the beach, all three of us were there, a good majority were, and the only people who really weren't accounted for were the locals, minus Tyler that is." Chris said.

"They do know the island better then the rest of us," said Erin.

"So now we're thinking it's a local?" asked Julie.

"We can't jump to any conclusions until we get everyone." Chris said walking forward and deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Madison! Madison stop!" cried Josh racing behind her.

"Why should I? So you can insult other people I care about?"

"Madison don't be like that!" Josh said, "You know as well as I do that I like your friends."

"Right except Mak and Stephanie" Madison said.

"I only said those things because I'm tired and flustered okay. I'm tired because we BOTH have been searching for Stephanie, and I'm flustered because….I'm afraid you might run back to Mak okay….I'm sorry."

Madison stopped and turned to look at her fiancé. "Why would I ever go back to him….I chose you…and only you, that's why I'm marrying you!" said Madison

"I know, but I'm always going to think you can do better, because you really deserve the best!" he said.

"And the best for me…is you." Madison said leaning in to kiss Josh.

Josh grinned like a mad fox, "So am I forgiven?"

"I would say so," she said kissing him again.

"You no what's fun after making up?" he asked.

"I have an idea," said Madison unbuckling his pants and sliding them down.

"Don't you care that someone, including your mother might catch us?" he asked kissing her again.

"That's what makes it more exciting, and in the forest, even more fun!" she said.

"You really are weird," he said tugging at her shirt.

"Always and forever," she said.

* * *

No words, no words at all, just contact. Abby and Jimmy sat with their backs to a large tree. The two were totally into each other and nothing else. Abby snuggled into Jimmy's chest with her eyes cemented shut.

Every time she would open them there was someone else there. Maggie, Shane, Thomas, Malcom, Danny, Sully, Chloe, Trish, but most of the time it was them. Henry and John Wakefield, the two men that sent shivers to her spine and froze her blood.

Abby was in no rush though, she could wait it out, because every time that she froze, Jimmy was there to warm and thaw her out with his arms chest, and mouth.

Jimmy would wait with her, because she knew she was the only thing that mattered to him, and for that she would forever be thankful.

* * *

Kayla and Ashlyn had been walking with each other now for a while. The two had yet to find any sign of Stephanie or any other living being for that matter, though they were going to find something, it was most certainly not living.

"See anything to the right?" asked Ashlyn.

"Nope," said Kayla popping the P.

"The left it is then," said Ashlyn, "lead the way."

Kayla proceeded to continue walking until they came across some high brush. "Do we dare?" asked Kayla.

"Why not?" mumbled Ashlyn.

The two girls soon after entered and were feeling their way around. Kayla was keeping up a good pace when her foot connected with something. Kayla let out a small gasp at the surprise and got down on her knees to sift through the brush to see what she had kicked.

She would soon regret her decision when she laid her eyes upon the head of Lucas Leighman.

Kayla let out a shrill scream and started to back up on her hands, scratching them on the small pebbles that littered the floor.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU FIND?" screamed Ashlyn running over to where she was, Ashlyn stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the head of her former twin.

"No…no…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she screamed, "no, no, no, no, no, no" she sobbed. A rustling nearby startled both the girls into silence. Their eyes connect but quickly tore apart as Ashlyn turned and fled.

Kayla was so stunned that she could only suck in air, she turned back to the rustling that was getting closer. Kayla started to panic as the eyes of Lucas bore into her soul. She quickly pulled herself up and fled in the direction she thought Ashlyn had went.

Unfortunately for her it was the wrong direction. In the end however the rustling turned out to be a deer looking for food. The real threat was a good ways away _scouting_ out their next target.

* * *

Michelle was currently cleaning up the towels that littered the deck of her boat while Neil was munching on a cracker. Michelle had stacked the towels in the cupboard on the lower deck and started to head back up.

As she climbed the steps to return to Aaron, a figure on the cliff above caught her eye. "Hey Aaron, I think someone found us!" said Michelle

"Oh yeah?" he asked looking at her, "Who?"

"I don't know I think it-…" Michelle stopped at a sudden pain in her chest.

"Michelle, babe what's wrong? What was that noise?" Aaron asked concerned while looking at her.

Michelle stared down at her chest to see the whole near her left breast that was oozing blood. "Sh..shot" she stuttered before dropping down to the floor.

"Michelle! Michelle look at me!" Aaron said rushing to her side, "MICHELLE!" he cried tears forming when he noticed the blood.

He lifted his head to look at the cliff and was surprised to say the least when another bullet whizzed by and struck where his head had been not moments ago.

Unfortunately that was a spot on Michelle. More tears sprang to Aaron's eyes as she continued to drip blood and offer no response, "I'm not going to let you bleed out!" he sobbed carefully dragging her to the captain's cabin while more shots rang out from above.

Aaron placed a kiss on Michelle's lips and left her side to get to the controls. Aaron fired up the engine and put it on full throttle. However before he could start to turn the boat a bullet pierced the glass and connected with Aaron's exposed chest.

Aaron fell to the ground and put a hand over the wound. He was aware that the boat was moving and raised his now bloody hand to the wheel but it got further and further away with each second. Giving up Aaron flopped his arm down and grabbed Michelle's hand, squeezing it tight.

The boat continued to go full speed ahead at the cliff, knowing that their fate was sealed the figure threw the gun over the cliff and into the water.

The boat closing in on the cliff began to go with the waves smashing into the rocks and soon enough the boat smashed into them, the engine and mechanics of the boat creating sparks igniting the fuel causing the boat to explode.

So take comfort however you want, the young lovers could have died from the gun shots, the explosion, or drowned as the debris started to sink into the cold water below. Only I will ever know.

End of Back Stabbed

* * *

**Deaths: **

Mary

Michelle

Aaron

Meaning for chapter title: Pretty easy for me, Mary died from being stabbed in the back. Aaron also talked about how the guests would be quick to stab each other in the back to benefit themselves, and I think Ashlyn kind of did that to Kayla.

Also once I get close to the end, **you'll have a chance to save someone who is still alive**. More information will come later once the time arrives. Right now I'm positive I'll put it as a poll question.

Preview of a death for next chapter: Something is repeated.

I have **TWO** days of summer vacation left, and with enough motivation (reviews) I hope to get one last chapter out on Sunday I know you readers are out there, just have the courage to submit a review, anonymous reviews are on so yah!

Hope you had fun this chapter, I certainly did, and so far this has been one of my favorites.


	8. Shower

Yah I'm not dead! I told you I was going back to school, and let me say it's been pretty damn hard. Well not hard academically, but hard emotionally. So I'm not apologizing for not updating. I finished my Freshmen year on June 10th, and I had to go back August 10th, so it never even really felt like summer break, just a really long break. Um my teachers…hmmmm, let me think.

Sag. - 6 out of 10 (Algebra 2 Honors)

Ras. - 5 out of 10 (P.E. FINAL YEAR!!!!!)

Arigan - 6 out of 10 (French 2 Honors FINAL YEAR!)

Nath - 7 out of 10 (English 2 Honors)

Wagner - 4 out of 10 (Integrated Science 2 Honors)

Longo - 8 out of 10 (World History and Culture Honors)

All of them are okay, except Wagner….he doesn't seem so interested in the students and I don't know how but already half the class has lower then a B…..AFTER TWO WEEKS! I have a B…but I want an A, however after today's quiz I think it went to a C…..shit……Not to mention that the class is REALLY cliqueish

Anywho yah school has been pretty lame already, and I've been depressed. I'll tell you why! Have you ever wanted to be something that you know you couldn't? I always wanted to be a dancer, but I'm 15 so it would be too late to start, because all the good dancers you see always say something like, "I started dancing when I was 2 years old, or I started dancing when I was 1."

Really? You were dancing before you could probably stand on two fucking feet? Anyway…Nathan Trasoras is his name, he's pretty cute and from what I've seen a pretty kick ass dancer. Most likely going to be a top 20 contestant on SYTYCD season 6. Yah he got me depressed…oh well lol.

I'm not really promising anything earth shattering this chapter, but I'll try just to get this out before Monday…(Friday night when I started it) Yes Friday Night….I didn't feel like going out! Who am I kidding…..I don't go out on Fridays…..not always……..I'm going to stop. Anyway have fun? Why fun? Why would I say fun?

I actually wrote the author's note on Friday night, wrote chapter Sunday afternoon. God my computer is being a bitch right now!

On an embarrassing note, I had to go back to last chapter and re-read it to remember where I left everyone and what they were doing…great writing skill right there….hold your applause please!

**Recommended listens: Fireflies– **_**Owl City, **_**It's All Your Fault –**_**P!nk, **_and** Someone to Call My Lover**_** – Janet Jackson**_

**Chapter title: Shower**

Chapter Warnings: Death (obviously) language, and hints of activities.

**I don't own Harper's Island**

**Characters still alive:**

Abby

Ashlyn

Chris

Daniele

Erin

Gwen

Jack

Jimmy

Josh

Julie

Kayla

Kennedy

Madison

Mak

Mark

Neil

Richard

Ringo

Sara

Shea

Tyler

* * *

Madison sighed as she pulled herself up off of the ground. She reached down and picked up her shirt from the forest floor. "I could go for a shower right now," she said.

Josh chuckled as he pulled himself up next to Madison, while reaching for his discarded boxers at the same time, "You're the one who wanted to have _fun_ out here," he said pulling them up to his waist.

"Well it certainly was fun!" she said beaming at him, "Unfortunately we still have a missing friend to find!"

"Isn't this the same missing friend that caused an argument between us? I think it was because I didn't care about this friend of yours, but now even you don't seem too fond about continuing to look for her."

Madison sent a mild glare toward Josh, "Well like I said before we even came out here to the island, she invited herself really."

"Well tough, we're out here and I'm determined to find her," he said fully clothed now.

Madison sighed, "Well if that's the case let's head out! STEPHANIE!!!!" she shouted resuming the search for her friend.

* * *

Kayla sprinted and jumped over a log as she ran as fast as she possibly could. "I can't believe she would leave me like that!" she thought to herself, "I know that was her twin……but how…how could she leave me….all alone."

Kayla could feel fresh tears hit her cheeks and slightly blur her vision as she ran.

"ASHLYN PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE I'M SO SCARED!! PLEASSEEE!" she sobbed out.

Kayla looked left and right for a sign of any form of human life, as more tears continued to fall and stain her face. "Chloe……I wish I had you with me…..I wish I had your strength" she thought as she continued to run.

In her desperate searching Kayla didn't watch her step, and stumbled and tripped over a decent sized rock, sending her flying to the floor. Her face connected with a patch of dirt, dirtying her face.

She pressed her hands to the floor and pushed slightly up, enough so that she could see, but leaving her bangs to drag across the floor.

She was about to stand when rustling from a bush nearby caught her ear. Kayla's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened in fear. The rustling was becoming more rapid, and it seemed to be coming closer. Kayla quickly crawled into a nearby bush, praying that she wouldn't be found.

Kayla thought she heard some sort of whine, and she thought about sticking her head out to check, but stopped when she heard something burst through the bushes. Kayla cemented her eyes shut, hoping that whoever was there would run by, and luckily for Kayla that's exactly what happened.

Kayla let out a quite sigh of relief, before she turned onto her side and began to cry silently, letting her tears leak from her face to form a puddle on the ground. "What's going on?" she thought worriedly.

* * *

"ASHLYN PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE I'M SO SCARED!! PLEASSEEE!" Kayla sobbed out.

Ashlyn quaked in fear from her spot behind a large tree. She really wanted to go out there and help Kayla, she really did, but she was just so scared, and with Lucas, "Oh Lucas…..Lucas….Lucas…Lucas," she thought, letting her tears stream down her face.

Ashlyn sank to the floor and buried her face into her hands. "Lucas…….why? Why did it have to be you?" she silently sniffled.

Ashlyn winced when she heard Kayla fall and let out a cry. "Maybe…maybe I should help her.." she thought.

However all thoughts of helped vanished when she heard a rustling. "Then again no one helped Lucas……and now….he's gone." Ashlyn let out a whimper, but tensed up when the rustling came closer.

"NO!" she thought, "It's everyone for themselves…if she has to die…..so be it! I want to live, I want to live, I want to live, I WANT TO LIVE!!!" she screamed in her mind as the person ran past the girls and away from them.

* * *

Mark hadn't been lying when he had left the Rowland's house; he really did have some business to take care of.

He was currently walking through the forest at a small incline, searching the trees for something. "I know I left it here somewhere!" he said to himself.

Mark was about to keep walking when he found the tree he was looking for, or rather what was in the tree. He smiled as he reached up to pull it down. He popped it open and pulled something out, inspecting the tiny piece of metal in his hand.

Satisfied he returned the piece and clicked the object shut. "This handy thing is exactly what I need!" he said, before picking it up and setting off for his next destination.

* * *

Mak was walking through the forest as he continued to look for Madison. "Where or where could Madison be?" he asked himself.

Mak decided to change directions and headed off the other way, hoping to find the woman who still held his heart. "Everything I have ever done and hopefully will do…..it will be for her," he said dreamily, "Oh Madison, why can't you see that I'm better for you? You wouldn't get hurt if you were with me!"

Mak sighed happily and sadly as he continued to walk, "Maybe I should call to Stephanie…yah right she's not even out here! No one has even found her yet so why are we all out here. For all we know she's back at the inn, but I suppose if Madison thinks she's out here, then I'll search, it would make her happy!"

"I also wonder why Kennedy was so bent on separating us……..I'll guess I have to ask her later."

Mak, in his deep thought, had failed to notice a root, and when he caught his foot on an end, he stumbled forward. "God I'm so careless!" he said, "Madison would never want me!"

"I can't say that though!" said Mak perking up, "I have to find her and make her mine!"

With that Mak picked up the pace and disappeared further into the large forest.

* * *

Back at the Candlewick, Tyler continued to comfort a crying Neil, as Richie looked on sadly and Jack remained unconscious.

Tyler was currently whispering sweet nothings into Neil's ears, telling him how everything was going to be all right, and how that he would see all of his family soon.

"Why don't I get us a blanket?" Tyler asked standing up and walking towards the bed Jack was located on.

Tyler slowly lifted Jack's form and slid the comforter out from under him. Unbeknownst to Tyler, his movement caused Jack to reawaken. Jack slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings as Tyler continued to remove the material.

Jack was about to sit up, when a clink on the bedpost and a pull on his wrist stopped him. He looked up to see a pair off handcuffs subduing him.

However Jack also noticed as Tyler finally removed the bedding a small metallic key fell from a slightly out-turned pocket. Jack sneered at the other two boys' backs as he saw Tyler return to Neil and wrap the comforter around their shoulders.

Jack's eyes watered and he rolled them as he reached for the key. He nearly had it in his grasp when a small gasp startled and stopped him. Jack turned to see the surprised face of Richie. Jack quickly held up a finger to his lips to silence the boy, and Richie nodded his head in understanding.

Jack resumed his quest for the key, and grabbed it between his two fingers. He slowly started to lift the key towards the cuff as he heard Tyler and Neil whispering. He couldn't make out much, but one word caught his ear. 'dead'

Jack wavered in his movement slightly before he plunged the key into the hole to unlock himself. Jack's vision blurred as he thought of Heather….. "Where is she?" he thought.

Jack sat up slowly and he let the cuffs fall against the wall silently, as to not inform the others that he had regained consciousness. He thought about what his next move would be, when he remembered that he had set clothes inside the bathroom for a shower that morning, however that was put off by the sudden expedition for James.

Jack quietly got up and walked across the room towards the bathroom. He offered one final glance at the two men, and turned to Richie to offer him a smile, before turning around and shutting and locking the bathroom door.

Jack didn't intend to be quite when he closed the door; the running water of the shower would surely alert the boys anyway. Jack slowly stripped off his clothes and turned on the water, before stepping in.

Jack was right, because less then a minute later there was a frantic knocking at the door, "JACK!?!" Tyler's voiced yelled from the other side of the door.

Jack offered no response and sunk to the bottom of the shower, enjoying relaxing against the wall as the hot water splashed and rinsed him off.

"Jack! Answer me!" Tyler cried from the other side of the door.

Jack ignored him again, and began to play with his hair, and wipe his hands against the back of his head. Jack however stopped and tilted his head in confusion when he looked at his hands, and they were stained a dark brownish-red.

Blood…..dried blood to be exact. "What the……" Jack thought, stopping when a memory flashed through his head. He was upset at Chris, Erin, and Julie, how they could possibly accuse him of murdering his own sister, then fade to black.

"Fuckers!" he mumbled, "What great people they are if they didn't even notice I was bleeding from the head."

Jack reached to the back of his head to inspect where he had been hit. He retracted his hand when a pain shot through his head when he pressed too hardly on a certain spot. He let out a hiss as he gently pushed back some hair; he felt around and found a shallow cut, "Not too deep, must have just been a bleeder," he noted.

As if on queue Tyler started up again, "Please Jack answer me, there was blood on the bed! Are you okay?"

"Why don't you ask Neil?" Jack answered snobbishly, tears streaming down his cheek, blending and mixing with the water.

Tyler took a step back, "He didn't see anything did he?" he thought, "And so what if he did! I wasn't making a move on him, I was just comforting him!" Tyler returned his gaze to the door "Jack you don't understand! I wa-"

However Jack cut him off before he could finish. "I don't really give a shit Tyler! Right now I just want to clean up, wallow in self pity, wait for Heather to come back, and cry! Is that alright with you?!?" he asked.

Tyler picked up on the hurt in Jack's voice and his fears were confirmed. "He must have thought you were trying something," said Neil sniffling.

Tyler turned to Neil, trying to get a read from him, "He's just going through what I am right now. He doesn't know what's happened to the ones he loves, and the stress is boiling over. Give him time, he'll come around, and you'll need to be there for him if something truly happened to his sister." Neil said.

Tyler let out a defeated sigh and slumped down onto the bed. At that moment Richie got up from his chair and walked over to Neil. Neil looked up to greet his new visitor, "Hi…" Neil said, offering a weak smile.

After trying to find the right words, Richie spoke, "I'm sorry I left your mommy…" he whispered.

Neil couldn't help but be touched by the child's affection and thoughts about his mother. "It's ok kid….I'm sure she's fine."

Richie nodded his head, he didn't want to upset Neil further. He hadn't seen what he saw, he didn't see the woman slump over and the color drain from her eyes.

* * *

Sara and Ringo slowly and steadily crept their way through the brush of the forest, making sure to not upset any fallen branches or trip over any rocks. "Ringo," said Sara tugging on his sleeve, "I'm so scared right now!"

Ringo wrapped an arm around Sara trying to comfort her, "I know Sara, but we have to keep moving. If we can get back to the inn, we can get to someone's phone, and from that point we can call for help."

"Aren't you scared though, aren't you scared that at any moment we would die?" asked Sara shivering.

"No," he said lying. He had to lie to her, because if she knew that he was terrified beyond belief then she would lose all sense of reason and blindly run off in any direction she thought brought safety.

"What about Gwen, where do you think she is?" asked Sara.

"I don't know Sara……but we can't worry about her." Ringo said, "We have to focus on everyone's safety, not just hers, and the best way we can do that is by getting back to the Candlewick."

Sara nodded her head as the first tears slid down her face, "Okay" she whispered following closely behind Ringo as they continued to walk quietly in the direction that they thought was correct.

* * *

Kennedy was trudging through the forest, and she was growing pretty tired. "Anybody? I'll seriously take anybody right now, just please let me find someone!" she growled angrily.

Kennedy was growing bored of the constant scenery of trees. "God I hate nature!" she yelled.

Kennedy let out a puff of air, to blow the hair out of her face, and with the hair removed she caught the glint of something metal shining in the sun.

Kennedy approached the object, not at all foreign with it. "Hmmm….So that's where I put it! We'll I'm glad I found it again," she said.

Kennedy threw the object over her shoulder and began walking again, with a somewhat cheerful whistle.

* * *

Daniele panted as she ran through the woods, "STEPHANIE!!!" she screamed for the hundredth time, "God damn it bitch, where are you?" she asked.

Daniele looked around to her left and right, becoming more frantic and concerned with each passing second. Daniele was beginning to wonder why she wasn't finding her friend, or anyone else for that matter.

"ANYBODY!!! CAN ANYONE HERE ME???" she cried.

Daniele waited, and waited, also using this time to catch her breath. When she still received no answer she started to jog off in another direction.

Daniele ran and pushed branch after branch out of her path. If Daniele had paid attention she would have heard the crashing of waves, not too far off.

After another minute Daniele pushed through one last bush and before she could comprehend it so came face to face with a cliff overlooking rocks and water. Daniele quickly tried to stop herself before she went flying over.

She put all of her weight into the lower portion of her body as small rocks and dirt were kicked into the air as she skidded to a stop. Daniele had stopped right before she went over the edge, and the reality of how close she came to death frightened her.

Daniele fell flat on her ass in shock, and locked around. She saw more forest to her left, but to her right show could make out the dock in the distance. "I really want to find Stephanie…..but I have no leads at this point, I should go back in…..find some others….replenish my energy."

Daniele picked herself up and before taking off, she offered one final glance to the forest. "I know I'll see you soon Stephanie….just wait for me!" she said.

* * *

Abby and Jimmy were currently still laying against a tree together. Jimmy was brushing through Abby's hair as she nuzzled her head into his chest. Jimmy kissed her head and pulled her closer, "Abby? Are you ready to go yet?" he asked.

"I don't want to move from this spot Jimmy…." Abby said.

Jimmy looked down with a smile, but the smile held a little concern, "We're going to have to move eventually."

"Not really….let's just stay here until the wedding."

"You know we can't do that Abby," he said.

"Can't we?" she asked, still not opening her eyes.

"Abby…." Jimmy began, "Why don't you look at me."

Abby seemed to tense, "Because……I'm afraid I'll see them….see what they did….all over again."

"Abby….." Jimmy began, he pulled Abby closer and whispered into her ear, "You can't be afraid forever."

"Jimmy……I'm ashamed to be like this…seeing things….being afraid of what's not really there, but I don't think I can ever go back to…… or even be normal."

Jimmy kissed her lips, "Abby….never be ashamed! No one has any idea what the four of us have been through…"

"Others have been through worse," she said sadly.

"Well I don't care about others!" Jimmy said, "I care about _you_……and only you!"

"Jimmy…I" Abby began tears forming as she opened her eyes, "I love you Jimmy!"

Jimmy offered a boyish grin before pulling her into a hug. "I love you too Abby!"

Abby let a genuine smile grace her face, but it was quickly wiped off when Henry Dunn's figure came into view behind them. Abby let a frown form on her face as fresh tears fell.

"Normal……there will never be a normal…." She thought before closing her eyes again and burying her head into Jimmy's shoulder.

* * *

Erin, Julie, and Chris had been walking in silence for the past five minutes. Erin and Julie had liked to believe it was a group effort, but to them it seemed like Chris had been leading them the entire time.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Julie.

"No more then you sugar," said Chris offering a coy grin.

"Then do you care to explain why you've been leading us in circles?" asked Erin.

"ME? I thought Julie was leading the way?" babbled Chris.

"Then why would she ask if you knew where you were going?" asked Erin.

"Well Miss Erin, I'm sure she thought I was leading, and I thought she was leading." Chris said like it was common knowledge.

"Well whoever is leading, can we please change direction, I think I've seen that tree before!" said Julie.

"Which one?" asked Erin.

"That one!" said Julie pointing forward.

A zooming swish sound was heard as the tree in question was struck with an arrow. "You mean the one that now has an arrow sticking in it?" yelped Chris.

"YES THAT ONE!" screamed Julie. She quickly turned around to see who was shooting, and luckily for her, managed to duck out of the way of another oncoming arrow.

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHOOTING AT US?" Julie cried, dodging another arrow aimed at her head.

"WHO CARES? JUST RUN!" Chris yelled, avoiding an arrow aimed at his foot.

Erin ducked avoiding being impaled through the head by an arrow. She looked up to see Julie and Chris running off in two different directions. "NO YOU IDIOTS WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SPLIT UP? THAT'S THE WORST THING TO DO!!!!!" she screamed.

However before she could scream anymore abuse, another arrow zoomed by Erin's ear, and she decided to set off in her own direction.

As Erin ran however, she didn't forget to see how the arrows had been shot.

* * *

Madison and Josh were walking through the forest searching for Stephanie when a distant noise caught their ears.

"Did you hear that?" asked Madison.

"Hear what?" asked Josh.

"That noise…it sounded like someone screaming!" said Madison worriedly.

"It was probably just some birds squawking or something! I wouldn't worry about it," Josh said wrapping his arms around Madison, "Besides why would someone be screaming?"

Madison was about to explain numerous reasons why someone would be screaming on Harpers Island, but before she could Josh shoved her forward to continue walking.

* * *

Gwen had been running for who knows how long now. All she knew was that Michael had been killed, and she really, really didn't want to be next. She hoped there was no 'next' person at all.

Gwen stopped running when she broke through some brush into a meadow. "It's beautiful!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

"I thought so too!" said a figure stepping out from behind a tree.

Gwen jumped up completely startled. "OH KENNEDY THANK GOD I FOUND YOU!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that!" said Kennedy devilishly.

Gwen's breathing stopped and she stepped back, "Kennedy?"

"Oh dear Gwen! How unfortunate for you! To die on an island where many others have before you! Such a pity really, just another face in a mass grave!" cackled Kennedy.

Gwen backed up and was prepared to run, when her foot tripped over a rock and sent her tumbling to the ground.

Kennedy stepped forward again, revealing a machete she had hidden behind her back, "Sorry Gwen, you are the next victim of built up years of abuse and torture from fellow high school students. Taking shit and insults from your 'friends' can really fuck someone up. I mean look at me! Holding a machete, about to kill you, and responsible for the death of five others already! I bet Madison wished she hadn't teased me now."

Gwen's head was reeling in shock, unable to process everything being said. All Gwen knew was that she wanted to live, "Please, please don't kill me! I promise I won't tell anybody if you just spare me! You want help? I can give you help! I'll kill anyone, please just please don't kill me!" cried Gwen.

"Gwen I'm appalled, willing to sell anyone down the river for your own life. I'm appalled I didn't meet you sooner, however my dear it's to late for you!" screeched Kennedy as she swung the machete.

Gwen saw a quick blur, and felt nothing as the blade sliced through her neck, separating her head from her body and rolling into a nearby bed of blue and pink flowers.

Gwen's body however sprayed and showered the surrounding meadow with the crimson liquid.

Kennedy looked on with sadistic glee, "Well that was fun! Not exactly a friend of dear, sweet, perfect, Madison, but a death is a death, and there are plenty more to come!" she said walking away.

End of Shower

* * *

**Deaths: **

Gwen

**Killer Revealed:**

Kennedy

Ok I'm sure a lot of you are going what the fuck right now, but if you read carefully I'm sure you can deduce some things on your own. I know you'll desperately want the next chapter soon, but I can't promise anything. School and homework come first. (Says the person who blew off their homework until 8 PM to update)

Anyway I promise some questions will be answered next chapter, so you just have to be patient. Also if you leave a review or message me about any theories or guesses, I'm not going to respond. Why would I want to spoil my own story?

Meaning for chapter title: Another easy one, people's tears are showering down. Jack takes a shower and weakens his love with Tyler, and Gwen's blood showered the meadow

Also once I get close to the end, **you'll have a chance to save someone who is still alive**. More information will come later once the time arrives. Right now I'm positive I'll put it as a poll question.

Preview of a death for next chapter: Chloe wasn't the last person to go over the bridge.

Ok so yah that's it. I updated and put off a big homework assignment until 8 P.M. because I wanted to give y'all an update. Anyway R and R!


	9. Flung

I feel like I have to say this again, even though it's been a little more then two weeks, I'm not dead, I'm busy….not dead. My life….hmmm like you care, but it's been ok for the most part. School is starting to get into full swing, but I think it would be more enjoyable if I didn't have to deal with French 2. I like the teacher, it's just….well….French really sucks right now. I think I have a big test tomorrow in French and I haven't studied. I NEVER study, but I think for the first time in my life I might start studying on a daily basis for a class.

Oh yah that science quiz I mentioned last chapter…..I got an A…..and I have a B+ in the class…..yay!

Speaking of last chapter……….3 reviews……**3**……reviews………..anyone out there?  
Was it really that bad that I only got 3 reviews? Believe me I'm happy that I got 3 reviews, but was it everyone else's way of punishing me for not updating?

With that said I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **booksmartblonde333**, **griffin**, and **Dan**. Thanks for reviewing guys, it lets me know you care. Now I understand if others couldn't review because you were busy with your own life, just hope your still reading and enjoying the story.

Right now the story is just a bunch of everyone running around and trying to stay alive, so if you don't like it right now, just hang in there. Once people are killed off I'll have a chance to further it.

**Recommended listens: **

Look at Me – Geri Haliwell

I Know You Won't – Carrie Underwood

Walkin' On the Moon – The Dream ft. Kanye West

Bajo Orta Luz – Nelly Furtado ft. Julieta Venegas and La Mala Rodriguez

Patron Tequila – Paradiso Girls ft. Lil Jon and Eve

**Chapter title: Flung**

Chapter Warnings: Death (obviously) and language

**I don't own Harper's Island**

**Characters still alive:**

Abby

Ashlyn

Chris

Daniele

Erin

Jack

Jimmy

Josh

Julie

Kayla

Kennedy

Madison

Mak

Mark

Neil

Richard

Ringo

Sara

Shea

Tyler

* * *

Kennedy trotted along the forest path with her machete resting on her shoulder. She had just killed Gwen, and to her it was no big deal; just another name to add to the list, or remove from the list. However you want to look at it.

Kennedy was slightly amused and disturbed when the idea of killing the wedding guests was brought upon her. Her first instinct was to seek help immediately, but after thinking it over for a while, she thought why the hell not.

In high school it was always about perfect little Madison. It was Madison this and Madison that, the poor little rich girl who had lost her daddy, aunt, and grandpa. Poor thing, let's nurture her and care for her. Let's ask her out instead, no one would be interested in geeky Kennedy anyway.

Kennedy scoffed at the memories and tightened her grip on the machete, oh yes Madison freshmen year was all sob stories and tissues, but once she was a sophomore, things changed. "Hey Kennedy, can I copy your homework? Pssstttt! Kennedy! Let me see your test!"

Kennedy was becoming more infuriated by the second, Madison would steal everything from her, "Ooooo that boy is really cute!" Madison said about the boy Kennedy had a crush on. It didn't stop there though, "Um, um Madison could I get a ride home with you guys?" Kennedy would ask timidly.

"Sorry Kennedy, but we're all full." Madison would say.

"Oh….ok I'll see you tomorrow then." Kennedy would say before starting the walk home.

Everyone always thought that poor little Madison was the only one who had it tough, but she wasn't. No one knew that every day Kennedy would go home and cook dinner for her mother who would be home at 8pm because she had to work two jobs to support them. Kennedy didn't have the luxury of a rich father growing up like Madison did, she didn't even have the privilege of a father at all.

"Hey Madison, do you mind if I use some of that makeup?" asked Kennedy, looking hopeful. She thought it looked really pretty and beautiful, and the shade matched her top.

"I'd really love to give you some Kennedy, but I'm almost out, and this is my favorite color; maybe next time!" Madison said.

"And that's how it always was," Kennedy thought, coming out of her memories. Tears began to brim around her eyes, "Maybe I should stop this……"

Kennedy dropped the machete to the ground, and watched as some of her tears splashed against the metal. "NO!" she said, "That bitch has it coming! ALL of them do!" she said sternly picking up her machete.

"Now…..who else can I kill?" she asked herself, setting off with a new determination.

* * *

A person sprinted through the forest, no clue on their next destination. They had been in the forest for a while now and the were beginning to grow weary.

The person stopped to collect their bearings and look around for any possible indication of other human activity. When the person was about to give up and continue on, something caught their eye.

Footprints, fresh footprints, and they were headed up an incline. "Might as well," said the person, pulling a sharp object from their pocket.

They looked behind their back to see if there was anyone near, before they took off upwards.

* * *

Shea's body currently laid on the soft floor that was covered in moss. To any observer you would see that Shea's body began to move, and if you listened carefully you could hear her mumble something.

"Richie………Madison" Shea mumbled.

Her eyes slowly opened and quickly closed due to the light seeping past the thick cover of the forest. "Wha…what happened? Where am I?" Shea asked herself.

Shea slowly sat up and opened her eyes again to observe her surroundings. Nothing but trees, rocks, and dirt for as far as the eye can see.

Shea began to rub a sore spot on her head to try and sooth the pain. Shea then began to rack her memory to surmise what had happened.

"I had that fight with Daniele, and then…I was going to head back to the inn, but since I'm going back I suppose I should go get Richie from Mary's house." Shea thought to herself.

"To think I tripped and passed out just because I heard a twig snap. It was probably just an animal….probably." said Shea standing up and heading back into town.

"I wonder what's happened while I've been unconscious." She thought as she started walking.

* * *

Abby and Jimmy were still laying against the tree in silence, but Abby could tell that Jimmy was starting to get restless. "Jimmy?" Abby asked, "Would you like to do something else now?"

"Only if you want too," said Jimmy smiling atop her head.

"Well what would you like to do?" asked Abby.

"Well I think searching for that girl is out of the question, so-" Jimmy began before being cut off.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, come on Abby, I know you! If we continue to search then your mind will think of the worst possible things. I say for once we don't get involved with something happening on this island." Jimmy said.

"Just because I'm concerned about one of Madison's friends and want to find her doesn't mean I'll think this is another Wakefield incident." Abby murmured.

Jimmy sighed, "Your right Abby, I just don't want you to get to wrapped up in something minor, everyone else can handle this, so why don't you and me doing something fun and relaxing," said Jimmy.

Abby could just picture the grin on his face, "Okay then, wave watching it is!" said Abby looking up, and getting a kick out of seeing Jimmy's sly grin deflate.

"Come on," Jimmy said, pulling Abby up off the ground.

Abby smiled at her man, and he proceeded to wrap his arm around her waist as they started walking. Abby was smiling even more when she realized that she wasn't seeing any of her past friends around her, but it was quickly removed when the sound of a snapping twig came from behind her.

Abby desperately wanted to look behind her, but she knew she would regret it, but she just had this feeling that she should. However she didn't when she realized Jimmy was still walking, "….He didn't here it, which means it's just my mind playing tricks on me," Abby thought, "No need to look, no need to look," she chanted to herself as she pressed on.

* * *

Ringo and Sara huddled together as they continued to roam aimlessly through the forest. They weren't set on a permanent direction, just hoping to find someone else. This plan however had caused them to get lost.

"Which way Ringo?" asked Sara looking to him for reassurance.

"I don't know Sara, I really don't." Ringo said, causing Sara to begin to lose hope.

"We could be attacked at any minute! What are we going to do? We have nothing to defend ourselves!" Sara practically screeched.

"SHHHHHH" Ringo commanded, "Do you want to bring whoever is doing this straight to us?" he whispered.

"No!" Sara said with tears beginning to form, "I want to get the fuck off this island though!"

"Well if we want to survive we just have to be calm," said Ringo.

"CALM!?! How can I possibly be calm? For Christ sake, we already know Michael is dead! Who else do you think huh?"

"Sara, you're not helping alright," seethed Ringo.

"Oh fuck it," Sara began, "HELLO!!!!!!!!!! IS THERE ANYBODY THERE!!!!!"

"What the fuck are you thinking?" asked Ringo putting his hand over Sara's mouth, "You're losing your goddamn mind! You're going to bring whoever the fuck it is straight to us!"

Sara let out a whimper from beneath the hand, and started to sink to the floor.

"Sara I know you're upset, but we can't panic, if we do we'll be the next ones to go." Ringo told her, "Now come on we have to move!"

Ringo picked Sara up and started to move away from their current area.

* * *

Daniele slowed her jog to a walk as she looked out in front of her. The dock wasn't to far away now, and she told herself that she should get there soon.

Daniele began to wonder why she hadn't seen anyone else for a good amount of time now, "It's like everyone's vanished into thin air."

She brushed her hair out of her face and looked around some more to catch any glimpses of colored shirts, or any human like figures in the distance, but found none.

Disappointed, Daniele began to press forward after looking behind her back.

* * *

Jack had been in the shower, close to twenty minutes now, and he decided after the hot water had helped dull and sooth some of the pain in his head, that he was ready to get out. After turning off the water and stepping out, Jack proceeded to dry himself off and dress before he faced the bathroom door.

Jack unlocked the lock and was about to turn the knob when his hand froze. "I've been terrible to him, does he still care, or even want to see me? What about Neil, I was so hasty…I didn't even think to ask or think about why Tyler might be hugging him. Maybe he got bad news, maybe something happened."

Jack was too deep in thought to hear the creek of a bed, as someone stood from it. "Heather…..she would have been back by now….if she had been hurt…..they would have found her…..she's not back……."

Jack looked up as the bathroom door was opened and he saw Tyler's melancholy face. "Heather's dead." Jack stated, offering him a blank face with watery eyes.

Tyler walked forward and embraced him in a hug, "What happened to Neil?" Jack asked into Tyler's chest.

Tyler seemed to pause before he responded, "His mother was...attacked, it didn't sound too good."

"Is he still here?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Tyler said.

"Why?"

"Whoever attacked Mary is still out there, it wouldn't be safe for him," Tyler said.

"But it's his mother, she could still be-"

"He knows," Tyler said, cutting him off, "Just like you know….he knows, and he's trying to deal right now."

Tyler lead Jack out of the bathroom and into the room, "How's your head?" Tyler asked.

"It's fine, just a scratch really," Jack replied.

Jack sat down on his bed and surveyed the scene as Tyler sat next to him. Richie had slipped into a nap in his chair and Neil was looking down at the floor by the window, wrapped up in a blanket.

Jack decided to go for it, and walked towards Neil. He didn't say anything as he just plopped down next to Neil. Jack looked into his red puffy eyes, and embraced him in a hug. "I'm sorry," Jack whispered into his ear.

Neil appeared to tense before he returned the hug and began to doze off.

* * *

Mark looked down at the water while he relaxed and hung his left arm over the edge of the highest bridge on Harper's Island. He had personally renamed it Romeo and Juliet's Bridge, after he heard what had happened to the young lovers on this bridge.

As his left arm swung in the breeze Mark looked at his right hand, which currently held a shiny piece of metal. It was a key, a key that unlocked the fence gate which would lead him to the end of the bridge. He liked to go to that part of the island from time to time, because even when the island was heavily populated it was one of the seldom parts of the island that was untouched by man.

Mark let out a sigh before he started to walk towards the lock. Mark inserted the key into the lock and twisted, enjoying the snap of the lock as he pulled it off. He looked at the lock that had been rusted by years of rain and other moisture.

Thinking that the lock was no longer needed Mark threw the old piece of metal over the bridge and watched it sail through the air to the murky depths below.

"You know, that's not the last thing that will be going over the bridge," a person said.

Mark startled, whirled around to see the person on the bridge, "What do you mean by that?" he asked, truly confused.

"What I mean is, you're about to follow that lock over," the person said, revealing a weapon from behind them.

Mark had no time to react as the person swung the weapon and it slashed his chest before piercing him in the gut. Mark coughed a little and a tiny dribble of blood fell from his mouth.

The person pressed the weapon deeper into Mark's chest, causing him to spray the bridge with blood from within. The person, having seen enough, grabbed the man by his legs and flung him over the railing. The person looked over as the man began to fall to his fate.

Mark free fell to the water, and during this time he had enough time to think before he crashed below. His life dream had been to live and die happy on his birthplace, Harper's Island, and for the most part it had been happy. Everyone around him always had a smile to offer, and everyone was always happy to see him.

That was until the wedding of Henry Dunn and Trish Wellington, then everything had changed, people he cared for, Nikki, Shane, Maggie, Sheriff Mills, they all died. Everyone else soon left afterwards, but some stayed, and he was happy then, but this…..this wasn't happy.

Mark was about to remember one last good thing, but everyone thing went black in the matter of a second, and Mark was no more.

* * *

Mak walked through the forest, still on his quest to find Madison and confess his love that he still had for her. Mak was growing more worried by the minute, not only was he not finding Madison, he wasn't finding anybody.

Mak was also starting to get worried about Kennedy, "She was always disappearing at odd times today, and when I asked her about it she would shrug it off. I wonder what her problem is." Mak thought.

Mak side stepped a log, but ended up tripping and falling to the ground. He looked up and stared when he thought he saw someone, "Hey!" he said getting up and running after them.

Mak was lead through some bushes and when he broke into the clearing he saw no one, "Damn!" he thought, "I get to be alone some more!"

Mak let out a sigh, "God, thank goodness this isn't a horror movie, the killer would come after me first, all lonesome and careless out here in the woods, falling down."

Mak picked himself up before setting off to find Madison, "Madison, where oh where could you be, my love?" he asked.

* * *

Madison and Josh had been walking for some time now. Madison had to admit she was getting pretty frustrated. Madison was about to scream out in anger when Josh and her stumbled into a nice meadow filled with pink and blue flowers.

"Oh," said Madison surprised, "It's beautiful!"

"Sure is," said Josh walking forward.

Madison smiled and looked down at the flowers, however something slightly staining a flower caught her eye. She kneeled down to inspect the flower. She looked at the pink flower that had a few splotches of a red-brown color on it. Madison looked farther over to inspect other flowers, when something in the distance caused her to scream.

"WHAT!?! WHAT IS IT!?!" yelled Josh running back to her. Josh paused, mouth agape, before them was the headless corpse of Gwen. Josh quickly picked up Madison and started to back-up.

"Shhhh" said Josh, "Come on Madison be strong. We have to think of something."

"How can you be so fucking calm, she's fucking dead! GWEN IS FUCKING DEAD! SOMEONE KILLED HER!" screeched Madison.

"I know that babe, but if you keep screaming, whoever did that," motioning to Gwen with his head, "Is going to come back, and most likely have something planned for us. We have to get back to the inn, and fast, so let's go." Josh said pecking her on the cheek and grabbing her hand to lead her back to the inn.

"No wait, it's the other way," said Madison.

"No, I'm positive it's this way!" said Josh, once again leading Madison.

As the two ran however Madison kept her thoughts to herself, "How does he know where the inn is, and how is he so calm," she thought.

However the fact that someone else had been killed on the island after all these years, was enough motivation to keep her focused and running to the inn, too bad that they were going the wrong direction.

* * *

Kayla let silent tears stream down her face as she hid in a bush. "This isn't how I planned it," she thought, "People weren't supposed to see those things. This was supposed to be a happy trip, instead there's a twin sister probably bawling her eyes out somewhere."

Kayla sunk further down until she was laying flat on her back with her head resting against a fallen tree branch. "That wasn't supposed to happen Chloe," she thought, while also thinking of her sister, "I don't want to die here."

Kayla had to cover her mouth with both of her hands to stop the cry that was about to erupt from her mouth. "I'm sorry, but I have no intentions of seeing you, or meeting Cal anytime soon sis."

After waiting another five minutes to allow any passersby time to vacate the area, Kayla crouched in the bush, brushing some of the dirt off of her pants, Kayla stood and started to run in the direction of what she thought would be her salvation.

* * *

Ashlyn's eyes widened as she Kayla stand from a bush. Ashlyn immediately wanted to call out to Kayla but she couldn't more then a whimper out, due to the fact that she had been sobbing over Lucas.

"Kayla," she squeaked, but it was too late, Kayla had already run off. Ashlyn soon sank back down to the ground and crawled back to behind the tree. She was truly alone now, and killer be damned, she let out her sobs in full force, letting them ring throughout the forest.

Lucas, as her twin, was the only one to ever truly understand her. As children to multimillionaire parents, who had to run several companies, Ashlyn and Lucas were often left in the care for a maid, but most of the time, themselves.

Ashlyn really knew why Lucas would be a brat to everyone. Growing up without many people who really cared for him caused him to withdraw into himself. Lucas also knew how she wouldn't keep a boyfriend for to long, because she was afraid of them leaving her down the road, just like friends in the past who had left after getting what they wanted from her.

Ashlyn remembered how they would all say they would be her friend no matter what, and it wasn't because of the money. However when friends would start asking about and for things, saying it was only a hundred dollars, it was only a thousand, that she could afford it. After she _afforded_ it they would always vanish.

So as she grew up she had to learn that money couldn't buy _true _friends, but just because she had to learn in, never meant she did, but now here on this island, there were people who seemed like they could be her friends. People who now had things in common with her, people who could help her, people who could hold her. People, she decided, that she could care about.

After wiping her eyes, Ashlyn stood from the ground. Looking back in the direction of where she had discovered Lucas she gave him one last message, "Goodbye brother………I love you," she whimpered, and with that she ran off after Kayla.

* * *

Kennedy whistled a sadistic tune as she walked towards the docks, "Someone is bound to be here," she said.

As Kennedy looked around she was right, amidst the boxes, barrels, and plywood, was a lone figure, "Eh, she'll do. Not my prime target, but someone close to her," said Kennedy.

Kennedy looked down at her machete, and then back to the figure that was in her sight. "Hmmm, I'll have to get this just right," she said aiming her machete.

After closing one eye and lining up her machete she flung it towards the figure.

* * *

Daniele had just arrived in the docks, looking for anyone that could help her, or at least tell her any new developments in the search. She was about to call out when a swooshing sounds caught her ear. Daniele turned just in time to see something large and sharp imbed itself into the box she was standing next to.

Daniele let out an ear piercing scream as she looked around for the culprit. Not seeing anyone and panicking, Daniele left the machete behind and started searching for a hiding place. Daniele let out another scream as she heard the machete be pulled out from the box and someone start to give chase to her.

Looking around and seeing nothing to aid her in defense she looked around for somewhere to hide. She saw a roll of barrels next to the edge of the dock and ran near them. She opened one barrel to find it occupied, with what she hoped was water. She then proceeded to the next barrel and the next, throwing off the lids in the process, until on the fifth barrel it was empty. Daniele quickly climbed in and put the lid over her.

* * *

Kennedy rounded the corner, to give Daniele enough time to hide, she wanted to make this fun for herself. Her first clue that Daniele had been dumb enough to hide in a barrel was when she saw them all lined up with four of them missing their lids, which had been carelessly thrown to the floor nearby.

Her second clue was when she noticed that one of the barrels was trembling slightly. Kennedy rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the girl and started walking rather loudly towards the barrel. Kennedy saw the trembling pick up, and smirked.

She stopped right in front of the barrel, and with all her might plunged the machete into the barrel.

* * *

Daniele trembled as she heard the footsteps of her attacker wander outside not to far away. She squeezed her eyes tight when she heard the footsteps get closer, however when the steps stopped, she cracked one eye open.

All of a sudden she was immense pain. Daniele began to hyperventilate as she looked down and saw the machete stick out of her stomach. She had been impaled through her back, and gutted through her front. Daniele's head began to sway back and forth as her shirt began to turn crimson with her blood.

Daniele soon felt the machete pulling out, and as a result caused her to scream in anguish, and for some of her blood to come rushing to her mouth. The pain was unbearable, and she clenched her teeth and gurgled as her blood ran freely from her mouth and wound.

* * *

Kennedy looked on as blood began to flow from the bottom of the barrel. She pulled out her machete to see more then half the blade red with Daniele's blood. "That's another one down," she said, before plunging the machete in from the _top_ to make sure that she was really dead.

Kennedy removed the machete and noticed that the barrel had stopped shaking and that Daniele's screams were no more.

Kennedy kicked the barrel over the edge and watched it bob up and down for a few moments, before it was filled with water from the openings created. Once the barrel had enough mass, it swiftly sunk below.

Kennedy soon ran from the dock, not for fear of being caught, no but because she had a "meeting" to attend.

* * *

Kennedy had been running for a little over ten minutes when she entered a clearing. There waiting for her was someone and a person. "About time," said the person.

"I had things to do," said Kennedy, "Like you did."

"Well now that we're all here we can begin," said the someone, "Who have you taken out?"

"I got Stephanie last night, and so far today the old man, Mark I believe as well as Heather."

"Kennedy?" the someone asked.

"Last night I got that old wench Cindy, and today I've gotten Mary, Michelle, Aaron, Gwen, and just recently, Daniele."

"Which brings your total to seven, including Tiffany, by the way do you still have that master key?" the someone asked.

"I do as a matter of fact," she said reaching in to her pocket and tossing it to the someone.

"Yo! Kennedy, mind if see the machete?" asked the person.

"Sure go ahead, still has some blood on it," she said tossing it.

"Thanks!" the person said, catching it. With machete in hand the person looked to the someone nodding their head.

"Thanks for everything Kennedy, your work is done," said the someone.

"WHAT?!?" asked Kennedy stepping back.

The person ran up to Kennedy, grabbing her around the neck and pinning her to a tree, "You're done," he whispered into her ear.

"Did you think we didn't know about your plan to get your revenge, and frame us at the same time?" asked the someone.

"No I would nev-" began Kennedy.

"Don't deny it," said the person pressing the machete into her stomach.

"Finish her," said the someone.

"NO THIS ISN'T FAIR! I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL HER, I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY FUN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU USED ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" screamed Kennedy, trying to kick the person in the face.

"Some things are never going to change," said the someone, "Do it!" the someone commanded.

The person looked on in glee as they plunged the machete into Kennedy.

Kennedy let a strangled gasp escape her lips, and felt the life drain from her. She soon slumped over dead.

After watching the color begin to drain from her eyes, the person removed the machete, and let her body fall to the ground.

"Who else have you scouted?" asked the someone.

"It seems everyone is running around like a chicken with its head cut off," said the person.

"I seems we'll have to act fast then, people are going to start finding bodies, we should try to finish up in the next twenty-four hours," the someone said, "Head back to the inn, there are bound to be people there."

"And you?" asked the person.

"I'm going to go pick up some tools, I saw some easy targets in the forest," said the someone, "Meet back here in three hours."

"Understood," said the person.

And with out the two reaming killers set off in opposite directions.

End of Flung

* * *

**Deaths: **

Mark

Daniele

Kennedy

**Reaming Killers:**

?

And

?

Ok so there you have it, I really, really want you guys to review. I really want to get to 100 reviews before the story is over, and with only FIVE chapters left I don't think I'll make it. I like to think I work really hard on these chapters (the story is going to be more then 55k+) so it would be nice to have something to show for it (reviews)

Meaning for chapter title: Mark was flung over the bridge, and Kennedy flung her machete at Daniele.

Also once I get close to the end, **you'll have a chance to save someone who is still alive**. More information will come later once the time arrives. Right now I'm positive I'll put it as a poll question.

Preview of a death for next chapter: 3+4x7x9-12+229-14+2x5/23x0+5

Please, Please, Please, review. I'll admit it, I'm a review whore. I LIVE for your reviews because they mean so much to me**. I promise the MORE reviews I get the QUICKER I'll update**. I hope you had fun and I'll see y'all next chapter.

* * *

ME: Review!! Please!!! I'll be your friend!!

Henry Dunn: Well no one is going to review now.

Me: SHUT IT!


	10. Heads Up

Um yah I said I would update faster with the more reviews I got, but I got sick, and I've been pretty busy with school, not to mention the first round of grades came out so it was pretty hectic. I actually don't want to update right now, but I've been on the schedule of about every two weeks so it's about time I updated.

My grades if you're interested:

Algebra 2- Honors: A

P.E.: A

French 2: B

English 2- Honors: A-

Integrated Science 2- Honors: B

World History and Culture – Honors: A-

I can't believe it, but I'm so happy Jordan won Big Brother, and Survivor Samoa has started and I say go Galu! (Purple Tribe)

With that said I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **SlasherFanatic26, **Slasher has been a loyal reader, and I thought they deserved a dedication. Plus maybe they'll start reviewing again, lol.

Oh and one more thing, I'd like to talk about that show Glee. Personally I like it, it's a nice break to the usual programs, but one thing I can't get over is how stereotypical the characters are. I mean not all if any high schools are like that, at least not mine, I fucking love my high school its great, and it's only my Sophomore year.

**Recommended listens:**

Sweet Disposition – The Temper Trap

Him – Lily Allen

Scream – Michael and Janet Jackson

Fantasmas – Nelly Furtado

**Chapter title: Heads Up**

Chapter Warnings: Death (obviously) and language

**I don't own Harper's Island**

**Characters still alive:**

Abby

Ashlyn

Chris

Erin

Jack

Jimmy

Josh

Julie

Kayla

Madison

Mak

Neil

Richard

Ringo

Sara

Shea

Tyler

* * *

A certain someone and a certain person were running towards a shed that would help them complete their current objective, exterminate all persons on Harper's Island, all except one that is.

"Do you remember what to do?" asked the someone as they opened the shed door.

"Yah, head to the inn, take down whoever is there, and then do some cleanup in the forest," said the person.

"And what do you mean by cleanup?" asked the someone.

"Kill or dispose, whichever seems to be more pressing," said the person.

"Good," said the someone while smiling, "In the mean time I'm going to head for two major targets. They seem to be off in their own little world, but if they discovered what was going on they would be threats to our cause, as well as our own health."

"Understood, but if I may ask, would you like to take them down personally, or if I see them should I get them?" asked the person.

"I might find some _detours _on the way, so if you see them still alive, I would very much like you to change that," said the someone, "The sooner we finish and collect our prize the more time we have to cover our tracks and plant a seed that will throw anyone off our trail."

"Well sounds like a good plan," said the person pocketing a glock, "I'll see you soon."

"Yes….see you soon," said the someone as they watched the person run off while putting a knife into their back pocket. "Now, time to have some fun," they said picking up a new bow with fresh arrows, as well as some rope that was tied to a cinderblock. "Christ this is heavy….but necessary I guess. It will give them a poetic ending."

With that the someone trudged off with their supplies.

* * *

Madison panted and began to feel a little light headed as she ran behind Josh. It was taking all of her will power just to keep her two feet moving, that and the fact that she needed to warn everyone as quickly as possible.

Madison continued to trudge along but her pace continued to diminish with every step she took. "Babe…babe…I need to stop," Madison said stopping.

Josh stopped and whirled around to look at his fiancé, "We can't stop now, we have to warn whoever is alive, their lives could depend on it."

"I know that," Madison said panting between words, "But what if we were attacked, we would have no energy to defend ourselves. We have to think of the best way to keep everyone else safe as well as ourselves."

"Well shit……" Josh began, starting to think things over in his head, "Do you want me to carry you?"

Madison let out a sigh, "Did you not hear what I said? We both have to conserve our energy. Let me rest for five minutes and then we'll keep going."

"Madison…someone could be dead in the next five minutes," Josh said.

"Then if at the very least lets make sure it's not one of us," said Madison.

Josh looked at Madison in the eyes and knew she was right, he knew if he had to protect only one person here on the island, it would be his love. Absolutely no one would take her from him.

* * *

Back at the inn, the person had arrived and was now creeping their way through the deserted halls, keening their ears to pick up the slightest sound.

After detecting no human activity on the first floor, the person quietly crept up a staircase to the second floor. The person would find what they were looking for here. Two doors away from the stairs, the person heard something, they just now had to decipher what.

They crept closer and closer to the door, until they were pressing their ear towards the door. At that moment they pulled the glock from their pocket readying for the attack. Deciding to lure someone towards the door, the person gave a knock and stepped away from the peephole to wait for their victim.

* * *

A few minutes earlier inside the room, Jack and Tyler were lying on Jack's bed. Words had been seldom used for a while now, as Richie and now Neil were asleep.

"Tyler?" Jack began, "Will you go to Heather's funeral?"

Tyler lifted his head from his pillow and squinted his eyes not only because he was tired, but in disappointment, "Jack, you still have to hope that she's alive!"

"I could...and I should….but that wouldn't change anything. Most of the time hope is just something to blind someone into prolonging accepting what's really going to…or has happened."

Tyler look down at Jack and pulled him closer, "Well if Heather is...gone, and I'm not saying she is!" Tyler stated, "I will help you put your sister to rest."

"Thank you." Jack said.

Jack was about to say something else when a knock at the door cut him off. The knock also proceeded to wake Richie and Neil from their slumbers. "What's happenin'?" asked Richie rubbing his eyes.

"Someone is at the door," Tyler said rising concerned.

"Maybe it's one of my parents," said Neil excitedly, as he began to slowly walk towards the door as another knock sounded.

Jack rose from the bed as well to inspect who was at the door, and soon Richie and Tyler were also standing back to see who had found them.

Neil slowly walked towards the door and noticed that the door was unlocked. He stopped right in front and put his hand on the knob, "Strange, I thought we locked it," said Neil turning around.

Just then the door flew open and a gun shot was heard. Neil was gone in a split second as the bullet pierced his skull and embedded itself. Richie began to scream and shock and horror was etched onto Jack and Tyler's faces.

Jack soon reacted on pure instinct, Neil was dead, Neil was dead and his killer was about to step into the room. Jack rushed forward and shoved Neil's body back, after it began to fall forward with the momentum it was given from the bullet. Jack saw his body fall upon the person and send him toppling backward from the added weight.

Jack quickly slammed the door and locked it, however missing a look at the shooters face. "WINDOW!" Jack shouted over Richie's screaming which was quickly turning into crying. Several more bullets were fired, putting several holes through the door. Jack cried out and covered his head.

Regaining his composure, Jack ran for the now open window where Tyler looked panicked as he held Richie. "You first, then I'll drop Richie down to you." Tyler screamed.

Jack nodded his head as he climbed out his window and started climbing down the vine covered wall of the Candlewick. Jack quickly reached the bottom and looked up towards the other two, "NOW!"

Richie screamed as he was dropped from the second floor, and he didn't let up even once Jack caught him. "HURRY TYLER!" Jack screamed.

Tyler had his first leg out the window when he heard the door swing open and smack into the wall. Tyler didn't look back as he started to climb down the wall. He was almost halfway there when a sharp ended metal spear like object started to be jabbed at him. Tyler recognized it as one of the curtain holders from Jack's room.

Upon realizing this though, Tyler was nicked on his left hand, drawing blood. Tyler drew his hand back in pain , and with a now weak, one handed grip, he fell the rest of the way down.

Hitting the ground with a thud, Tyler lost his breath. He heard the faint sound of someone calling his name, and shook himself out of his daze when Jack's face appeared above him. "TYLER! TYLER! COME ON WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Jack screamed.

Tyler soon was on his feet and plucked the still crying Richie from the ground. He was about to run, but offered a glance at where the killer had been just a minute ago. However the window was no longer occupied by any visible figure.

"RICHIE!!!" someone screamed as they appeared in the distance.

"Shea!" Jack said whirling around.

"MOMMY!" Richie cried breaking down into sobs.

"Oh sweetie I'm here!" Shea cried taking Richie from Tyler, "What's going on? I heard some gun shots and I came running."

"It's…happening again," said Tyler.

"No….." Shea said, eyes widening and lips trembling, "Not again…"

"Come on we can't stay here," said Jack tugging on Tyler's arm.

"He's right, let's go Shea," Tyler said.

"What about Madison?" Shea asked rubbing the back of Richie's head, "Where is she?"

"Somewhere safe for all we know," said Tyler, "But come on! We don't have time for this! At least not here!" cried Tyler grabbing Shea's arm and leading the others into the forest away from the inn, however if they had waited a minute longer they would have had the chance to possibly save two lives.

* * *

Julie let out a cry of relief as the Candlewick came into view. She had been on her own for a while now, ever since she was shot at, but hopefully now that she was back at the Candlewick she would find salvation of some kind.

Ashlyn had the same thoughts as she stumbled out of the forest, nearly tripping over her own feet in her hurry. "HELLO!!" she cried out.

Julie stopped dead in her tracks at the noise, "HELLO?" she called back.

"Julie is that you?" Ashlyn asked?

"Ashlyn?" Julie asked as well.

Ashlyn relieved in hearing a familiar voice ran from her spot around the corner to see Julie standing at the entrance of the inn. "Thank god!" she said as she stumbled forward.

"Ashlyn are you ok?" Julie asked.

"No! No, not at all! Julie we have to get out of here!"

"Why, what's happened?"

"Lucas……he's dead," Ashlyn said grimly.

Julie's eyes widened and she stepped back, "Ashlyn I'm sorry.....but then that means I could have been another one," she said, remembering her time in the forest when arrows were shot at her.

"Another what?" Ashlyn asked wiping away the first tears.

"Someone….in the forest, they were shooting at Erin, Chris, and myself." Julie said.

"AND?" Ashlyn asked growing worried.

"I don't know, we split up."

"Well come on we have to find them!" Ashlyn said, turning her back to the entrance of the inn.

"But what about Lucas?" Julie asked looking up at Ashlyn.

Ashlyn let her arms go limp at her sides, "There's nothing I can do for him now but stay alive."

"Ashlyn.." Julie began before stopping at the sound of feet hitting the wooden surface of the inn floor.

Ashlyn looked to Julie with confused eyes before she was suddenly impaled from behind by the curtain holder from Jack's room. Julie screamed as Ashlyn coughed up blood, practically vomiting it.

Julie reached out a trembling hand to Ashlyn, but another blood filled cough caused her to draw her hand back. Another cough sent some of her blood flying onto Julie's face, near her eyes temporarily blinding Julie.

Julie let out a cry as she fumbled backward, not watching her step, Julie tripped over some rocks and tumbled down a hill.

* * *

As she watched Julie disappear from her sight the rest of Ashlyn's hope vanished. Her vision began to grow blurry and images started to smear together. "Not fair…" Ashlyn weakly thought, "I was supposed to change….make friends…..find someone to love…..it's not fair."

And it was taken from her when the person sharply removed the curtain holder from her being. The person watched on as her body fell to the ground carelessly, further damaging it. The person let out a low whistle while they picked up the body and tossed it over the hill.

The shrill scream at the bottom told him it was time for another victim.

* * *

After settling at the bottom of the hill, Julie quickly wiped her eyes to rid them of Ashlyn's blood. Julie covered her mouth as sobs and cries threatened to escape her mouth. Julie knew she had to move, and she had to move fast.

She began to, silently as possible, crawl away deeper into the forest, but when a whooshing sound came from behind her she made the mistake of looking behind her. She turned in time to see Ashlyn's corpse come flying at her, and smack into the ground next to her.

Julie's eyes widened and she let out a shrill scream. Unable to break her gaze with Ashlyn's eyes Julie wasted valuable seconds. She knelt frozen, that was until the sound of someone running towards her reached her ears. Needing no more motivation Julie stood and began to run. Not daring whatsoever to look behind her.

* * *

Madison was starting to feel light headed again as she tried even harder to stay behind Josh. She could feel the sweat trickle down her face as she jumped over a rock. "Can we stop?" she asked.

Josh screeched to a halt, "Again!?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes again, I'm getting tired. What use will we be if we can barley stand up straight?"

"Madison, babe, I know you're tired but people's lives are at stake. Whose life will be truly important for you to keep moving at all costs? Kayla? Shea? Richie?"

Madison squirmed under Josh's gaze, "And what about my friends? Chris? Ringo? Jack? We have to keep moving for them."

"Okay then," Madison said convinced, "What's a little sweat and blood if it can prevent the shed of much more."

"That a girl," Josh said pecking her on the lips before pulling her next to him.

Madison was soon running again in hopes to save her family and friends.

* * *

Mak was trudging along through the forest truly alone. He was beginning to grow concerned as he continued to find nobody. "Oh god," he thought, "I'm so alone, so, so alone."

Mak searched left and right, looking for any sign of human activity in the area.

"Why can't I find anyone?" he asked as he began to cry.

Mak soon began to worry when he started to feel like someone was watching him, "Is anyone there?" he called.

With no response he continued to trudge forward through the forest.

* * *

As Abby and Jimmy continued to stare out to the ocean Abby grew more and more secure with their surrounding. "You know Jimmy, I think this is the calmest I've been on the island since my mother's death."

Jimmy nuzzled his nose into Abby's hair, "Well I'm glad, I'm glad that you can say that, and that you said it when you were with me."

Abby looked up at Jimmy smiling, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "This is perfect," Abby said.

"You're perfect," Jimmy said.

Abby scoffed playfully at his choice of words, "Thanks Romeo," Abby said smiling.

Jimmy laughed before drawing Abby closer once more, "It's nice, just being on the sidelines for once…you know? We don't have to worry about anyone but ourselves."

"Yah" Abby said resting her head on Jimmy's chest.

"Everything is perfect, perfect setting, and the perfect person." Abby thought, "But then why do I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

* * *

Someone was searching the forest looking for their two main targets. "Where did I leave them?" someone asked themselves.

Someone looked left and right trying to remember which way it was when a rustling of bushes caught their ear, "Bingo!" someone thought as they saw two other people step out from behind a bush not to far off.

The someone quietly set down the cinderblock with rope, and pulled the bow off of their shoulder. "Just have to wait for one of them to be stupid enough," they said pulling an arrow back tightly.

When one of the figures stuck their head out from behind a tree to survey the area, the someone let the arrow go.

* * *

Ringo and Sara continued to walk through the forest looking for any other sign of human life. "Why can't we find anyone Ringo?" Sara asked with watery eyes.

"I don't know, but we'll find someone soon, I promise."

"Or someone will find us." Sara said grimly.

Ringo was about to say something but when a faint sound caused him to stop, "Did you hear that?" he whispered.

Sara grew tense and she walked closer towards Ringo.

"What is-"

"Shhhhh" Ringo said, cutting Sara off, "I don't know, but I get the feeling that someone is watching us."

Sara began to sink to the ground in utter hopelessness. "I'm going to check if anyone's there," he said.

"No please don't," Sara whisper cried.

"I have to, it may mean the difference between life and death." Ringo said.

Sara looked away as Ringo stuck his head out from behind the tree. Ringo quickly looked left, but never right as he was impaled through the head with an arrow.

Sara looked up in horror when she heard a crunching thwack sound and screamed as she saw Ringo's now dead body twirl around slightly before falling to the ground.

Sara started backing up on her hands when a rustling in the distance caught her ear. "SHIT!" she cried out as she someone start running towards her.

Sara quickly picked herself up off the ground and started to sprint through the forest. Sara let her tears blur her vision as she ran from her pursuer. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!!" she cried, "ANYONE PLEASE!" she cried as ran.

Doing a side plant off a rock she was able to quickly jump over a fallen log, however even with her gain of pace and will to live, Sara could feel the someone starting to gain on her. Sara decided to look behind her and the site shocked her beyond all belief. "You?!?!" she gasped.

Sara was then tackled to the ground and the pair rolled into the floral meadow. Sara managed to kick the someone in their stomach and continued to roll away from them. Sara then quickly stood and was about to run, when she saw the corpse of her friend Gwen. "Oh fuck," she said.

In her momentary and fatal lapse of concentration it gave enough time for the someone to run up behind her and grab her.

"NO FUCKER LET ME GO!" she screamed.

Having none of it, the someone grabbed Sara by the neck and snapped it like a twig. The someone then proceeded to throw her body down face first into the ground, now next to Gwen's headless body.

"Bitch," the someone said spitting. The someone quickly turned on their heel and quickly fled the area.

* * *

Quite a ways away in another part of the forest Jack sat against Tyler's chest, while Richie was asleep in Shea's arms after crying himself out. The group was hiding in a group of bushes that obscured them from view from any passerby

"We have to go out there," Shea said.

Tyler looked at the woman to his left, the tear tracks staining her face. "We can't, it's too dangerous."

"But Madison and Josh, and everyone else is still out there!" said Shea.

"Would you be willing to put Richie in danger?" asked Tyler, turning towards her.

Tyler noticed the hitch in Shea's breath, "No….but they need us," Shea said.

"They can take care of themselves." Tyler said.

"You're just saying that because no one close to you is out there in danger!" Shea seethed.

"That's where you're wrong Shea," Tyler said.

This caused to Shea to look towards him, "Who do you have?"

"Him," said Tyler motioning to the bundle in his arms.

Shea looked away and focused on keeping Richie comfortable as she looked out to see if anyone was going to pass by.

Speaking of Jack he was deep in thought, missing the entire conversation between Tyler and Shea.

"He was just there, walking to the door, and then….with a single pull….gone….he didn't even know it, and he was done, just like that."

Jack looked down in what could be interpreted as confusion, shock, sorrow, or a mix of all three.

"Didn't even have a chance to defend himself, or possibly say goodbye to his family, never had a chance at true happiness. He never even got a chance to leave the island. He was just cut short, Neil was cut short."

It was at this moment that Jack was letting the full weight of this situation press down on him, and it was overwhelming. "I feel like I could be crushed," he thought, "No one ever really got to know him except for a few people, totally unknown to the world, and when this is all over, just another name on the victim's list…..shit…."

Jack felt a splash of moisture on his hand and looked down to see a single splashed tear drop.

His hand was soon covered by Tyler's who gripped it. "You okay?" he asked.

"I should ask you," Jack said, "How's your hand?"

"Just a scratch really, I'll be fine." Tyler said.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"Positive, now how about you rest," Tyler said.

"Yah ok," Jack said feeling his eyes droop, overwhelmed with emotion.

After about five minutes he heard Tyler whisper "I love you," but Jack didn't return in, he pretended to be asleep, and in reality he really wished he had been.

"I can't love someone after a few days…..especially with the possibility they may not be here twenty-four hours from now. Have to be realistic…fact is…..going against someone with a gun on a huge island, when everyone is split up…….anyone including myself….will be lucky enough to survive until dawn."

* * *

Kayla felt like she had been running in circles forever. "Come on…where is everybody?" she asked herself.

Kayla looked around, her hair plastered to the back of her neck with sweat, "Left or right? Forward or backward? Run or hide?" Kayla decided to go to the right and backwards actually, hoping that she may have missed someone her first time round.

* * *

Erin cried out as she fell to the ground, "Fuck you tree," she cursed picking herself off the ground. "Whatever I do I can't let that person find me, can't let them find me," she said breaking off into a run again.

* * *

Chris coughed as he continued to run, "Shit… can't stop….could be done at any moment…can't stop," he panted as he ran.

Chris stopped for one second putting his hand on a tree to rest for a second. However as quickly as he stopped, he quickly started up again. Hoping to end his run soon and be safe.

* * *

Madison stumbled over a rock as she ran behind Josh. As she fell she flailed her arms and managed to grab onto Josh, only to bring him down with her.

"Ah fuck," Josh grumbled.

"Sorry," said Madison standing up on wobbling legs. Looking around her she noticed that they were back in the meadow. "Well we can't be to far now."

"You're right……but…what's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" Madison asked looking to where Josh had been, and upon seeing it see knew it was another body.

Madison ran forward to the corpse and fell beside it. Turning it over she whimpered when she saw Sara's face looking up with no emotion behind her eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no." Madison cried.

Josh ran up next to her and pulled her away from her friends body. "NOOOOO!" Madison cried.

"Baby, baby please look at me," Josh said, his eyes beginning to water, "We have to go, it's not safe here, and we HAVE to make sure no one else ends up like them."

Josh pulled Madison to her feet and they continued they started to run again, "Oh god…Sara," Madison said looking at her late friend one last time before departing with Josh.

* * *

Julie cried as she continued to run for her life. She could hear the pounding of her pursuers feet, but she could hear the pounding of their feet starting to grow fainter.

Julie picked up her pace and looked behind her. She was stunned to say the least when she saw no one behind her, it was also unfortunate that by looking behind her caused her to break her concentration on what was in front of her, and she ran smack into a tree.

Falling to the ground, her breath was gone, and the entire front portion of her body ached. Julie cursed and tried to stand, but a piercing pain in her ankle made her think she had tweaked it pretty bad when she had fallen.

Not able to get away on foot Julie started to crawl away into hiding, knowing that whoever was chasing her couldn't be too far behind. She had reached some tall grass when she heard the pounding of feet again.

Making sure she was entirely covered, Julie covered her mouth to muffle her heavy breathing. The pounding grew closer and closer until the source shocked Julie. The person didn't come from behind her, but in front of her.

"Oh god it's-" Julie began but stopped when a twig snapped behind her.

There, behind her, was the person chasing her. "You!" she said stunned, she quickly started to crawl away, but the person grabbed her leg and swiftly pulled her back.

"NOOOOOO," she screamed as she saw the person still had the curtain holder and was now aiming at her.

The person jabbed the holder down, impaling Julie in the head, shutting the book on yet another person's life.

The figure ahead of Julie heard her cry out and was now on alert, "Shit," they said and they quickly darted off.

"Well, I guess there's time for more," the person said, taking chase after the figure.

End of Heads Up

* * *

**Deaths: **

Neil

Ashlyn

Ringo

Sara

Julie

**Remaining Killers:**

?

And

?

Meaning for chapter title: Well pretty much all the deaths this chapter had to do with the head, except Ashlyn. Sara's wasn't the head, it was the neck…but that's close enough

After the next chapter there will be a poll on my profile entitled **"Which character do you want to survive Harper's Island 2?"** And then the choices will be there. The choices will obviously be anyone who survives the next chapter, so stay tuned for that.

Wow I just realized that I had one of the killers say "Bingo" when they killed Ringo. WOW Anyway, sorry if the chapter seemed hectic, I could imagine if it seemed like that when you're killing five people in one chapter.

Surprisingly I want to update and finish soon because I have 3, what I think are great, ideas for stories and I really want to do them, but I want to finish this first. So you guys will probably luck out and get updates quicker then two weeks.

**Probably ** I don't want to lie.

Preview of a death for next chapter: They'll always be together…no matter what.

Please, Please, Please, review. I'll admit it, I'm a review whore. I LIVE for your reviews because they mean so much to me**. **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and hopefully I'll get some reviews from people I haven't heard from in a while.

Thanks for reading! See you next time. Meow, yes I just meowed I'm trying to fix it so I end with a nice number of words for the chapter.


	11. Drop

I feel like I have to apologize….but I'm not going to, yah I haven't updated, but I'm not going to use my brother getting into a car accident as an excuse, I'm using I just didn't feel like writing as an excuse.

Speaking of the accident he's fine…physically, not mentally….there is seriously something fucking wrong with that boy. He ran into a tree when no other cars were in the intersection…..A FUCKING TREE!!!!

This is chapter ten of thirteen in the actual story. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, it's always nice to read them, and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Also if you could do me a **big** favor and check out my new stories, _From Point A to Point B _and_ Final Destination: Love Hurts_.

Point A to B is a Twilight story, (hold your groans or glee) but I don't think it's your typical Twilight story. For one thing I'm not obsessed with any of the Twilight men or Twilight in general so I don't think it will ever be a mushy romance thing, but just how my OC would interact and change up the story if they were there from the beginning.

Want to know a secret though…..I've never read a Twilight book…..never! So if you would like to read a take on it then check it out. (I have enough understanding and knowledge about Twilight though)

And if you don't like Twilight try telling someone who might be interested. It would mean a lot to me.

I also have a Final Destination story titled Final Destination: Love Hurts, which is basically how I would like one of those stories to go.

Both stories are in development with just 1 chapter posted, but I really wanted to focus on finishing this before I move too far with them.

**Recommended listens:**

Tik Tok – Ke$ha

3 – Britney Spears

Revolver – Madonna

On and On – Utada Hikaru

Don't Call My Name – Lady GaGa

Bad Romance – Lady GaGa

Happy – Leona Lewis

**Chapter title: Drop**

Chapter Warnings: Death (obviously) and language

**NOTE:** Since I didn't want to have a short chapter, to lengthen and give you guys some more material; I'll be giving some background information and insight on the majority of the characters, in the form of **first person** flashbacks, dreams or memories. _(I wanted to do a lot more then I actually did, but the chapter would have been really long, so I'll be saving them for next chapter.)_

**This will probably be the only chapter that is told like this.**

**I don't own Harper's Island**

**Characters still alive:**

Abby

Chris

Erin

Jack

Jimmy

Josh

Kayla

Madison

Mak

Richard

Shea

Tyler

* * *

**Abby POV**

I continued to stare out at the beautiful scene before me. I loved how the sun was reflecting off of the water and how Jimmy's arm was a perfect fit around my waist.

It was so perfect, like all the pieces coming together from one huge gigantic puzzle. However I felt something off, like I still had one piece in my hand and now I needed to look around the massive table to find where it fit.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart rate increase as my metaphoric table began to grow vast distances in front of me. The sun, water, and even Jimmy vanished as everything around me began to void itself of its color and the images began to blur in front of me, smearing into a gray blob.

I took a few steps back, as the blob began to contort and shape itself into the form of a…forest?

I felt my feet walk forward on their own, I slowly reached out my right hand and began to graze the puzzle, feeling the smooth plastic and soft cardboard material under my fingertips. I paused when my index finger dipped down into a small hole in the image.

I moved my hand away to inspect the cause, and the culprit was a vacant space, missing its own piece. It was then that I realized that I was holding something in my left hand. I opened my hand to find a lone puzzle piece resting in my palm. I picked the piece up and held it in front of my eye and after looking it over began to move it forward to where it belonged.

I hesitantly placed the piece in, not knowing what the effect or outcome would be. There was a slight chime and a glow of yellow light as the piece sank in, causing all the lines and molds to vanish as the image of the forest came to life and the sounds and smells surrounded me.

What surprised me however, was the low amount of sound, there was the occasional bird chirp and rustle of leaves, but that was it, nothing else. I looked around, but everything was the same in every single direction. I was standing in a small dirt circle, and every direction had the same looking path. That was until I saw the path that had a lone bunny rabbit.

I peered at the rabbit and its gray fur. I smiled at its twitching nose and tiny feet, and before I knew it, those tiny feet were carrying it away. I don't know why, but I started to chase after it, "WAIT!" I called, but knew it was useless; it was a rabbit after all.

I ran after the tiny gray ball of fluff as it continued to hop through the forest; I was unaware of any of my surroundings at this point. I stopped dead in my tracks when the rabbit stopped and turned back around. Its eyes were now a deep black and it seemed to be frowning.

What bothered me the most though, was that it was standing in a pool of crimson blood. I don't know how long I stared but my concentration was finally broken when a drop of blood fell from above into the pool. I dared to look up and was met with one of the most haunting scenes in my entire life.

Nikki, Shane, Trish, Danny, Sully, Madison, Shea, Dad, Mom…..everyone, all of them hanging from trees by their necks. Various parts of their bodies slashed and chopped, blood pouring from their wounds.

I heard a small giggle and looked back down at the rabbit, "What…." However before I could continue my jaw dropped further when an arm sprang from the pool of blood and grabbed the rabbit by the neck. "It's time to go Abby" the rabbit told me, before it's neck was snapped and it was dragged under the pool of blood.

I fell to the floor in horror and disgust before I looked up again. Everyone's eyes opened and they started a silent chant that grew, more rapid, louder, and stronger. "it's time to go Abby….It's Time To Go Abby....IT'S TIME TO GO ABBY!!!!!!!"

I let out a scream and sprang to me feet, I was about to turn around and run, when I plowed into someone, ending my run before it began. I looked up to see John Wakefield holding….Jimmy's bloody head. I could feel the tears stream down my face as I looked at Jimmy, but I let out a whimper and crawled backwards, as his eyes and mouth opened. "It's time to go Abby," he said in a whisper.

I woke from my dream with a gasp. I looked around me to find myself back on the cliff with Jimmy. He was looking down at me strangely, but who wouldn't. Who knows what I could have said while I was dreaming. "You alright babe?" he asked me.

"Yah….I'm fine," I lied. I laid my back down onto the soft grass and closed my eyes, trying dearly to process what this dream had meant, or was trying to warn me of, while at the same time trying so desperately to calm myself.

* * *

**Jimmy POV**

Oh god, my heart was thumping, my forehead wet with sweat and my hands were shaking. In cases like this I would turn to Shane to ask him what I should do, but he wasn't here anymore. I bit my lip in hopes to stop the trembling, but for some reason I couldn't control myself.

"Calm down, there is nothing afraid of," I told myself. I couldn't get calm or relaxed though, and it didn't help the restraints I was in either. I began to wring my hands, and I even think I might have been holding my breath as I waited.

However soon everything was hushed and I straightened when the music began to play. I turned to see my future wife begin to walk down the aisle. All my previous worries vanished when I saw her smile. Abby was so happy, as was I, I was so happy that we had finally started to move away from our past, and to try and start living again.

She looked absolutely breathtaking in her dress, it had been her mothers, and she was so excited to wear it. It was one of the purest most genuine smiles I had seen from her in a while. She was grinning from ear to ear and I would be lying if I said I wasn't doing the same.

Abby stepped up and joined me and the pastor, "This is it," I thought, "We'll soon be together forever…no matter what. We'll get a nice house, get a puppy, or even a cat if I have to, and soon we'll have some children to be cry, scream, and bounce around our home, a real family who'll always be there for each other."

I had come back to reality at the best time as I was instructed to start reciting my vows to Abby. This had been one thing that I had been stressing, but in that four minutes I was never more confident in my life. I saw Abby's eyes water and her smile return, and then she began to recite her vows. No other words had ever touched me so much, well maybe except when Abby said yes, but right now, in this moment, I could truly forget about everything that we had been through and just love my WIFE. God my wife, it feels so weird….but so, so right.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the pastor.

I leaned forward and captured her lips with my own. I felt them slowly open, and with enough access I entered further. I began massaging her tongue with my own, and I heard Abby moan. Things were going great until someone let out a cough. We broke away from each other and the small applause broke out. I found Shea among the crowd who gave us a stern but playful look as she covered Richie's two-year old eyes. I turned back to Abby and I grabbed her hand, and together we ran from the church and into our new life.

I was about to reminisce further when a small struggled whimper caught my ear. I looked below me and noticed that Abby had nodded off. Her face was contorted in what looked to me like fear and anguish. I saw a tear escape from between her eye lid, and soon after she woke with a gasp.

Pretending I hadn't seen her I looked at her and asked her if she was alright.

"Yah…I'm fine," she said.

She then proceeded to lay down on the grass. I knew something was wrong, but if she didn't want to talk about it I wouldn't push it further. I took her hand into mine and kissed it, before laying down beside her and staring out into the clouds above.

* * *

**Shea POV **

I was currently sitting in my spot in the bushes, hiding from whoever was terrorizing this island again. Richie was in my lap, and Jack and Tyler to my side. I knew we hadn't been here to long, and it probably wasn't safe for us to go anywhere.

Luck was just not on my side was it? Ten years ago I came to this damn island and for what? A wedding that didn't even happen and to have practically everyone I've ever loved taken away from me?

Only one good thing came from that journey, and his name is Richie. I remember it was about a month after returning home and spending the first of many days locked in my bedroom. I usually had someone deliver my meals and other luxuries to my room.

It was at times like these that I was truly sorry I hadn't appreciated my father, Thomas, enough. For how many things he provided for Trish and I, if we wanted something we had it. We were the typical spoiled rich girls. Now that didn't mean anything to me, all I really had right now was Madison, and I didn't even being to know how to approach her.

Soon the families would be flying out, to claim the bodies of their family members and want answers about what had transpired on the island. I would usually spend my nights crying in the dark or staring blanking at the TV screen, just so the noise would keep me company. I had lost Madison, she had made some new friends in our tragedy and was spending her time with them.

Everything changed for me one morning though when I found myself curled over the rim of a toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach into the bowl. At first I had thought it was just that it was something I ate, but somewhere in my mind I thought it could be morning sickness. I clung to the idea desperately hoping that it was true. Another child, someone who needed my nurturing, I wanted someone in my life so desperately and I saw this possible pregnancy as my pathway to improving my life.

So I waited and in a short time my suspicions were confirmed much to my delight. I was pregnant, and for the first time in a while I was happy.

So I waited for about another 8 months and then I gave birth to Richard Allen Jr. I remember being in the delivery room, Madison holding my hand, Abby and Jimmy waiting outside for any news. I remember the pain, and then the relief and the joy that filled my face as I held my son for the first time, and now as I look down on my little boy, who has grown so much in his nine years, I hope it won't be the last time I hold him.

* * *

**Kayla POV**

Run, run, run, that was all I had been doing for a while now, and I imagine that's what a lot of people's activities consisted of today. Have I ever mentioned that I absolutely hate running , especially when I'm running for my life?

Well I do, I fucking hate it! I hate everything about this goddamn island, I could just kill Madison for bringing us back here. I mean why, why, why would she want to have this wedding here? Unless she has a different motive……Madison couldn't be the person responsible for this, could she?

I expelled the thoughts from my head as I continued to run, jumping over logs and ducking under tree branches. I was doing fine until I tripped over a rock and ate shit, face planting into the dirt. That's another thing I'm sure has been happening a lot lately, I'm sure a lot of people have been tripping over things.

What would happen to my parents if I didn't survive this? How would they react to losing two daughters on the island? I remember when they first came to me one afternoon and said they had something really important to tell me.

It was ten years ago when I was in my room, just listening to music minding my own business when my parents crept into my room all unannounced and with tear stains on their cheeks. I remember me, being the brat that I was, immediately wanted to scold them for entering without permission, you know how when you're almost a pre-teen and space and privacy is really important to you, makes you feel all cool and shit.

Anyway I remember not yelling at them, and I'm thankful I didn't. I knew I couldn't after I saw their faces. So I paused my music and waited to see what they had to say. I was devastated when they told me Chloe had died. They didn't sugarcoat anything, just told me plain and simple, "Your sister is dead."

I didn't react the way they expected, because I didn't react at all. I just sat there, and after about three minutes I put my music back in and blocked their faces out. They both kissed me and hugged before leaving, I think I heard my dad say something like "give her time," or, "she hasn't grasped it yet,"

It was true, at the time it never really hit me that Chloe was really gone, I was in shock however and that's probably why I turned back to my music so quickly, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't like how it had been fifteen minutes ago.

Soon after I went with my parents to get Chloe, and say goodbye to her. It was there that I met Madison, I saw her sitting at a round table with another girl, who I later found out was Erin. Well seeing the two as the only other little girls around I went up to them. They didn't say anything when I sat down, just offered a glance. After a while we began to talk here and there. They found out I had lost my sister, and I found out Madison had lost a lot of people. I felt selfish for being upset over just one person when she had lost so much, and had to be there to see it all.

From that point on we have a good relationship as friends through school and the future in general, which leads me to here.

So I picked myself up and brushed myself off, I began to run again and I prayed that I wouldn't end up like Chloe, "Sorry, but I don't want to see you to soon again sis," I said.

* * *

**Erin POV**

I don't know why in this desperate time, but I thought of my friends, Kayla and Madison. God I had known Madison for almost fifteen years, and Kayla about ten. We were close, but I always got the feeling that those two were closer.

And why wouldn't they be? I mean when they have a connection that links them together like that, I'm sure you would be closer then just anybody. I didn't lose any family, so I didn't know how it felt, I couldn't relate to them. I didn't make the bond at a critical point in their lives when they were reeling from such huge losses.

Don't get me wrong, I knew I was still close to them it's just…because I wasn't there with them I withdrew a little into myself, didn't share myself so quickly and openly with others. I became more self reliant, independent, and a tad bit dark.

You would think that one of the two girls would be dark considering they were the ones losing something, but nope that title went to me. So I feel awkward when I get the feeling someone thinks I'm antisocial or something, I don't how to react. If I continue to not be open around them then they think I'm sort of bitch, but if I try to open up to them and let them know about me they think I'm some crazy freak trying to throw myself on them.

I let out a sigh as I continued to run, Oh yah forgot to mention that didn't I? I'm busy running for my life so I should wrap this up.

I just want to be able to live my life as me, not as someone else that is expected. I don't want to be the bright cheery one because everything is perfect for me, but I don't want to be all sad and gloomy because I have a hard time around people. I just want to be me.

* * *

**Mak POV**

I was trudging through the forest, sweeping my head back and forth looking for anyone. Honestly though I wanted to find Madison. My sweet Madison, whose skin looks like it'll taste like strawberries.

Weird? I don't think so. I felt pretty shitty at this point, trekking through the forest trying to find her, but I had been convinced to try for her one last time. The fact was that I still loved her and I wasn't about to lose her.

I remember in high school how everything was so perfect for me, great friends, great grades, and a great girl. Madison was my everything and I was her everything…or at least I thought I was.

I remember how crushed I was when she said we were breaking up, I cried for hours, and yah SO WHAT? I'm allowed to cry, especially when someone stomps on your heart, but I wasn't mad with her….how could I be?

She was the world to me, but I wasn't the same to her. She had said she wanted to stay friends, so we did, and we kept in touch every so often. What really surprised me was when she invited me to the wedding, at first I thought it was wonderful, until I realized she was getting married…not to me. It was a slap in the face, she basically told me to come see how happy she was without me.

So against my better judgment I decided to come, to see how happy she was, and maybe see her one last time before I said goodbye to her for good. However thanks to a clever idea, I decided that it wasn't to late for me, I could still have her and then I would show and prove everyone wrong.

I can still make Madison mine….I just have to find her first.

* * *

**Madison POV**

I really wanted to just stop for one more time, but I knew I couldn't I knew that I was fighting for everyone else's survival as well as my own. Who knew who else was gone in any matter of seconds they were out of someone's sight.

I didn't plan on letting any of my friends suffer because of me, I knew this was all connected to me somehow, I mean why wouldn't it be. I just needed to figure out who was responsible and why.

Then I would spend the rest of my LONG life with the man ahead of me. Josh was my everything and anything, I remember meeting him like it was just yesterday. It was my third month of college, and it was any regular day.

I was walking with Daniele and Julie as we strolled through the campus for lunch. We settled on taking our food outside and chatting by the university's fountain. It was after we started talking that he grabbed my attention. He was horsing around with some of his friends and when he grabbed one to wrestle him to the ground he had this beautiful smile on his face.

It melted my heart and I thought my face might melt off. I thought I was done for when he noticed I had been looking at him. "Oh shit," I said.

"What? What is it?" asked Daniele.

"That guy, the cute one..caught me looking," I said.

"Which one, they're all cute," Daniele said grinning while taking a swig of her drink.

"He's coming this way!" I squealed.

"Well then go for him," said Julie taking a drink of her Pepsi.

"You're drinking Pepsi?" Daniele asked.

"What just because I'm a girl means I have to drink iced tea, or water?" asked Julie.

I wasn't paying any attention to them anymore as I set off to meet the boy. "Hi" I said.

"Hi yourself," he said.

"I'm Madison," I said quickly putting my hand out.

"Josh," he said.

"Soo……..okay let's cut the crap, I think you're cute, and would you like to go out sometime?"

"I suppose," he said.

"Can you say more then two words in a sentence?"

"I suppose," he said again laughing, "However did occur to you that I might have a girlfriend ?"

I squeaked, "Well….you don't….right?"

"As a matter of fact…I don't," he said grinning.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Well would you like to get to know each other?"

"Kind of spontaneous aren't you? Going after a guy just because the way he looks? What if we have nothing in common?"

"That's what we are going to find out on our date tomorrow," I said taking control.

"Oh really?" he asked, "Fine meet me back here at eight tomorrow."

"No problem," I said as he walked away, then it hit me, I just asked some guy out who I just met. All over a smile…and maybe other parts of his body…but wow, never thought I could do that.

I turned back to my friends and I didn't know it yet, but that date would be one of the best things that ever happened to me. Josh and I soon began a wonderful relationship, his friends and my friends meshed for the most part, and Josh spent a good portion of his time with me. Things were shaping up for us, and then I think you know the rest.

So I promised myself there was no way in hell that I was going to let anything happen to him, or anyone else. Everyone is to important to me.

* * *

**Tyler POV**

I found sitting in the bush on the soft grass with Jack sleeping on my chest to be quite relaxing actually. I watched as his chest lifted slowly and how soft his hair felt as I combed through it with my fingers. I glanced to my left to see Shea focused on Richie who was also sleeping.

"Hey Shea," I whispered.

"Yes," she answered looking over at me.

"When all of this is over…do you think you could help me find a place to live near you all, I mean I think its obvious I won't have a home here ever again."

She seemed to be thinking this over for a second, "Yah, I mean, we don't know who else is gone…….but I wouldn't want to stay here anymore then you. I would gladly help you, probably find you a nice affordable place near the rest of us, so we could keep in touch if you needed something."

"Thanks Shea," I said.

"What about your parents? Do you know anything about them?" she asked.

I cringed internally, "…….No…..nothing," I said.

It was a lie though, I knew enough about them, and how they both abandoned me when they couldn't handle things anymore. I remember when I was just five how my dad had walked out on me and my mother, claiming he couldn't do the island thing anymore. I had a feeling he just didn't love her anymore, but at the time I thought that I did something wrong.

Then nine years later the mass killing took place and we left the island for a short period of time, and then returned. My mom started getting really depressed, and I had no idea what to do with her. I wanted to help her, but she didn't want my help.

So when I was eighteen she tried to kick me out, but I wasn't planning on leaving the island, so instead when I came home one day most of her things were gone. It was a typical sight these days, people would just pack up and go and never return to the damned island, but for me it hurt so bad.

So for the past six years I've lived here, but it's time to go, time to go with Jack and start a new life with hopefully new love, someone that will want my help and someone I can take care of.

* * *

**Someone's POV**

Goddamn this block was fucking heavy, but it would be worth it, it would help cleaning up and disposing of bodies. In case I forget I need to make a clean getaway, no evidence against me.

I continued to creep through the brush, not making too much noise, but noise none the less. I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when I finally found them, there they were just laying there, totally unsuspecting. Two of my biggest threats and they were about to be taken down, for good.

* * *

**No POV**

Abby played with her hair as she watched everything around her. "It's time to go Abby," something said in a whisper. She looked at Jimmy noticing he was asleep. She listened carefully, and as the wind blew, a horde of whispers seemed to fly from the forest, "It's time to go Abby….it's time to go,"

Abby began to shake, "I'm crazy, the only logical explanation," she told herself.

While Abby was so busy keeping her eyes on the forest to her side, she didn't notice someone step from Jimmy's side.

The someone slowly crept to Jimmy and pulled out their knife and crouched beside Jimmy. It all happened so fast. The someone lunged at Jimmy and got his neck into a grip waking him. Abby spun around and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

"Don't move or he's dead," the someone said, having enough force over Jimmy.

"What are you doing, what are you doing?!?!" Abby repeated.

"Nothing much, just call it insurance, I can't have you two interfering in my matters," they said.

"Fuck you!" Jimmy said trying to break free, but stopped when the someone began to slice the blade into the back of his neck. Jimmy stopped in pain as the knife peeled away and parted his flesh.

Jimmy could feel his blood drip down his back and Abby scream out in horror. Jimmy saw as she stood, "AH, AH, AH, one more move and this knife won't just be in his neck," the someone said.

Abby froze and watched in horror as Jimmy continued to thrash in their grip. The someone worked precisely parting the flesh and letting in bleed until they found what they were searching for. They smiled before severing it and letting Jimmy fall to the ground.

Jimmy was in shock as he fell, he couldn't feel or move anything from the neck down. The bastard severed his spinal cord. "Abby….run," Jimmy called out weakly.

Abby knelt down to Jimmy and kissed him, "I can't." she said.

Jimmy watched from his spot as the someone came up behind Abby and with the same knife, plunged it into her back. She screamed out in pain thrashing her head up and around. The someone removed the knife and plunged in into Abby's back a few more times before pocketing it once more.

The someone then reached for the cinderblock and rope in the bushes and quickly set to work tying the couple together. "Ji…Ji….Jimmy," Abby weakly called with a dribble of blood on the corner of her mouth.

It killed Jimmy not to be able to reach out to Abby and hold her and tell her everything would be all right, it killed him not to be able to feel anything at all.

"Well have a nice drop, because Abby,....it's time to go," said the someone throwing the block over the cliff.

Abby and Jimmy were dragged over the edge slowly after, their limp bodies offering no resistance.

And so they fell into the deep blue water, and were dragged down, down, down, and despite how far they went, their weak eyes never broke contact and at the same time, let out their last bubble of air.

End of Drop

* * *

**Deaths: **

Jimmy

Abby

**Remaining Killers:**

?

And

?

Meaning for chapter title: Abby and Jimmy dropped over the cliff, and I'm some hearts dropped when they died.

The poll is now up on my profile, so go vote, please, I mean come on you get to save someone. The poll will probably open the last minute before I start writing chapter 13, (so not for a while)

Preview of a death for next chapter: Some things become clear for one guest, and the readers

Please, Please, Please, review. I'll admit it, I'm a review whore. I LIVE for your reviews because they mean so much to me**. **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and hopefully I'll get some reviews from people I haven't heard from in a while.

Thanks for reading my story. Only 3 chapters left. (with one last chapter explaining a few things)

Note: I didn't proofread this chapter through like usual, because I have a lot of things to do today, and I'm lazy, so if you read anything confusing wording or grammar wise, I apologize.


	12. Bleed

Well, it's been a while, I think a month or so. I suppose I should apologize for being gone so long, but I really wanted to think this story over. Did you see how I ended last chapter? It was pretty much like "Oh, I have to kill someone now….um Abby and Jimmy!"

Now don't get me wrong it was always my intention to kill Abby and Jimmy, but they were huge characters and I killed them very sloppily, I don't think I even went over a thousand words when I killed them, no final thoughts either.

I'm disappointed in myself actually, I'm not pursuing this as a profession, I'm just doing this for fun, but even so I think I should have done a better job.

Not to mention my writing computer was broken by my family, so I'm writing on the family one, where everyone uses it, but I really felt like I needed to work on this story.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I actually think some of you might be surprised by who dies, I originally had this character dying in this chapter but when I saw the poll I thought, oh this person is more popular then I thought, but they were surpassed by the three who I actually created the poll for, so the ax must come down on this character.

Speaking of which I was extremely surprised to see the three most popular choices are the ones I'm considering saving. So at the end of the chapter go ahead to my profile and vote to save someone.

My life has been mixed for the most part, so now onto chapter 11 of 13.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to reviewer **James** and **Sugarland76**

**Recommended Listens:**

Bad Romance – Lady GaGa

Alejandro _(Demo Version)_ – Lady GaGa

Dance in the Dark – Lady GaGa

Telephone – Lady GaGa ft. Beyonce

Video Phone – Beyonce ft. Lady GaGa

**Chapter Title: Bleed**

Chapter Warnings: Death and Language

I won't be doing the POV thing since a lot of you didn't like it.

**I don't own Harper's Island**

**Characters Still Alive:**

Chris

Erin

Jack

Josh

Kayla

Madison

Mak

Richard

Shea

Tyler

* * *

Bush, squirrel, bush, bush, tree, log, rock…….another bush. These were the things Erin saw as she sprinted through the forest in hopes to shake her pursuer. "Damn, I hate running!" Erin thought as she jumped over a bush as if it were a hurdle.

Erin scolded herself for ending up in this position, running from a killer in the woods on an island a good ways away from modern civilization. She now hated herself for making fun of the cross country team in her high school years, which in reality, wasn't too long ago. She remembered sitting with Madison and laughing her ass off as the boys and girls would run around that track for countless hours.

"What's the point?" Erin had asked, "As soon as they finish one lap they have like, thirty more to do!" she exclaimed while Madison would sip on her drink, "And they look completely ridiculous in those tiny blue shorts. Why can't they just put on some regular shorts that reach their knees? I don't particularly enjoy seeing pasty white, or hairy legs as they continue to run around in a circle."

"Then why do we eat lunch out here?" Madison would ask.

"Well why do they have to practice during our lunch?"

"Beats me," Madison said, laying back down on the ground.

Erin then picked up her drink taking one final sip, before throwing it at an oncoming runner. After it connected, spraying Dr. Pepper over the now shocked and upset runner Erin quickly pulled Madison to her feet before taking off.

Coming back to reality, Erin looked behind her momentarily to see she was still being pursued by some crazy person wielding some sort of weapon.

"Hey asshole!" Erin screamed out while she gasped for breath at the same time, "Chase scenes are too 90's, so do me a favor and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Unfortunately the only effect this seemed to have on her pursuer was for him to pick up the pace and chase with new found determination.

"Christ!!!" Erin said, becoming frantic and picking up her pace as well, now moving deeper into the woods and becoming more lost.

* * *

Tyler's eyes darted back and forth as he inspected the surroundings. Shea was still holding Richie who had awoken from his slumber and was now playing with a stick, and Jack was still nestled between Tyler's legs blankly starring nowhere.

Tyler looked from side to side, the only movement outside of their bush created by the chilling wind that was blowing the trees and bushes. Branches groaned and falling leaves settled on the ground around them, further blanketing them.

"We should move," Tyler suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"What?" Shea asked, half not believing what she heard, and half just not hearing at all.

"We should move from here, find somewhere where we would be able to protect ourselves better." Tyler said.

"Or maybe that's what the killer wants us to do," said Shea, "How do we know that he isn't out there waiting for us, hoping this is exactly what we'll do."

"First off who says it's a he?" Jack began surprising both Shea and Tyler, "And second, I think whoever the killer is, would have made a move by now."

"Well maybe they have good patience," said Shea.

"Well here we're open to attack from all angles, we should try to get to a place that will offer us some side protection."

"And where would that be?" asked Shea.

"I think the Candlewick would be our best bet," Tyler said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Shea screamed, but was silenced when Jack quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Think about it, the killer has already been there so they most likely won't come back. Plus there are a good amount of rooms there, and anyone alive is going to go back there first." Tyler said.

"Which also means the killer could be there waiting for anyone to be stupid enough to walk into a trap!" Shea exclaimed.

"Well it's our best bet!" said Tyler standing, "Now who's coming?"

Jack stood causing Tyler to turn to Shea and Richie, "Coming?" he asked.

Shea looked down, not willing to answer.

"Let's go then," Tyler said as he ran off into the woods back to the Candlewick.

Jack looked to Shea, "Come on Shea, you two aren't safe alone," he said.

"Just go," Shea said not looking at him, only running a hand through Richie's hair.

"Shea, think about this," Jack said.

"Just go!" she said again.

Jack looked at Richie and offered him a smile before running after Tyler.

"Mommy?" Richie asked looking up at Shea, "Why don't we go with them?"

"Because….it's not safe," Shea said.

"But what about Madison?" Richie asked.

"I……" Shea began, "She has Josh,"

This seemed to silence Richie for the moment, "Mommy, I'm scared," Richie said.

Shea didn't know how to respond, "I am too sweetie, but I don't know what to do."

"We could go to Tyler and Jack," Richie said.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Shea asked her son.

"Uh huh!" he said, nodding his head like an optimistic child would.

"Well then," Shea said pulling herself and Richie up, "Let's go," she said before running off after the two boys.

* * *

Tyler and Jack reached the Candlewick in no time. They stood together as they cautiously approached the front entrance, only to stop in their tracks at the sight before them. Ashlyn's corpse and blood littered the ground around them.

"Shit," Tyler said, looking over Ashlyn's mutilated corpse.

Jack bent down beside him to survey the hole in her chest and the blood that had dripped down her mouth and from her wound.

"How long ago do you think this was?" Jack asked.

"What's it matter?" Tyler said, looking away in disgust.

"It matters because the killer could either be lurking around the corner, possibly behind the front door, or they could be long gone by now." Jack said.

Tyler was about to respond when a rustling from behind them caused them both to whip around suddenly to come face to face with Shea and Richie.

"You came?" Tyler asked bewildered.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I'd like to go inside," Shea said walking forward before stopping in her tracks at seeing Ashlyn's corpse.

Shea let out a scream as she brought Richie into her chest to shield his eyes from the horror before them. "Much good it'll do, the boy's probably scarred for life already." Jack thought.

"Come on, we don't need to spend anymore time out here. The sooner we get inside the better," Tyler said, grabbing Shea and Richie leading them inside.

Jack stood outside as the group entered the inn. He looked down to look at Ashlyn one last time before walking up the steps to enter. Jack stopped on the last step however, feeling a set of eyes upon him.

He quickly turned around to look out at the forest, his eyes darting back and forth to catch any sign of human life. He was shocked to say the least when a hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to yelp and whirl around, only to come face to face with Tyler.

"What are you doing? Come on!" Tyler said dragging Jack inside.

Jack was speechless as Tyler led him up the nearest flight of stairs to the second story, where Shea and Richie were waiting.

"Which room should we use?" asked Tyler.

"Madison's, if she comes back here then it's a good bet that she'll head there to get something." Jack said.

"You mean _when_ she gets back," said Shea.

"Right, when," said Jack.

"Let's go," said Tyler walking down the hallway.

The group was walking down the hallway when Jack paused causing the others too as well. They soon all paled, and Richie buried his now teary face in Shea when Neil's corpse came into view.

Jack grimaced as he relived Neil opening the door only to be shot right after. As the group walked around the body, Jack looked down to see the hole located on his forehead, and the shocked look his eyes held.

Tyler had to regain his balance when he nearly slipped on the blood that pooled on the floor, the inn's carpet not fully able to absorb the blood.

The group soon found themselves at the door to Madison's room, slowly turning the handle peaking their heads in before entering and locking the door behind them.

"I'm going to clean Richie up for a little bit," Shea said, leading him to the bathroom, "You two should look around the room, see if there is anything that could help us," she said, before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Tyler looked back at the bathroom door before walking up to Jack and kissing him on the lips. "You okay?" Tyler asked.

Jack seemed taken aback by the sudden gesture of affection but Tyler knew he had enjoyed it when Jack reached his hand up to his lips and smiled slightly.

"Jack?" Tyler asked.

"Huh?" Jack answered looking up, a slight flush adorning his face.

"I asked if you're okay?" Tyler said.

"Oh….well, I guess not," Jack said looking down, "A lot of people are dead, we don't even know if people who were alive even an hour ago are alive now, and just because we think we're safe here doesn't mean that we're out of danger. The killer could be lurking anywhere in this inn right now."

Tyler frowned at his response, hoping that his potential lover would be a little more optimistic, "Jack, I wanted to talk to you about something." Tyler said.

"What is it?" Jack asked sitting down on the bed and removing his shoes.

"I know with everything that's been going on you haven't really had a chance to think about this, and I don't even know if I should ask you about this due to the current situation but…." Tyler trailed off.

"What?" Jack asked placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder as he sat down.

Tyler turned to Jack to look into his eyes, "What do you think about…..us?" he whispered.

Jack eyes widened slightly, but smiled then looked down, "Well….I'd imagine if we both survive this…" Jack paused watching Tyler out of the corner of his eye, "It would only bring us closer together, and I'm turning eighteen soon, and we could go from there."

Jack turned to see the disappointment in Tyler's eyes, "But I mean there's no way I could ever go without you in my life, after all of this, and you being there for me when I lost Heather…..there's no way I could ever shut you out Tyler," Jack said.

Tyler weaved his hand through Jack's and gripped it tightly as the two sat on the bed. "Do you think we'll make it?" Jack asked.

"I'll make sure that we do," said Tyler drawing Jack into him.

The two sat together for about ten minutes, listening to the sounds of the outside and the running water and murmurs coming from the bathroom.

"Do you think we should look around, see if there's anything we can use?" asked Jack.

"Like what? It's Madison and Josh's room, unless we can use clothes to defend ourselves I think we're out of luck." Tyler said.

"Well there might be something," Jack said standing.

Tyler watched as Jack walked over to the dresser in the corner and opened it. Tyler watched as Jack paused and held up a pair of green boxer-briefs. "You know, I've known Josh since I was a little kid, but I never took him as the type to wear boxer-briefs."

"I don't think I like the idea of you thinking about what Josh would be wearing underneath his pants anyway." Tyler said standing.

"Oh please, he's like a brother to me, and he's marrying Madison," Jack said.

"Sooo," Tyler said drawing it out.

"And he's straight," Jack said.

"I don't know, I've seen the way he looks at you," Tyler said coyly, enjoying teasing Jack.

Jack turned back to him rolling his eyes, but grew concerned when he saw Tyler looking heatedly at something, "What?" Jack asked.

Tyler stepped forward and brushed him aside to start flinging underwear out of the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as Tyler stopped and grasped something he couldn't quite make out from where he was standing.

Jack's mouth hung open when Tyler turned back to him, holding a knife with dried blood, staining the blade.

They were both at a loss for words as they just starred at each other, then at the knife, and then back at each other.

"What's that doing there?"

"Hell if I know, but I could offer you one good guess!" Tyler exclaimed.

Jack thought for a moment and then in dawned on him, "You don't think Josh is the killer do you?"

"Well the knife speaks for itself," Tyler responded.

"That's outrageous, what motive would he have for doing all of this?" Jack said.

"Hell! I don't know, but Madison and him came back to this island for a wedding, something is too strange about that, and isn't a little strange how Shea and Richie have never been in danger once yet?" Tyler asked, lowering his voice.

"Well if Josh and Madison are such big suspects then so is Shea. Don't you think it's a little strange that she just happened to show up after the killer vanished from my room."

"And how Richie has never seemed too worried," Tyler began, continuing on Jack's idea, "I mean sure he's screamed and cried, but in the forest he was so quite, not like a normal kid would be."

Jack sat back down on the bed holding his head between his hands, "But still that doesn't give any three of them any reason to do this," Jack said looking up at Tyler.

"Maybe one of them finally snapped!" Tyler said throwing his hands in the air.

"It can't be Josh, I've known him too long, and there is no way he could ever do anything like this. He could hurt someone to defend Madison or me, but to kill someone, his friends let alone, it's out of the question." Jack said.

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you thought," Tyler said causing Jack to look at him, "In case you forget, this was with his underwear."

"Maybe it was planted," Jack said standing up, "The killer was absent for a period of time when Shea found us, they could have planted it during that time!" Jack said.

"But then that rules out Shea being a suspect, but I still have a bad feeling about her," Tyler said quietly, hoping Shea and Richie weren't listening in, "And the knife being planted would be a convenient excuse for Josh to make!"

"I don't want to think about this any more!" Jack said.

"Well we have to, this is going to be the difference between life and death. If we can figure out who the killer is we'll be able to separate ourselves from that person and keep ourselves safe."

"That's so selfish though!" Jack said looking at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Is it?!?!" Tyler asked questioningly, "Think about it, you're second, at best, to Madison in Josh's eyes. Shea is protecting Richie at all costs….and Heather…Heather is,"

"Dead…I know," Jack said sorrowfully, "I just can't imagine turning our backs on people who might need us."

"Hopefully we won't have to," said Tyler depositing the knife back in the dresser, "Our future together is to important to give up though," Tyler said as he picked up the underwear on the floor.

Jack just looked down at his feet sadly, not feeling like talking anymore. "You know, I think you would look pretty sexy in a pair of these....and just these," Tyler said trying to cheer Jack up and lighten the mood.

"Thanks…." Jack said rather blankly.

Tyler sighed as he put the last garments back into the dresser and closing it. He looked out the window wondering what the hell was happening out in those woods.

* * *

Kayla was growing extremely pissed off as continued to run blindly through the lush forests of Harper's Island. She had stripped herself of her jacket quite some time ago, and her blonde hair as well as her black tank top were now plastered to her body with sweat due to the non-stop running.

Fatigue set in and soon Kayla found herself become sloppy. Haphazardly jumping over obstacles, her feet crossing as she continued her pace, in hopes to find any human contact.

With her lack on energy Kayla was unable to clear a fallen tree limb and was spent sprawling down a slope to end up at the bottom, surrounded by hundreds of cool, small, smooth pebbles.

Kayla placed her hands at her sides and weakly pushed up to survey the scene before her. She was laying before a lake and she grew paranoid as the eerie silence rolled in with the fog that blanketed the bank and the surrounding trees.

"Where did this fog come from?" Kayla asked.

She looked around fearfully as trees and bushes contorted forms and shapes to form much scarier images in her head.

Kayla, deciding she no longer wanted to stay here, slowly and weakly started to crawl up the semi-steep slope in hopes to getting back on the main path. She wasn't concerned at all that the main path would lead someone right to her. She was focused on now finding her way back to the inn and hiding out in the darkest corners there until some sort of help would be able to be reached.

Kayla was starting to walk, now favoring her left arm. It was only slightly scraped, but due to current circumstances Kayla felt completely defeated and was no longer in any mood to run. "I'm going to rip Madison apart when I see her; I'm going to make that bitch pay for bringing us here for a damn wedding."

Kayla stopped when she heard someone off in the distance, Kayla looked around for somewhere, anywhere to hide, but after finding nothing on the ground Kayla quickly turned her attention to the skies and the shelter they offered.

Kayla quickly found a suitable tree and began her climb to submerge herself in its foliage and wait for this ordeal to be over so she could go home to her family.

Kayla reached a firm, sturdy branch in no time and her plain of view was now increased as she looked out all around her, and the sound from early had a source.

It was Erin, and she was being chased! Kayla covered her mouth as she saw Erin continue to run. Kayla really wanted to help her friend she did so, so much, but with no weapons and being completely drained all she could do was hope Erin could outrun her pursuer, and cry for her friend if she didn't.

* * *

Madison and Josh were still running, and Madison was becoming increasingly fed up with all the route changes Josh was making. They should have been back at the inn by now, something Madison was about to voice, but was halted when Josh stopped suddenly in front of her.

"What is it Josh?" Madison asked.

"I want you to hide?" he said.

"What why?" Madison said becoming immediately alert as well as terrified.

"I see something up ahead, and I need to check it out." Josh said.

"Then let's go!" Madison said.

"NO!" Josh said rather sternly, his patience visibly wearing thin, "I don't need to put you in danger. Just get out of sight and stay put until I come back!"

Madison was about to respond until Josh suddenly ran off, leaving her behind and all alone, "Shit!" she cursed quickly looking around, finding a bush to camouflage herself in, waiting for her fiancé to make his return quickly.

"What did he see?" Madison wondered as she sat there also on the lookout.

* * *

Erin burst through a bush, flinging herself into a clearing and tumbling down to the ground. Erin quickly looked behind her to see a person come flying in right after her.

Erin quickly picked herself up and was about to start running again, when she was grabbed from behind by her hair and pulled back. Erin screamed in pain as her feet left the ground and she fell back onto her back.

Erin hit the ground with a thud and a groan as she closed her eyes, the pain in her head and back not doing anything to better then current situation, but in her eyes the fight wasn't over and she could still escape.

The person pulled her up by the air, eliciting a scream from Erin who laughed at her. Erin grew frustrated and started flailing around trying to free herself from the person's grasp.

"FUCK YOU!" Erin screamed as she flung her leg up, kicking the person in the gut, causing him to drop her. Erin quickly scrambled on the ground and was soon up and running. She took a glance back at her attacker, but while looking back, she took her eyes off of what was in front of her and ran squarely into a chest, sending falling back onto the ground.

Erin rubbed her head as she rested on the ground, dazed from her latest hit. "Sorry Erin, seems you forgot one thing," the person said once again from behind her, grabbing her hair and playing with it between his hands, "I've got a partner," the person said before plunging a knife into her chest.

Erin screamed out in pain as the person repeatedly plunged the knife into her flesh opening several wounds, allowing her to bleed freely, staining her shirt with her crimson blood.

The person carelessly let Erin fall to the ground, cleaning the knife on her shirt, and as Erin lay there dying she was able to mutter once last sentence.

"Fuck you…..Chris," Erin said, before shutting her eyes and letting the pain consume her.

"Thanks for your help!" Chris said before watching someone run off.

* * *

Back in her bush Madison was shaking. Josh had been gone for a while and she was completely alone. She contemplated going after Josh when a crackle and snap from very nearby ended that. She screamed as someone yanked her out of the bush she was hiding in.

Madison opened her eyes to come face to face with Mak. "Mak!?!" she cried throwing her arms around him, "Thank god!" she said.

"Madison! What are you doing alone??" he asked desperately.

"Josh had to go ahead for a second, he'll be right back," she said.

"I would never leave you alone like this," Mak said bringing Madison closer to his chest.

"Mak?" Madison asked bewildered.

"Madison….I don't know if I'll get another chance to say this, but….I still love you Madison, and I want to be with you. I know you're marrying Josh, but please, please just give me another chance." Mak said burying his head in Madison's hair.

Madison's eyes widened, how was she supposed to react to that, thankfully she didn't have too because in that moment Josh reappeared before them.

"Josh!" Madison cried.

"What's he doing here?" asked Josh.

"Does it matter, what did you find?" Madison asked, trying to ignore the two men who loved her.

"We need to go around," Josh said

"Wait, why?" Madison and Mak asked.

"We just do okay," Josh said before taking off again.

Madison looked on in shock, before Mak grabbed her hand and led her forward back to the inn.

End of Bleed

* * *

**Deaths:**

Erin

**Remaining Killers:**

Chris

And

?

Meaning for chapter title: I couldn't think of anything clever to title the chapter, but the word bleed just called out to me, so I chose it.

Yah I'm sure most of you knew Chris would be a killer, but whose the other killer?

Sorry Erin had to go, she didn't get enough votes for me to change the whole story to save her, so I'm sorry, but at least she got to go out revealing a killer. I also know this chapter is shorter then others, but I think you guys are happy to just get a chapter, and I also didn't edit this chapter too much when I uploaded it, but I'm going to be gone today, and I wanted to give you guys a nice Saturday treat.

Head over to the poll to vote and save someone.

Read and Review if you have the time and I'll see you guys soon hopefully for chapter 12 of 13.

Oh and if you wouldn't mind checking out my story, _**The Adventures of a Beta Wolf**_, it would really mean a lot to me.


	13. Bang

Well, well, well. An update, after over 2 months, I can perfectly understand the hate and the fact that some of you just might not even care about the story anymore, but I'm here and ready to update.

I could give you the whole story on why I haven't updated and bore you about my life but I won't. Honestly the main reason I haven't updated is because I just haven't wanted to work on the story, I personally don't think this was written to well, I had the idea at the beginning and just went with it, but I'm going to finish this.

I feel really guilty about not updating but hope you enjoy what I'm going to give you this chapter.

This is Chapter 12 of 13, **only one more chapter after this** one so we're almost there.

The poll is still tied and I'd appreciate it if someone goes and breaks it, that way I can write the final one. As soon as the tie is broken I'll begin working on the final part.

**Recommended Listens:**

The Fame Monster – Lady GaGa

(The whole thing)

**Chapter Title: Bang**

Chapter Warnings: Death and Language

**I don't own Harper's Island**

**Characters Still Alive:**

Chris

Jack

Josh

Kayla

Madison

Mak

Richard

Shea

Tyler

* * *

Kayla pulled her knees to her chest as she sat upon the massive branch of the tree. She buried her face into her legs, not wanting to accept what was really going on around her.

"I wish you were here Chloe," Kayla whimpered.

Kayla stared out below her, Erin and her pursuer long gone and out of view. She was perplexed at the calm state of the forest considering that countless screams had probably echoed throughout the greenery during the last few days.

Kayla could feel her eyes begin to droop; her body and mind were exhausted from the continuous running all day, and she would have preferred to do nothing more then fall asleep and awake a few hours later, having this whole situation be over and dealt with.

"Better yet," She thought, "Everyone would still be alive, and I would put on a nice dress and a set of heels and watch one of my best friends get married."

Kayla let a yawn escape her mouth and her eye lids grow increasingly heavier. "Can't fall asleep," she said, "Not here."

Kayla decided that she had to take a chance and try and find help, there was safety in numbers and she could really go for a safe feeling. Kayla quickly scaled down the tree before she could change her mind. She jumped the last few feet down and remained crouched down. She looked around her empty surroundings, only seeing the plant life.

She stood up slowly and began to run. She chose the direction that the killer and Erin had come from, there was no way that she was going to follow them or go in any direction remotely near them. As she ran she prayed yet again that this time her running would bring her some form of help and prayed for the best, that she would find her way back to the Candlewick.

* * *

Back at the Candlewick, Jack was experiencing his own feelings of fatigue set in as he lay on the comfortable bed in Josh and Madison's room. Tyler continued to pace back and forth in the room, and Jack swore that he was going to run a path into the carpeting.

Jack sighed and looked at the bathroom door, knowing that Shea and Richie were still taking their time in there. It's not like they were in a hurry or anything, and that was what Jack actually hated. They weren't waiting around, they were just hanging around. There was no set time when this would all be over, no time that a boat would come, no time the killer would drop dead, no time when their sick game would be over.

Tyler hated it as well, they couldn't just camp out in this room for who knows how long. He had to do something to make sure that they would be safe until the whole issue was settled and everyone, dead or alive, was accounted for. He didn't want someone they thought was dead coming back to stab them in the back while they had their guard down.

His heart swelled slightly as he saw Jack snuggle into the bed. He knew that the boy would love to take a nap, but this wasn't the place and certainly not the time. "No sleeping," Tyler said, pulling Jack up from the bed.

"Fine," Jack said weakly as he wiped his eyes.

Just then the bathroom door opened to reveal a cleaner looking Shea and Richie. "Anything new?" Shea asked as she deposited Richie onto the bed.

"Nothing," Tyler said, "No sign of anyone and no sign of rescue."

"I still can't believe this is happening again," Shea said, "Why would Madison want to come back here?"

"It might be more of Josh's choice then her own," Tyler said.

"What are you talking about?" Shea asked.

"Don't show her!" Jack said springing up.

"Show me what?" Shea asked, becoming more confused.

"She has a right to know." Tyler said.

"It doesn't prove anything," Jack said, continuing to defend Josh.

"Then according to you it won't matter if I show her anyway," Tyler said revealing the bloody knife to Shea.

Shea took a step back, "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Josh's drawer," Tyler said.

"Oh my god," Shea gasped, "No, no it can't be, he couldn't do that to Madison! He wouldn't do that to my Madison! To any of us!" Shea said.

"It doesn't prove anything!" Jack interjected, "It could have easily been planted."

"How though?" Shea asked.

"Someone could have slipped in here and done so," Jack said, feeling as if Shea and Tyler were teaming up against him as he defended his longtime friend, "I know Josh, and it's impossible for him to have done this!"

"You're still safe, maybe it was his way of getting to you," Tyler said.

"I doubt that he would find Madison and get engaged to her, just so he could get me in the end," Jack said.

"Henry did it for Abby," Shea said coldly, thinking back on past memories.

"Josh isn't like that!" Jack said, "And why would we have to come here just so he could to that? What was stopping him from saying something at home? Nothing, which means it's not him!"

"I thought the same thing about Henry Dunn, but he proved me wrong, and it cost me almost everything!" Shea screamed, tears brimming her eyes.

"You two need to be quite," Tyler said putting his hands up, "The killer could be lurking around the inn, and all this noise could easily draw him to us, and this guy has guns, and all we have is a knife."

Jack stepped back and looked at the floor, while Shea sat down on the bed where Richie had fallen asleep.

"I'm taking a shower," Jack said.

"Now!?!" Tyler asked, looking at him baffled.

"Well if I'm not allowed to sleep, then it's the next best thing." Jack said.

Tyler gawked at him while Jack picked out some of Josh's clothes to wear, "The sound of the shower could alert the killer to our presence." Tyler said.

"At this point," Jack said, turning back to look at him, "I'm too tired to care."

Jack then shut the door and started the water, he entered once the water had warmed and slid down the side of the shower to rest at the bottom where his mind began to run through the scenarios of what had happened.

"What if it really is Josh?" he thought, "I doubt this is for me, but if it is him what could he possibly be after?"

"Maybe he's not working alone," Jack thought, "Someone would have to know the layout of the island, know how to get around easily and unseen."

"There was Mark, but judging by his age he's probably a goner," he thought, and despite how cruel it was he knew he was most likely right, "Then there's the Rowlands; Mary and John are supposedly dead, and I know that Neil is gone, which would leave Aaron."

"AARON!" Jack thought , "Michelle and him took the boat! That would keep all of us here….but what would they have to gain from all of this?"

Jack slammed the shower floor, "THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" he thought, and his eyes suddenly lit up with a thought of horror, "……Tyler……he would know."

Jack immediately began wracking his brain for any sort of doubt about his theory, "The Rowlands were a family so they would stay. Michelle was dating Aaron which was her reason. Mark had lived here his entire life so he had his reason, but Tyler, what was he still doing here, what reason did he have?"

Jack's eyes widened not able to find anything against Tyler, "It'd only take one person to manage the killing, and another to have the know how and knowledge of how to get it done."

In Jack's confused and tired mind it seemed like all the pieces of the puzzle fit together, "Oh my god," he thought, "He's a part of this, and there's still another person out there. HE COULD BE KILLING SHEA AND RICHIE RIGHT NOW!"

Jack quickly turned off the water, dried himself off and dressed. He quietly stepped closer to the door and pressed his ear to the door, hoping for any sort of sound. He swallowed the cry rising in his throat and threw open the door.

Jack let out a huge sigh of relief as he saw Shea still on the bed and Tyler sitting in a chair. He switched off the bathroom light and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Shea, not bothering to put his socks and shoes back on.

He looked at Tyler out of the corner of his eye and offered him a small smiled. Jack looked at how Tyler held his chin and his eyes seemed to have a ring of darkness in them.

Jack tired to control his breathing and keep calm, but knew that he now had to watch his back, even around Tyler. Jack's heart started beating faster as he realized that Tyler had originally brought him back here alone, and now he didn't know if he would even still be alive if Richie and Shea hadn't tagged along.

* * *

Kayla let out a cry of relief and joy as a road came into view. She quickly sped up, only to trip just short. She walked up the steep incline, losing a shoe in the process. She watched it tumble down the hill and knew that a shoe wasn't worth her life. She collapsed onto the road, finding a piece of human territory.

She knelt on the tarred surface and gave a hysteric laugh as a few tears slid from her face. She quickly pulled herself up and started to limp along the road, having hurt herself from her latest fall. She pressed on for a few more minutes before the Candlewick came into view.

"Noo…." Kayla said softly as she saw Ashlyn on the ground, "No, no, no!" Kayla looked at the girl's body, noticing the blood trail and leaves on her body, figuring she must have been into the forest and dragged back up, her body now a sort of sign saying to keep away.

Kayla looked at the inn and back to Ashlyn, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you," Kayla said limping inside quickly, throwing her other shoe off, as it was effecting her walk. She now wobbled through the inn barefoot looking for anyone.

Passing the empty front desk and old chairs with cobwebs, "HELLO!!!" she called out, "IS THERE ANYBODY HERE!?!?"

She felt even more tears slide down her face as she received no reply, but didn't give up as she headed for the staircase. She managed to climb up to the best of her ability and stopped in fear when she saw yet another body on the floor, this one belonging to Neil.

She cried softly as she began to crawl forward, no longer having the strength to carry on walking.

"Hello?" she called, her voice breaking and failing her, "Please….anyone…"

* * *

The room was filled with a thick silence as the group sat, occasionally looking at the door, almost expecting it to be broken down, so they could meet their fate.

The only sound was Richie's shallow breathing as he continued his slumber.

"Maybe we should go and look for the others," Shea said.

"I'm not going out there," Tyler said, "I have no connection to these people."

"They're still human lives," Jack said, "We can't just abandon them."

"Then let's let them find us," Tyler said, "I'd prefer not to go looking for my death,"

Jack and Shea looked down, the mood nose diving into a somber filled silence once again.

Shea was about to speak up again when she heard what she thought was someone calling out, "What was that?" she asked quietly.

Jack and Tyler immediately grew tense, "What was what?" Tyler asked.

"That noise," Shea said retreating closer to Richie, "From outside,"

They all began to fear the worst as they could hear the faint sound, "Shit," Jack said backing up.

"Help me barricade the door," Tyler said looking to Jack as he pressed against the door.

"Right," Jack said, but stopped, "What if this a trap," he thought, "What if he wants to trap the three of us so we have no where to run?"

"What are you waiting for?" Tyler asked.

Jack's horror struck mind began to play out various scenarios of what would happen but a closer noise from outside stopped him. "Oh my god," he said, recognizing the voice, "It's Kayla!"

"What!" Shea said standing, "Are you sure?"

"Listen!" Jack said.

The room grew quite yet again and soon a plea of help from Kayla was audible from somewhere down the hall.

"Open the door," Shea said.

Tyler simply shook his head as he looked at the two.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Think about it," Tyler said very quietly, "It could be a trap."

"We can't assume that," Shea said.

"We have to," Tyler said, "The killer could be using her to draw somebody out of hiding. This could be exactly what they planned!"

"Open the door," Jack said.

"No," Tyler said

"Open the door," Jack said again, as Kayla grew audibly closer.

"I won't be able to save you," Tyler said

"Then I'll save myself if I have to," Jack said twisting the knob as Tyler stepped away.

The door creaked open and Jack ducked his head out to see Kayla crawling on the floor.

"Kayla!" Jack whispered.

Kayla's head whipped around and a smile of pure joy broke out onto her face as she locked eyes with Jack.

"Oh my god!" Kayla said scurrying towards him and hugging his legs causing both of them to fall backwards into the room.

Tyler closed the door and locked it in a hurry and jumped away from it, almost like he was expecting gunshots to follow it.

"Oh my god," Kayla cried again, letting fresh tears fall from her eyes, "I'm so happy I found you guys!" she said in between sobs.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked, pulling Kayla away from the door.

"So much running," Kayla said, "Looking for Stephanie with Ashlyn, we got separated, then so much running," Kayla finished as she panted into the carpet.

"So now we stand at five," Tyler said.

Kayla opened her eyes and sat up to look at the four others in the room, "Is there anyone else? Have you heard from anyone else?" Kayla asked

"Right now all we know is that there might still be someone out there looking to kill us," Shea said.

"I saw him go after Erin," Kayla said, her lips trembling, "I couldn't do anything."

"Erin's dead?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Kayla said, "They were to far away, and there was nothing I could do to help," she said as she began to cry, "There was nothing I could do."

"Maybe she got away," Jack said.

"Or maybe she didn't," Tyler said, "Or maybe she did," he said after Jack sent him a glare, "It doesn't matter now, we can't help her."

"What about Madison and the others?" Shea asked, "Do you know anything about anyone else Kayla?"

Kayla shook her head as tears cascaded down to the floor, "Ashlyn was my partner, and after we split I didn't see anyone else until Erin and the guy chasing after her,"

"Are you sure," Shea asked, growing more concerned for her daughter.

"I'm sure," Kayla said, "I didn't see Madison."

"Well I do," Tyler said, "And she's with Josh and Mak."

"WHAT?" Shea screamed standing up and running to the window where Tyler was.

The two watched the group of three run into the Candlewick as Jack helped Kayla stand up and help her over to a chair, "Watch Richie!" Shea said as she ran from the room,"

Tyler followed her and ran down the staircase after her.

"Madison!" Shea cried running forward and embracing her daughter in a hug, "Thank God you're safe," Shea cried, burying her face into Madison's hair as she cried.

"I'm fine Mom," Madison said as she returned the hug, "Is there anyone else here?" she asked as she spotted Tyler behind her.

"Upstairs," Tyler said, "In your room."

Josh put a hand on Madison's shoulder and she nodded her head before he took off up the stairs. His heart raced as he ran to his room, hoping and praying that some of his friends were there. He stepped through the open door to see Kayla clutching her head, Richie asleep on the bed and Jack sitting down, with his back to the foot of the bed.

Josh knelt down next to Jack and embraced the boy who he thought of as a little brother in a hug. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Jack said.

Josh pulled away to look at the fatigue clear on Jack's face, "How're you doing?" Josh asked.

"Okay for the most part, scared and tired are the other two," Jack said.

"Where's Heather?" Josh asked.

Jack looked down and shook his head, "No," Josh said, "No she can't be."

"I don't know for sure," Jack said weakly, "But I haven't seen her since the start of the search."

"She could still be out there," Josh said.

"No," Jack said, "I can feel it…..she's gone."

"From what I've seen," Kayla said surprising the two, "If people aren't back by now," she said grimly, "They aren't coming back."

Chills spread through the boy's bodies as they thought about everyone who had been on the boat that had brought them here just days ago, "You don't really think that, do you?" Josh asked her.

Kayla nodded her head back and forth slowly, "You saw Ashlyn when you came in, and Neil as you ran up here…..we're not safe anywhere."

"Stop saying stuff like that," Josh said, "We're going to survive this!"

"Don't you think that's exactly what they said ten years ago when everyone else left the island and the guests stayed behind." Kayla said, "How many do you think were left when that happened?"

Jack looked down in shock and Josh held his gaze with a whimpering Kayla, "If the odds are still the same from last time," she began, "Then everyone still has a fifty percent chance of biting it."

"STOP IT!" Jack said, tears starting to fill his eyes as well, "STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" Jack screamed waking Richie.

"There's something about this island," Kayla said, "It has a way of making it the last place a person is going to be alive."

Jack stood and picked up Richie leaving the room, "If you keep up that mindset Kayla then you'll be the next one to go," Jack said not looking back.

Josh looked back to Kayla as he was leaving, "Come on," he said, "You shouldn't be alone."

Kayla nodded her head and proceeded down the stairs, Josh following eerily behind her.

Josh walked downstairs to see the front door closed and barricaded, windows being shut and locked, furniture being pushed aside to form an area in the den, "What's going on?" Josh asked Mak as he walked near him.

"We're getting ready to wait this thing out," Mak said, "Mainland will eventually start to worry. Mark had told me one night that they radio in every few days to let them know that everything is fine out here. Since we don't know where the radio is exactly we plan on waiting."

"Couldn't we send a small group out to search for it," Josh said.

"Are you crazy?" Mak asked, "When everyone left this island this place went to hell. Tyler and the others only kept what they needed going. It's a ghost town out there, so do you really think that anyone is going to want to go out there with a killer still on the loose?"

"We have to try," Josh said, "Otherwise we'll be sitting ducks here!"

"Josh," Madison said, "No one would want to leave here, no one wants to die, we've come to far to be taken out now."

"Maddie," Josh said.

"Please Josh," Madison said, "I did this once, running around, jumping from place to place, watching more and more people die as we did. Please don't make me do it again."

"Fine," Josh said, "Let's go around, lock and seal all other entrances."

"What about the others?" Shea asked from a couch, "What if someone is still alive out there?"

"Then," Josh began followed by a silence as the seven others listened, "Then they're on their own, we can't trust anyone else."

Some of the group hung their heads down, realizing that it had really come to this, putting themselves above the others in hopes to survive. Unknown to them though, only Chris was still out there, and he was coming for seven of them, his partner sitting and looking at their targets.

* * *

Chris sighed as he walked through the forest and headed back to the Candlewick. He continued to walk, not bothered by the occasional corpse he would pass. He knew he wasn't crazy, or at least he liked to think he wasn't.

All through his life he had never really been challenged by anything. He did every sport he could and every single one wasn't a challenge. He often found himself bored and finding new ways to entertain himself.

So when this opportunity was brought to him sometime before the wedding he was hesitant at first, almost called the police several times, but the more he thought about it the better it sounded. The ultimate game, hunting and killing human beings, the most intelligent creature on Earth and the biggest challenge there was.

So he agreed, he prepared himself and he never looked back. I mean all he had to do was kill some people from high school he didn't like too much and others he didn't even know at all, and he wouldn't even get any of the blame! He would be the survivor, the one that got away. Besides the rush and thrill that came with the job he could have television interviews, book deals. _Surviving the Massacre_, or _Going Back and Coming Back_.

It was perfect, he'd have one of the greatest experiences of his life and he'd end up making money in the long run. Sure there would be suspicion around him, but nothing a few tears, a sensitive jury and a partner who was willing to take the fall couldn't fix.

Chris let a wicked grin creep onto his face as he exited some bushes and found the back entrance to the Candlewick. He noticed the swarm of flies surrounding the trash, and he remembered that, that had been the place where Stephanie had been thrown, "I did say I would be the only guy bagging a girl this trip," he said.

Chris crept closer to the kitchen door and slowly opened it after he heard a scream, to see two people currently in the room, one of them backing up. He crept in and then lunged forward.

* * *

Josh and Mak were currently locking more doors as everyone pitched in to bed and cushion the den. Once they had finished and stepped back to admire their work they set off back to the den. Everyone was sitting down, except for Shea who was taking Richie to the kitchen.

"Alright," Josh began, "Tonight we'll take shifts to watch over each other."

"Who says you get to call the shots?" Tyler asked.

"I did, and unless anyone else besides you has any objections it's going to stay that way," Josh said.

Outnumbered, Tyler withdrew back onto a couch and motioned for him to continue. "I want Richie to sleep the night, and Kayla as well considering her injuries," Josh said, "So we'll split into pairs of two."

Madison smiled thinking that her partner was set, "What shift-"

"Madison and Shea will take the first shift," Josh said, "Myself and Tyler the second, and Jack and Mak the final shift," Josh said.

Everyone gave him a wary look on account of the two odd pairings involving the men, but before anyone could interject Kayla interrupted them, "Isn't there a door in the kitchen?"

A sudden scream from Shea prompted the six to get up and run to the kitchen.

* * *

Five minutes earlier Shea had been looking through the kitchen to find something to drink for Richie. She had set the boy onto one of the many counters while she looked for a glass. She found some juice easily enough in the pantry, and opened the freezer for some ice, but found none.

She frowned and walked towards the deep freeze, hoping to find some ice there. She threw the top open, and dropped the glass a second later. Shea let out a scream as she saw the frozen blood along the sides and the body of the Cook stashed inside. She took a few steps back towards Richie, caught off guard as the back door opened to show Chris lunging in.

Chris was almost towards them when several shots rang out through the air. Shea held Richie tightly and opened her eyes to see Chris falling backward in shock, his body hitting the floor with a thud, the blood flowing from the three bullet wounds.

She looked back to see the other six standing there in the doorway, and her mouth dropped to see Josh holding a gun.

"Where did he get that?" Mak thought.

"How could he just shoot his friend like that?" Tyler thought.

"Oh my god," Kayla thought.

"Please don't let it be true," Shea thought as she held a crying Richie, "Don't let it be him."

"Did he really just," Jack thought.

"Did my Josh really just kill someone?" Madison finished.

But no one knew, no one at all, knew what was on Josh's mind.

End of Bang

* * *

**Deaths:**

Chris

**The Last Killer:**

?

Meaning for chapter title: Chris was shot, so it was pretty easy to choose _Bang_.

**Head over to the poll to vote and save someone, as soon as the tie is broken I'll start writing the final chapter. Seriously the first vote will end it. Depending on how the vote goes, all three could die, or two could live, or one could live, or one could die. There are a lot of ways, so when voting chose more then one.**

Read and Review if you have the time and I'll see you guys soon hopefully for the final chapter

Oh and if you wouldn't mind checking out my story, _**The Adventures of a Beta Wolf**_, it would really mean a lot to me.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, and once again I'm sorry for the wait. I hope to finish the story up very soon!

Read and Review please.


	14. End

Hello out there? Does anyone even care about this pathetic story anymore? Didn't think so, but I'm going to post this chapter anyway.

I haven't updated since December so I understand if no one cares but I have to finish this story considering it was my first one up on this site.

This story was poorly thought up, poorly written from start to finish; it's just so bad, in my opinion. The hardest part about doing this chapter was just opening a blank document and typing.

However I know that people like it so I'll drag myself through it. This is the last chapter, so no more updates after this one so it'll contain the end and an explanation of who killed who in the form of the killer's confession or just an explanation from myself.

Let's get this thing started and I hope this ending is satisfying.

**Chapter Warnings: Strong, strong, strong Language!**

**Chapter Title: End**

**Characters Still Alive:**

Jack

Josh

Kayla

Madison

Mak

Richard

Shea

Tyler

* * *

The remaining guests stood in shock as they looked at Josh, gun still gripped tightly in his hand as he looked straight forward to the ground where his former friend lie dead. "Shit..." Kayla said as she looked from the gun to the corpse.

Richie let out a whimper as he burrowed into Shea as the two remained paralyzed mere feet from their attempted killer. Shea's lip quivered as fear ran through her veins, never coming this close to death the last time killings had taken place on Harper's Island.

Mak's eyes looked about ready to bulge out of his sockets as his knees buckled and gave out, causing him to slide to the floor as he held onto the kitchen door. Jack lowered his head and let himself be pulled back by Tyler as he decided to remove his love interest and himself from the room.

Madison stepped forward and placed a hand upon Josh's shoulder, causing him to jump. "Josh…are you alright?" she asked him.

"I…..I'm fine…I think," Josh said in a chilling tone, "Let's check on your mom."

Madison nodded her head and ran over to her pale looking mother and younger brother, seemingly checking them for injuries, even though she knew they were fine, she wanted to make sure. "I think we should leave the room," Madison said as she knelt next to her mother.

"Right," Shea said as she stood with Richie in her arms and followed her daughter back into the Candlewick's center room.

Josh sighed and shook his head as he looked down at his dead friend before he turned back to look at Kayla and Mak, "Put the bodies outside and then lock the door," Josh said, "I'm going to go check on the others."

Kayla, and especially Mak, didn't like being ordered around, but complied with the request and worked together to remove the body of Chris and the cook, carelessly throwing the two outside of the door, paying them no respect, before locking the door and washing their hands off.

"I would have thought a girl like you wouldn't want to touch a dead body her entire life," Mak said as he dried his hands.

"Amazing what seeing a few friends die can do to you," Kayla said with some sarcasm, "Don't you think?"

"Sorry…" Mak said, "I think we should get back to everyone else."

"What's the rush?" Kayla asked, "I mean Chris is dead, there's nothing left to be afraid of."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Mak said, "I don't think we're out of the woods yet."

"What makes you say that?" Kayla asked.

"I have a bad feeling," Mak said, "I have reason to believe Chris couldn't have done this all by himself."

Kayla seemed to think this over as she washed some of the dirt and grime off of her face with a dish towel, "You honestly think that there might be another killer out there?" she asked, shivering in fear just thinking about it.

"Who knows?" Mak asked, shrugging his shoulders, "But Josh did have us lock the doors."

"Yah," Kayla said, "To keep everyone else out."

"Or all of us in," Mak said cryptically.

Kayla looked at him with awe and then to the door that lead to the other six guests and then back to Mak, "You don't think Josh might be behind this?"

"We can't be certain," Mak said, "But if we want to live we have to be ready to have anyone come at us with a knife."

"But what would any of them have to gain from this?" Kayla asked, falling deeper into the conversation.

"I don't know," Mak said, "But I'm not so sure about Josh; we need to be careful around him."

"Agreed," Kayla said, "Thanks for filling me in Mak."

"No problem," Mak said as Kayla headed for the door, "Watch your back around him!" he called to her as she was leaving.

"Will do," Kayla said as she nodded her head, then proceeding to leave the kitchen.

"And your front around me," Mak whispered as he walked over to the butcher block and drew a knife from its holding, "Your hours are numbered….all of you." Mak then deposited the knife back into the block, planning his next move now that his other partner was dead and gone.

* * *

The Last Killer:** Mak**

(_I know…shocker)

* * *

_

Mak shut the kitchen door behind him as he left and walked back to the others who were all huddled around together in a circular shape. Mak sat down next to Madison and Josh on one of the couches and waited for anyone to say anything; however, no one did, resigning the group to sit in silence as they waited for they didn't know how long.

"So…is anyone going to say anything?" Kayla asked, still slightly dazed from her days adventures.

"What's there to say?" Josh asked, anger clearly present in his tone.

"I don't know!" Kayla snapped back at him, "Maybe something about everyone who isn't here or maybe a better plan then just waiting around for rescue to come!"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Josh snapped as Madison placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm her fiancé, "Perhaps you would like to try going outside."

"Calm down!" Shea ordered from her spot next to the fire place, "We need to stay together if any of us are going to survive this."

"Who says we're the only survivors?" Tyler asked, "There could still be others out there as well as another killer."

Mak nodded his head in agreement, "He has a good point."

"We've been over this," Josh said, "Anyone who isn't back yet isn't coming back and why the hell would I lock the doors if I wasn't thinking about the possibility of another killer already; the doors obviously aren't to keep us in."

Kayla and Mak exchanged glances before Mak looked away and Kayla swallowed a lump in her throat as she crossed her legs and hugged herself. "What if one of us is a killer?" Kayla asked.

"You don't honestly think that?" Madison asked, "Who the hell in this room could do that?"

"I don't know Madison, your man sure had no problems shooting a guy point blank in the kitchen," Kayla said, squabbling with her longtime friend.

"To protect my mom and brother!" Madison said, "Listen to yourself, will you!"

"He didn't even hesitate to kill his friend!" Kayla screamed.

"I repeat to protect my mom and brother!" Madison screamed back.

"Maybe he did it because Chris would have told his secret!" Kayla screamed.

Jack visibly noticed how Josh began to squirm and lower his head, clutching it slightly as it moved back and forth. Mak just inwardly grinned as a wedge was driven further between friends.

"AS IF!" Madison hollered standing up, "If he was in on it he would have let Chris continue and slaughter my family and use the bullets on the rest of us!"

"Accomplice or not Josh is still a murderer!" Kayla screamed.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Jack screamed, causing everyone to look at him, "Madison is right, if Josh had any part in this he would have shot the rest of us in the kitchen, but something you both have failed to notice is that Josh is completely torn up for what he had to do to his friend."

Both Kayla and Madison turned to look at Josh, gun discarded to his side as thoughts about Chris raced through his head, "I can't believe he could do that….to me…to all of us," Josh thought, "Why?" he asked himself.

"Babe?" Madison asked Josh as she sat back down, "Babe, are you alright?"

"No…" Josh said, "And none of us should be for that matter. I honestly don't think anyone of us will be completely normal after everything we've witnessed here."

"That's what you get for trying to have a wedding on this island," Tyler said to himself.

Josh wiped his eyes quickly and stood up, "The plan sticks; we'll all take turns taking watch tonight and we'll stay here through the night and remain here until the mainland comes looking for us."

"What if we have to move or if we get split up?" Mak asked, "Where should we go?"

"Do you know anywhere else that's safe Tyler?" Josh asked turning to the last remaining local.

"Right now I can't think of anywhere safer than the Candlewick." Tyler said, "If we are breached then the closest shelter is in town, but everything is old and run down and wouldn't provide decent cover or protection. There are spots further north on the island but we then run the risk of being attacked as we move through the forest as well as losing our bearings and getting lost."

"So what you're saying is that we better not let anything in?" Josh asked.

"Basically," Tyler said, "At this point this place is our only hope."

"We shouldn't restrict our minds to this being our only place of salvation," Jack said, "We should be prepared just in case, because if our main goal is not to let anything in, then chances are someone is getting in."

"We can't think like that right now," Mak said.

"So we can't think smart?" Jack asked.

Mak seemed to bight his tongue and let the comment slide, not being able to come up with any form of comeback. Everyone seemed to be trapped in their own minds thinking of anything that could comfort them in this bleak space of their lives.

"We'll look around in the morning." Madison said.

"What?!?" Josh asked, "Babe you can't be serious."

"I am," Madison said, "If there is another killer out there he or she will make their way back here over the course of the night and try to play it off like they've been running around all day, but if no one shows up I doubt that anyone will be coming back and that should leave us free to get around town or to a safer, unknown location."

"And what exactly would we do in town?" Mak asked.

"Josh and I would get married," Madison said, "We came back to this damn island for a reason and I'll be damned if we leave with nothing to show for it."

"Our lives will be something to show," Kayla said.

"Agreed," Jack and Tyler said.

"I agree with my daughter," Shea said, "I didn't come back here for nothing, I want to see her get married."

"Then have fun going by yourself," Tyler said, "Because we're not setting foot out of here unless someone is coming at Jack or me with a knife, or pointing a gun at our heads."

"I can't believe what a coward you are," Shea said.

"I can't believe you want us to go out there just because Madison wants to put a ring on her finger." Jack said.

"So that's what it has come to?" Josh asked, "Is it really going to be every man for himself?"

"I'm not saying that Josh," Tyler said, "I'm just saying if someone is trying to kill me I'm getting the hell out of here. Granted I'm not going to go and shove you down or break your ankle, but I'm not looking back for anyone except Jack."

"I'm not looking back for anyone but Kayla," Mak said.

"Why her?" Madison asked.

"Thanks Madison," Kayla said as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I would save her because everyone else besides us has someone who has their back, so naturally I'm going to pick the person who needs a helping hand as well." Mak said, "Unless you prefer I die alone."

"I didn't say that," Madison said, "I just think that it's a bit fucked that you would save someone you hardly know."

"Well excuse me Madison but it's not exactly like you, Josh, Jack, Tyler, or Shea are going to be coming to my rescue first!" Mak seethed.

"We're trying to make it so no one has to come to anyone's rescue," Josh said, defending his lover.

"Just taking someone's advice and thinking smart," Mak said as he gave Jack a rather creepy grin.

"I can't believe we've descended into such a level of survival; I can't believe everyone is about self preservation," Shea said gripping Richie's hand.

"Everyone's life is the most valuable in their own eyes," Jack said, "And unless your family then you don't have a guaranteed support, so excuse us for not having a daughter, son in law, and a son of our own here with us."

Another silence filled the room as the imaginary line was drawn in the room, separating Shea, Madison, Josh and Richie from Jack, Tyler, Kayla and Mak. No one seemed to say anything but the mood grew more tense as the sun began to dip and the final squawks of birds were heard from the outside, putting everyone in the room on edge.

"So…." Mak began, "What's for dinner?"

"Let's go to the kitchen and find something to eat," Josh said, "Mind coming with me Jack?"

"Why so you can slit his throat?" Kayla said lowly to herself.

"I'd rather not," Jack said from his spot on Tyler's lap.

"Madison?" Josh asked.

"I'll go," Mak said standing, before Madison could respond, "It was my idea after all."

"Alright," Josh said as the two men walked into the kitchen and picked out various snacks that could substitute for a meal in their current situation. "How many bodies are outside?" Josh asked.

Mak walked over to the kitchen door and cautiously looked out, continuing to play the role of the killer's next possible victim. "Just the two," Mak said.

"Cook and Chris?" Josh asked.

"Those would be the ones," Mak said walking back to Josh.

"Take these back to the group," Josh said handing off the food, "I want to look around in here for a second."

"Right," Mak said as he took the food, leaving Josh to his investigation, confident that there was nothing left in the kitchen that could point a bloody finger in his direction.

* * *

When Mak stepped back into the den and deposited the food onto the table he couldn't help but overhear the conversation Madison was having with Shea.

"I just can't imagine that Abby and Jimmy would be caught," Madison said, "I honestly think they're out there somewhere."

"I agree," Shea said, "Jimmy would never let anything happen to Abby. They're probably hiding out in Abby's old home or at the Sherriff's office."

Mak couldn't help but grin and shake his head as he tried to repress a laugh. He thought he had been unseen and unheard until he looked up to see the shocked face of Kayla as she gripped a pillow and drew into herself.

Mak thought his cover was blown and that he would be finished before he could complete his plan, that was until Josh burst into the room "Who is going to take the first shift?"

"Kayla and I will," Mak said, "I have a few things I want to talk to her about."

"SHIT!!!!" Kayla screamed into her mind, "He wouldn't try something, not with them so close….maybe I can cut a deal with him….I have to….I have to do something to protect myself."

"Alright," Josh said bunkering down with Madison, "The rest of us should try and get some sleep for the time being. Wake Madison and me in three hours and we'll take over."

"Alright," Mak said as he saluted Josh who pulled the blanket over himself and Madison, Shea then doing the same for herself and Richie, as well as Tyler for Jack as the two slept side by side for the first time.

Kayla sat on a couch gripped in fear as the minutes began to tick by and slowly but surely the rest of the group, excluding herself and Mak, were all in a deep sleep. "Let's go to the kitchen." Mak said quietly.

All Kayla did was shake her head as she sat on the couch overlooking her friends. "No," was all she could muster.

"It'll be good for you," Mak said as he walked over to Kayla, "I promise that I'll let you go without a scratch."

"How can I trust you?" Kayla asked.

"Just follow me to the kitchen." Mak said.

Kayla was forced to her feat as Mak tugged on her arm and led her to the kitchen and shut the door behind the two so they could talk in private. "What do you want?" Kayla asked as Mak moved about the dark kitchen, lit only be the moonlight seeping in through the windows.

"I want Madison," Mak said as he walked towards Kayla, effectively causing her to move away and deeper into the kitchen.

"Is that all?" Kayla asked.

"That's all," Mak said, "But as you can imagine that will be rather difficult with her family still alive."

"Yes," Kayla said, still moving around as Mak continued to walk closer to her.

"I need some help from you though," Mak said.

Kayla let out a small "eep" as she tripped over her own feet and slammed her head into a cupboard, laying flat on her back on the floor. "What do you need me to do?" Kayla asked, fully accepting the other's deaths just so hers wouldn't come.

"I need you to die," Mak said as he smiled devilishly, effectively luring Kayla to the point of her demise. Kayla hadn't realized exactly where she had moved herself to, which happened to be below the butcher block, containing the wide variety of sharp knives. "I think you can do that," Mak said as he tipped the block over.

Mak watched on in glee as the lustrous pieces of sharp metal slid from the wooden block, falling ever so slowly towards Kayla as one by one they embedded themselves in various parts of her body. Fillet knives piercing her chest, other knives pinning her arms and thighs down, before the last knife, the cleaver slipped and plummeted onto her head, killing her before she ever had a chance to scream.

Mak couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the fresh blood pour from her wounds and pool beneath her. "What's wrong dear?" Mak asked he came face to face with Kayla, the cleaver splitting her head open from the top about two inches.

Mak placed one hand on her head as he forcefully removed the cleaver and then swung it back down with gusto, further splitting the wound and exposing more parts of Kayla, "Just to be sure," he told himself. Mak then opened a window that was fairly low the ground and then drug Kayla's body outside with him, creating a trail of blood. He then struggled, but managed, to toss the bodies of the cook, Chris and Kayla into the dumpster, further weighing it down along with Stephanie before he slid it in front of the kitchen exit, effectively blocking the exit.

He then proceeded to climb back into the kitchen through the window he had opened and then shut it, locked it, and did the same with the others, "Five left," Mak said as he walked back into the den with another knife, just sitting and watching the sleeping figures.

* * *

"I'll stab Shea," Mak thought to himself, "Waking her and causing her to scream, Jack and Tyler will run in one direction while Josh herds Madison, Shea and Richie into the kitchen and I'll block it off before I go after Jack and Tyler."

Mak was about ready to put the final phase of his plan into action as he stood over Shea, poised to strike when a sudden cry rang out from behind him. "YOU!" Jack cried as he was sitting up in his bedding.

"Damn," Mak said as he gripped the knife, "Fine I'll deal with you first."

"FUCK!" Jack screamed as Mak bolted towards him. Jack threw off his blanket and ran for the front door, waking the others as he made his way anything but quietly there.

Josh rubbed his eyes as he sat up, "JACK!" he cried once his vision cleared.

Jack had the lock on the main door unlocked and was opening it when Mak came up behind him and slammed his head into the hard wood, knocking him to the floor, bending his leg at a bad angle in the process. "TO THE KITCHEN!" Shea cried scooping up Richie and running for salvation.

"JACK!" Tyler cried as he raced towards Mak, ready to protect his potential love.

Josh was torn about what to do, but as Madison followed her mother and brother into the kitchen he made the hard choice of choosing his fiancé over the boy he felt like an older brother to.

Mak stood over Jack and was about to finish him when Tyler slammed into him from behind and began to wrestle with him on the ground. "Jack…" Tyler gritted out as he held Mak away as he tried to press the throat into his throat, "RUN!"

Jack quickly stood and started to limp up the stairs, knowing with his now tweaked leg his only hope would be to hide somewhere upstairs.

Tyler looked up at Jack as he disappeared out of view as he limped up the stairs and then back to Mak as he grew closer to killing him. Tyler began to fight back, but was stopped when Mak delivered a knee to his groin, knocking the wind out of him.

Mak spat on him and lifted Tyler up, "So long," he said before he plunged the knife into Tyler's throat, pinning him to wall behind him. Mak looked on as Tyler swung lifelessly against the wall, blood draining from his neck, and life draining from his eyes.

Mak didn't have time to revel in his latest kill as he bolted up the stairs after Jack. He smiled cockily as he found Jack at the end of the hall still limping to the next stair case. Jack placed a hand on the next balcony and was about to climb when he turned to see Mak charging towards him, the moonlight shining upon him through the grand window, illuminating his face and making him look like the mad man he was.

"NO!!!" Jack cried as Mak used all of his momentum and push Jack backwards sending him through the vast window.

Jack let out a cry as he began to fall backwards, time slowing down around him as he fell. Jack looked back up at the laughing Mak as the glass shined with the moonlight all around him as he fell to his death. Jack was broken as he crashed onto the hard ground, his life vanishing in an instant as glass shards rained around him and his hand settled against his head, dying with shock and fear etched onto his face.

* * *

"Shit!" Shea cried as she tried to open the kitchen's back door, "FUCK IT WON'T OPEN!"

"Move!" Josh said as he began to push against the door, "He blocked it with the dumpster," he said as he noticed the large black bin outside of the door.

"We have to hurry," Madison said as Richie began to cry.

They were about to move with they stopped when they heard the crash of glass and Jack's cry as he fell to his death.

"No…" Josh said.

"Let's go," Shea said, "We have to search for another exit." She said as she ran for the front door, only to have it open in her face to reveal a crazed Mak, wielding a bloody knife which he immediately plunged into her torso, causing her to cry out and fall against the floor.

"MOMMY!" Richie cried as he fell to the floor with her.

"BASTARD!" Josh cried as he charged the now weaponless Mak, only to be evaded and thrown up against the pantry rather forcefully, knocking him out.

Madison cried in fear as she saw her man slump the floor and begin bleeding from the head. "Finally!" Mak said as he wiped his brow to the sounds of Shea groaning on the floor, "Finally we can be together Madison."

"What!?!" Madison cried in horror.

"All of this," Mak said, "Was for you, and now that I've taken everyone down, everyone not worth you or your time…we can be together."

"Oh my god," Madison said in disgust as tears streamed down her face, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST BE ORGINAL AT LEAST! Henry Dunn did this ten years ago!"

"But did he recruit your own friends against you?" Mak asked, "The one girl that was so emotionally tormented by you in high school, and the dumb jock who befriended Josh? I'm surprised that Kennedy didn't try and kill you the very first night we were here."

"Fuck you!" Madison cried.

"Alright then," Mak said, "But let's go somewhere more comfortable."

"Oh my god," Madison wailed in disgust as she buried her head in her hands, "Just leave us alone."

"Afraid I can't do that." Mak said walking to Madison and placing the knife down by her and grabbing her, "You're all mine now…all of this was for you…I'm just surprised you gave me the circumstances and setting to do it."

"You're a sick fuck," Madison said as she tried to get away.

"But I'm yours," Mak said as he pressed his lips against hers.

Madison squirmed in the kiss in disgust as she tried to break free, searching and finding the knife she grabbed it and without thinking, plunged it into Mak's back. She squealed when Mak coughed blood up and sprayed it onto her face.

"I don't understand," Mak said as he slumped over, "I did this for you…just for you."

* * *

Madison held her head in fear as she watched her ex die at her feet.

Madison couldn't stop crying as she watched Josh carry her dying mother back into the den and set her on the couch, "Hang on mom," Madison said as she stood over her dying mother.

"It's ok Madison," Shea breathed, "Just do one thing for me."

"No Mom!" Richie cried, "Don't go!"

"I have to sweetie," Shea said rubbing her son's head, "That man hurt me really bad and I feel really cold, but," Shea said turning to Josh and Madison, "I still want to see my baby get married."

"Alright," Madison said, "Do you have the rings Josh?"

"I've had them the entire time," Josh said slipping them from his pocket, "I now pronounce us husband and wife," he said as his own tears spilled from his eyes.

"Beautiful," Shea said as she watched on, holding a bawling Richie, "Let's have a kiss."

Madison and Josh began to kiss, honoring Shea's final wishes and not letting the trip go to a waste.

Madison broke the kiss and took her mother's hand, "Goodbye Mom."

"Bye sweetie," Shea said as she shut her eyes, "I love you so much Madison and Richie, Mommy will never forget you, and she'll always have you in her heart."

"Mommy!" Richie cried as Shea's lest breath escape her.

Madison scooped her younger brother up as she, him and Josh all began to weep and hold each other, waiting for their rescue, whenever it may come, and preparing themselves to condemn Harper's Island forever.

End of End

* * *

**Deaths:**

Kayla

Tyler

Jack

Mak

Shea

Was it rushed? **Hell yeah!**

Was it poorly written? **Hell yeah!**

Was the final chapter even edited? **Hell no!**

Could I have done better? **Hell yeah!**

Was it depressing? **Hell yeah!**

Sorry if you didn't like it, but I finally wanted to close the book on this story and I did it they way I wanted to. Shame that the first story I decided to finish ended in flames…oh well. Thanks to everyone who ever read any part of this story, this story was just the bad result of what started as a boring summer and what ended during a rushed March night.

I also apologize for killing over half of the reaming guests, but I was in a dark mood and decided to end the story on a really dark note. Jack and Tyler were supposed to live but since they were poorly constructed I decided to ax them.

* * *

**An explanation**

**The Motives:** Mak was basically a psychopath; after never getting over his break up with Madison he was crushed to find out that she was going to be getting married, however he quickly made light of the situation and devised a plan, much like Henry Dunn's, to get the woman he loved.

Finding two accomplices who already had similar intentions and were easy to rope in, the three made their preparations and plans and set out to kill the wedding guests.

**Hidden clues: ( I missed a lot…I just know it)**

**#1A** My biggest fear of being found out from the beginning was with Mak. I thought this was going to be clear as day for having such an odd name, but no one seemed to notice that the letters of **Mak Litherlei** were actually an anagram for **I am the killer**

**#1B** Remember my short lived guess the killer game? Well the clues would have been the letters **a-n-a-g-r-a-m** and the word **name**, implying that one of the names was an anagram.

**#2 **On the boat Kennedy, one of the three killers, said "**X** marks the spot." It could have been referring to Stephanie's shirt, or the fact that Mak was Madison's **EX** pointing to him.

**#3** On the boat Chris said he was the only one who had a chance at **bagging** one of the girls. Most people would assume he meant sleeping with one of them when in reality in turns out he was talking about killing them. If you recall after Stephanie was killed she was put into a trash **bag** and thrown out.

**#4 **When Abby and Jimmy were killed Jimmy's spinal cord was severed, the location only, say a doctor would know of, something Mak told Stephanie he was going to be, point another finger to him

* * *

**Plot Summary:**

The story starts out as we all know, everyone heading and settling in on the island. The next day's activity was a hike along a **dirt** path through the mountain that would last all day. If you recall Kennedy claimed that she wanted to take pictures of the scenery alone, but eventually met up with the girls later. I noted that she was bummed about dirtying a pair of jeans in the **mud**. How could she do that if the trail was strictly dirt? During her alone time she cut through the woods back to the inn and killed Tiffany and got the master key before she headed back through the forest and cutting back onto the trail.

Lucas was just the result of unlucky timing, Chris noticed him walking off and followed him, killing him, thinking of him as someone who wouldn't be missed anyway.

Sam, the cook, was killed by Chris as everyone was getting ready for the day at the beach, Chris then relayed the information about the rematch with James along the trail and Mak departed earlier after sleeping with Stephanie to be waiting at a high enough point to be ready to kill James.

Stephanie was next after coming back to the inn late at night, Chris easily killed her when no one was up and around. Cindy was next, after having her contact information in her phone changed, she was fooled into heading to the dock where Kennedy killed here.

It would be impossible for someone to slip by Erin, Julie and Chris, indicating that one of them had to have killed Heather, and it was Chris. The tracks he said were fresh, were from Mak the previous day when he had gone up to kill James.

When they were paired together to search for Stephanie Mak and Kennedy had the perfect opportunity to take out even more guests. Mak easily killed Dean and John and then with the bow Kennedy acquired he used it to shoot and take out Michael.

Kennedy after splitting from Mak again went and killed Mary before she proceeded to finish off Michelle and Aaron with a rifle that she acquired from the collection of weapons on the island. And then, as we know, Kennedy killed Gwen.

When Mark was killed by Chris, it was with the climbing pick that he had used to kill Heather earlier. He then tossed it over the bridge after him, effectively ridding himself of it.

Kennedy managed to kill one last person, Daniele, before Mak and Chris decided that she had done enough for them and turned on her and ended her as well. Neil, Ashlyn, Ringo, Sara, and Julie didn't have much time left as they were the next five to be killed.

Abby and Jimmy were then sloppily killed by me, leaving just a few reaming people left. Erin soon joined them in the grave and we reunited at the Candlewick. Chris tried to kill Shea and Richie but was killed by Josh.

And finally we all know what happened this was surprised that Madison killed him because he thought she loved him and would be happy once she realized everything he did for her.

I decided to go the dark route and kill almost everyone, leaving a broken and traumatized family at the end….ah family.

Once again, hope you enjoyed this **RUSHED** piece of shit, and thanks for reading. I truly do apologize for this, but it was just one of those projects that never should have been started in the first place, but it was so far in and was so close to finishing that I couldn't just delete it. This poorly written and **unrealisitc** story severed two purposes, one to entertain anyone who enjoyed it, and two to help me better my writing, my other two stories are heaps and loads better than this and I have this story to thank for it.

* * *

**Characters who survived:**

Josh

Madison

Richie


	15. Epilogue

Okay after posting that piece of crap yesterday I felt a bit guilty not following up with something, so here is a tiny epilogue for the final three characters,and how they feel over the certain things they saw and heard during their time on the island and how it will forever change them.

After this the story is done forever.

**Characters who survived:**

Josh

Madison

Richie

* * *

Richie let the early morning tears fall as he hid underneath the covers of his bed. Madison had brought him home quickly after his mom was killed before him, dying while she held him. Richie still didn't grasp the concept of death completely and still waited for Shea to return home in some way shape or form.

He also didn't understand why he didn't get to see any of the nice people from the wedding anymore. Madison had said that everything was going to be alright back on the island and everyone was fine, so where were they? Where were Jack and Kayla? Where was Cindy and Heather?

All Richie could do at this point was cry to his stuffed animals and his sister and her husband as he tried to take on the heavy burden of mass killings at such a young age. Richie himself didn't truly know how close he came to death several times on the island, and only when he grew older would he realized how lucky he had truly been to survive and with living relatives at that.

* * *

Josh covered his face with his hands as he slumped down the bottom of the shower, letting the warm water slide over his body and rid himself of the previous days filth. Although he cleaned the gunk off of his body he couldn't cleanse his mind of the filth and horror he had witnessed only a month ago. His heart broke several times as he saw his wife's mother die before her, but it broke even more when they had walked outside to find Jack laying in a grand pool of dried blood a few feet away from the inn.

Josh remembered running over to him and looking him over as he frantically shook his little brother, begging him to come back, come back and be there for him like he had always been for him. It tore Josh up everyday thinking about how he had promised Jack, Heather, and their parents that he would always look out for him, and now because he hadn't be strong enough Jack didn't get to experience the life that he would have had; one filled with love and success, but instead it was cut short when jack cried out, drawing the attention to himself and saving the rest of them.

Josh banged his head against the shower side as he thought about all of his other friends whose bodies eventually turned up one by one as the police and coroners scouted the island, finding his managed friends in horrendous surroundings, further haunting Josh and leaving him to imagine how miserable they were when they were killed.

* * *

Madison took a sip out of her coffee as she examined her wedding ring. The ring had come at a high price, a price way to high, a price that included the death of many of her friends and family members, all because she had been dumb enough to invite the last person she should have.

Everyday when she wakes up she blames herself for everything that happened on that island again and is reminded throughout the day every time she looks down at her hand. Josh and Richie do a fine job at distracting her, but she'll never be able to forget what happened on the island.

Every morning when she drowns herself into her coffee she can't help but be reminded of how she is still drowning in the immense guilt of one stupid decision.

The truth is that Madison blames herself for everything, and won't let anyone tell her otherwise, because even if she's told that she couldn't have known, and that things happen for a reason, that doesn't protect her from her dreams when she sees the screaming faces of friends and loved ones every time she closes her eyes and whenever she hers a scream she can always seem to hear the final screams of everyone who stepped foot on Harper's Island.


End file.
